Rainbow
by UniqueNeko
Summary: Oneshots of the Dex Holders and anime! Pairings included. Themes vary. Some stories may have an AU theme. Requests accepted from manga or anime. Some of the chapters may not connect to the other ones.
1. Missed You Too

**I KEPT MY PROMISE ABOUT THE ONESHOT STORY! MWAHAHA. XD SORRY. Ahem, there will be specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, franticshipping, and others! :D**

**Enjoy~! ^^ A new chapter will be posted every weekend (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday)! : ) Maybe even more than one, if we're both lucky! ;3**

* * *

Red and Yellow

A small, blonde girl sat at the edge of a river with a fishing pole in her hand. Her hat was used as a bed for her small mouse companion, and it was very peaceful. She yawned and stretched, about to lie down on the soft grass.

"PIKA! GET BACK HERE!"

A male voice echoed throughout the forest and the girl sat up in surprise. Looking at her companion, she seemed excited as she bounced up and down. Coming out of some bushes, another identical mouse type creature popped out, rushing over and immediately playing with the girl's partner. Chasing the yellow creature was a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes.

"Red?" The girl said, recognizing the boy.

"Yellow!" Red shouted in surprise. He looked down at the two yellow mice creatures and smiled.

"No wonder why Pika ran off. He sensed Chuchu."

"Pi!" Pika squeaked, rubbing his cheek against Chuchu's, who seemed to squeal in return.

"I guess so." Yellow nervously laughed. Red came over and sat next to Yellow, who blushed.

"How have you been, Yellow?" Red asked with his well-known smile on his face.

"Good. I miss everyone, but I've been good." Yellow replied, remembering the time when all of the Dex Holders gathered together once.

"Me too. I was going to visit Green at his gym to train a little."

"O-oh! Then I shouldn't be bothering you!" Yellow stuttered, feeling guilty that she interrupted the Fighter's training.

Red laughed at her nervousness. It was obviously very cute.

"It's okay, it can wait." Red replied. Yellow looked at him and smiled.

For about an hour, the two conversed and fished together, having a great time after a couple of years.

"Yellow?" Red suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"How old are you now? It's been a while so I forgot." Red said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Yellow blushed slightly.

"I'm 16 years old." She said. Red looked surprised.

"It's been two years already? Wow. Sorry I never called or anything." He said, laughing nervously.

"It's all right, Red." Yellow smiled. "I understand how busy you are." Red smiled back. Yellow was always kind and understanding, rarely ever angry.

Yellow yawned and lied down on the grass. Red chuckled at this.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Yellow replied quietly, drifting off. "Sorry if I'm being rude… I'm just so tired… If you want, you can lie down with me…"

Red blushed and starting to have… thoughts. Luckily, Yellow was already asleep to notice.

"Damn hormones…" Red muttered. He stared at Yellow for a minute, deciding if he should stay or leave. After much thinking (and blushing), he lied down next to her, using his hands as a pillow. He turned to the side and looked at Yellow. She was still cute and her face was angelic. Red blushed again, knowing that he was staring. But he couldn't help himself for some reason. The forest was quiet. All he could hear was the river, the two Pikachus, and Yellow's peaceful breathing. He continued to stare at her face when he suddenly heard Blue's voice in his head.

"_Why don't you all just stay together?" _

Now, his face was scarlet red and he gazed at Yellow's face.

"_Two years…_" Red thought. He felt bad for not giving any gifts or calls to her and wondered how she felt when he didn't. Getting an idea, he started to inch closer to Yellow. His face was only inches from hers and his face still didn't lose its color. He remembered what Blue had said to him just a while ago.

"_You know…You should kiss Yellow._"

"_W-what?"_

"_Oh, come on! She OBVIOUSLY likes you! You do too, right?" Seeing Red's blushing face caused Blue to smirk._

"_It's been a while since you've seen her too. In fact, two years. She's really missed you." _

"_She has…? It's been 2 years?" Blue fake sighed sadly and shook her head._

"_Oh Red. Anyway, you need to make it up to her. You're about to go to Viridian, right? Well, go visit Yellow! Green can wait."_

Red sighed as the tiny flashback ended. He looked at Yellow again and started to lean in. He gave a quick peck on her lips before pulling away. His face was now the color of ten tomatoes and he sat up, hiding his blush.

He stood up and hesitantly walked away, Pika following, before turning back to look at her. He gave a small smile.

"_I missed you too, Yellow._"

* * *

**Kinda stinks, I know. TT^TT But hey, I try. :D Hope you enjoyed. **

**Up next: Green and Blue**

**UniqueNeko**


	2. All For a Badge

**Hey! :D Another update, yay! ^^ Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Pokemon Adventures.**

* * *

Green and Blue

One day, an 18-year-old brunette girl was sneaking through the forest under the midnight sky. This girl had a reason as to why she was acting sneaky at this time. It started when she was shopping at her town, Sevii Islands.

_Earlier: 3 p.m_

_The girl hummed a tune as she skipped through the busy streets, carrying two shopping bags. She was heading to the jewelry store next when all of a sudden, a pebble was thrown at her head._

"_Ow! What the-?!" She turned around to see a young boy waving her over, motioning her to come over where he was. She walked over, knowing that he didn't mean any harm._

"_Hi miss!" The boy said._

"_Um, hello! Is there a reason as to why you threw a pebble at my head?" She asked._

"_You know the Viridian gym leader, right?" The boy suddenly whispered, as if he had a secret to share._

"_Yes, but how did you know?" The girl asked curiously, raising a questioning eyebrow._

"_You're one of the Dex Holders, I know it! I think you're the one named Blue, right?"_

_The girl named Blue giggled, seeing that this boy knew her as a celebrity of some sort._

"_Why, yes I am."_

"_Great!" The boy cheered. "I need you to do me a favor."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I need you to take an Earth badge for me!" _

_Blue raised her eyebrow again. "You just need to battle him and if you meet his standards, he'll give you one."_

"_That's the thing!" The boy yelled angrily. "I battled him and he said I wasn't worthy of one!" He suddenly put on puppy eyes and a pout._

"_Please get me one, miss. I'll pay you! I only need two more badges and one of them is the Earth badge!"_

"_Can't you just train harder instead of making someone steal it? It'd be better if you proved your strength, rather than stealing something you need out of desperation." Blue was getting a little irritated at this boy, seeing how he was wasting her time of shopping because of a stupid request._

"_I'll give you 10,000 poke yen!" He shouted. Blue almost laughed._

"_I doubt you have that many, sweetie." She put her hand on his shoulder._

_She was proven wrong as he took out that same amount out of his pocket. Her eyes widened at this._

"_Change your mind?" _

"_Hmm…" Blue thought for a moment, and then sighed. "I guess. I need some money anyway. Don't blame me if people start hating on you for this."_

"_What do you mean?" The boy asked._

"_Never mind."_

* * *

Now here she was, after flying on her WigglyTuff over to Viridian, she slyly snuck her way behind the gym. They were to meet at noon in the same spot back at Sevii Islands. She assumed that the gym leader would be either sleeping or back at Pallet, so this would be a piece of cake.

She went to the back door, and as expected, it was locked. She took out a bobby pin and messed with the lock. She eventually unlocked and opened the door, tiptoeing inside.

"_He really needs to get a security system."_ Blue giggled. Looking up, she saw an air vent, which she jumped into easily (thief skills) and started crawling. She memorized the blueprint of this place (Don't ask. Ever.) and crawled through the direction of the storage for the badges. When she reached the room, she kicked the air vent door out and jumped down quietly. Luckily, she was smart enough to wear sneakers for this.

Before moving on, she took out a spray bottle and sprayed the unknown liquid all over the room. Suddenly, red lasers everywhere were shown.

"So he DID put a security system." She muttered, smirking. She easily ducked and dived through the lasers and got to the cabinet with the badges stored. She praised herself for her skills and opened the cabinet.

"Too easy." Blue said to herself. She proceeded to back to the air vent when all of a sudden, a droning noise was heard and the red lasers flickered out. She turned around, surprised to the events and saw emerald eyes looking (or glaring) at her sapphire eyes.

"Blue. What on earth are you doing in my gym at this time of day?"

"Oh hi Green!" Blue said in a cheery voice. "I just came to take one of these." She held up a badge between two fingers. Green rubbed his temples and resisted to knock some sense into her.

"Why couldn't you just ask me?"

"Silly Green! You would have rejected my favor!" Blue giggled. Thinking about this, the Trainer realized that she was right. He sighed irritably.

"Pesky woman."

"Thank you!" Blue replied. She ran up to the vent and bent her knees, ready to jump.

"How did you even find me?" Blue asked suddenly.

"I heard something going through the vents. I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper." Green replied.

"Oh I see!" Blue smirked. "Well, I must take my leave!"

Before she could do so, Green grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so. I'd like my gym badge back."

Blue put on a pout. "But Greenie! I need this badge! You have a ton of them anyway!"

Green scowled, unaffected by the act. "I don't appreciate you taking my things."

"But I take your things all the time!"

"That's not the point right now, Blue."

Blue struggled to get out of Green's grip to no avail, seeing that he had more strength than her. He reached for the badge, but Blue somehow tossed it to her other hand and pulled it out of Green's reach. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Obnoxious woman! Give me the badge!" He demanded, trying to reach for the object.

"Never! Now let me go!" The two struggled before suddenly tripping.

Blue fell to the ground, holding tightly onto the badge.

"Oww…" Blue opened her eyes and adjusted her eyesight. What she saw caused her to blush.

Green. Was. On. Top. Of. Her.

She held back a squeal and tried to struggle out of the position. Green was also blushing, but still wrestled her to get the badge.

"Give it!"

"No!"

Green had his left hand on Blue's while the other tried to reach for the badge. She pulled her arm back all the way and stuck her tongue out again.

"Is that all you got, Green Oak?!"

"Noisy-!"

As if the position wasn't bad enough, Green's left arm slipped, causing him to fall onto her. His lips crashed into hers and they both froze.

"_Maybe if I distract her with this, I can get my badge back." _Green thought. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, surprising Blue. Green would've smirked, but he clashed his tongue with hers.

"_Oh, he thinks he's better! Now I see! It's a game! Well, I won't lose!"_ Blue thought to herself, fighting back. Still holding onto the badge, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two continued their war for dominance before pulling back in the need for air. They stared at each other, both smirking.

"I won't lose to you." Blue said to him. He rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Green asked seductively, whispering in her ear. She shuddered, but didn't give in. She played along.

"Maybe." For better effect, she took her hand that wasn't holding the badge and ran a finger down his chest, putting on an innocent smile.

"Well, then, I accept." He replied before diving down to her lips again. By this time, the two were too focused in this little game and the badge was dropped and forgotten as the 18-year-olds continued on with their game.

* * *

… **So… Yeah. o u o Sorry if this grossed you guys out or something… I was just in a perverted mood… and took it out on Green and Blue. X w X Sorry if Green seems OOC. x3 **

**Next up: Crystal and Gold**

**UniqueNeko**


	3. Festival

**Hello everyone~! Here is a new chapter of Rainbow! I would've posted earlier but my little brother always hogs my computer. -.- I can't wait to get my own laptop.**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

_Gold and Crystal_

"Please?"

"NO."

A sixteen-year-old girl wearing a lab coat was bustling in her professor's lab, her navy blue hair tied up in her usual pigtails, her diamond-like eyes flaming with irritation. Her annoying "friend" was sitting on the floor, leaning against his skateboard, his amber eyes glinting with excitement behind his hair.

"Come on, Super Serious Gal! You need to loosen up!"

"Gold, I have too much work to do. Can't you ask someone else?" The girl strained.

"Nope! Everyone else is busy!" Gold replied.

"So I'm a replacement for everyone else, huh?" She fumed. She didn't have time for this.

"No no, you got it all wrong, Super Serious Gal! I want to hang out with you! It's been a long time since we've seen each other, right?" Gold said.

The girl rubbed her temples. "Gold, we were going to see each other anyway at Blue's so-called party."

"But that's, like, a month away, Crys!" He argued.

Crys, or Crystal sighed and continued to write more notes. She needed to hand in these reports by next week to Green and she still had tons more to do! The notes would provide information on how to make a new PokeDex, and if she didn't finish it because of her slacking off, there would be no improved PokeDex and she would have to face her senior's wrath. Crystal shuddered at the thought of the Trainer's punishments that he mentioned if she didn't get the work done. Pain and humiliation is all it would bring.

"Earth to Super Serious Gal!" Gold's voice brought Crystal back from her thoughts. Gold was a little too close to her face and he had a confused expression on his face.

"You spaced out! You ok?" Gold asked. Crystal gave a short shriek of surprise, jumping back a little and hiding her blushing face.

"Jeez, Gold! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, picking up her papers that she dropped. He held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry SSG! Didn't mean to! So how about that offer?" Gold asked again, smirking with excitement.

The vein in her forehead throbbed as she put the papers on her desk.

"Gold, for the LAST time, I am NOT going to go to the festival with you! I have all of this work to do! I don't have time for your plans."

"I swear Crys, all you do is nag." Gold sarcastically said. She glared at him, warning him not to say anything else.

Gold tried again. "Come on, Super Serious Gal! This thing is due next week! You have tons of time! Too much stress can slow down your research, right? The more tired you are, the less progress you're going to make with this!"

Crystal stopped and thought. Gold had a point. If she had too much fatigue, she could slow down her research, causing less progress, as he said. If she shook off the stress, the work could get done faster and she wouldn't have to fuss over it or suffer her senior's wrath.

"…Gold, that's possibly the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Crystal said, smiling a little.  
"Okay, fine. You win. I'll go."

Gold's eyes lit up and he jumped in the air. "All right, let's do this!"

* * *

After Crystal had changed and gotten ready, the two Johto members set off to Pewter City, where the festival was taken place. They called out their flying Pokemon, Xatu and Mantaro to go there and Gold estimated the flight trip to be about 20 minutes. The wind blew wildly in their face, making Crystal feel amazing.

"Fun, right?" Gold smirked, noticing her smile. Crystal blushed in embarrassment and turned away, making Gold chuckle.

"Hey, there's the festival!" Gold shouted, pointing out to a random direction. Crystal looked and saw that there were tons of decorations and commotion in the city, making it as lively as it could ever be. She smiled, feeling the stress already fading.

"Let's go!" Gold yelled, his Mantaro going at maximum speed towards the town. Crystal laughed and went after him.

* * *

"Hey cutie!"

Crystal's eye twitched. The two had entered the city only about 15 minutes ago, and Gold had already attracted about ten girls, eleven counting the next one. This girl was obviously attractive, with blonde hair flowing down to her waist and a rose pin clipped on top. Her white frilly top showed her belly and her yellow skinny jeans matched. She also had black high heels and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Did you come here alone?" The girl asked, pushing Crystal as if she were trash. Crystal rubbed her temples.

"_I knew I shouldn't have come._" Crystal thought irritably.

"No, beautiful." Gold replied, smiling flirtatiously. "I came here with someone."

The girl acted surprised. "Really? I don't see her anywhere! Come with me, I bet I'm better than the ugly woman." She threw a smirk towards Crystal.

The said girl was trying to compose herself since she didn't want to start a fight over a stupid thing.

"As tempting as it is, maybe you can give me your number instead and we can talk about a date that would be more romantic." Gold replied.

The girl clung onto Gold's arm. "This is enough for me. Now let's go, sweetie." Gold tried hard not to push the girl away. Sure, he liked flirting with girls and this mysterious woman was gorgeous, but he wanted to show Crystal a good time, knowing how stressed his friend was. Silver would probably laugh at that if Gold said it to him, as if it were a joke. But this was the truth.

"_She's obviously not getting my hint._" Gold thought. He noticed that Crystal had started to walk away and prepare her Xatu to fly back to the lab.

"_Shit. Think of something, you idiot!" _Gold thought to himself as the blonde tried to pull him away. Instead, he released himself from her grasp and smiled.

"Sorry, gorgeous. But I have a girlfriend." Gold said, walking over to Crystal. The blonde grabbed his hand.

"But you said you wanted my number. Plus, I'm MUCH prettier than that hag over there. Aren't I a better choice?" The girl persuaded. Gold gently slapped her hand away and slung his arm over Crystal's shoulder, who got confused at the sudden action.

The blonde glared at Crystal and pointed accusingly at her.

"You stole him from me!"

"Uh…what?" Crystal asked. Knowing Gold, he probably would've gone with the blonde, rather than stay with Crystal.

"He said that you were his girlfriend! Break up now! He's mine!" The girl shrieked. Crystal blushed furiously.

"You told her WHAT?!" Crystal shouted at Gold. He gave a lopsided smile as a reply.

"If you're dating then prove it!" The girl screamed. "Kiss or something!"

"Sure." Gold replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, wh-" Crystal started to say, but Gold had kissed her on the forehead, silencing her. She blushed to the color of her senior Red's name.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight. Her face was red with rage and she shrieked in anger as she stormed off, muttering curse words. They both watched as the girl went off. Crystal looked at Gold, her face not changing color.

"Wh-why?! Why?! Why did you tell her that I was your girlfriend?!" She shouted. Gold shrugged and smirked.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked teasingly. Crystal glared at him, resisting the urge to kick him in the ribs.

"You shameless flirt! You player! You-!" She wanted to say more, but Gold grabbed her hand and started to drag her away.

"C'mon! Quit nagging and let's have fun!" He shouted to her. The two raced through the crowds, getting weird stares. Crystal looked at the boy before smiling and blushing.

"_Maybe… it wasn't so bad after all…"_

* * *

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU. GOLD IS PROBABLY OOC. I HATE MYSELF. T . T **

**I'll have the next chapter of Hostage out as soon as I can! If it's not today, then maybe next weekend! Thanks for reading! : D**

**Up next: Silver and Soul**

**UniqueNeko**


	4. Clefairy and Rain

**HAPPY COLUMBUS VACATION! :D HERE'S A SOUL X SILVER CHAPPIE! XD ENJOOOOOY~!**

* * *

A girl in New Bark Town opened her eyes to the dawn. Her brown hair was down and her chocolate orbs sparkled. She got up and tied her hair in pigtails and she got dressed in a pink shirt with overalls covering it. Her marshmallow hat rested on her head and her bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Soul! Breakfest!" Her mother called out.

"Coming!"

Soul was the Johto Champion. It's been about 6 years since she defeated Red on Mt. Silver. She was an innocent 10-year-old when she started her journey. Being 16 now, she had almost nothing to do since her journey was complete. Her best friend Ethan was still traveling and her rival Silver never came around since Victory Road.

She sat at the kitchen table, eating some toast with Oran berry jam. Her mother cleared her throat to get Soul's attention.

"Soul, honey. Do you mind going to Sevii Islands for a while?" She asked. The girl looked at her mother, confused.

"No, I don't mind… why?" She replied.

"Professor Elm said that he wanted you to go and catch a Clefairy, I believe." Her mother said. Soul finished her piece of toast and got up to set off.

"All right, I'll be off then. Bye, mom!" She called out, waving back.

"Be safe!" Her mother yelled out. Soul went to the water near her house and called out Azumarill to surf to Sevii Islands.

She arrived after about 3 hours and gazed at the big city. She walked towards a forest which she hoped would lead her to a cave. She hummed as she skipped through the forest.

_Snap._

She whirled around, hearing the twig snapping. She knew it wasn't caused by a Pokemon too. Her Azumarill got into ready position in case a command was called out by its trainer.

"Who's there?" Soul called out.

"Well, if it isn't pigtails."

Soul knew that voice. She relaxed once she heard it, knowing that the person wouldn't cause any harm. She smiled as the silhouette came into view.

"Nice to see you, Silver!" She said. Silver scoffed and rolled his eyes. A raindrop hit Soul's hand. Then another. And more until it started pouring.

"Let's go get shelter!" Soul shouted, running off randomly. She heard footsteps behind her, so she knew Silver was following. After much running and getting soaked, the two found a cave, much to Soul's delight. The two plopped down, panting and regaining their breath.

"So," Soul breathed out. "How have you been?"

"Better." Silver replied. He already regained his breath since he was in shape, unlike Soul.

"How old are you now?" Soul asked. "It's been so long."

"17 years old." He said, calling out his Weavile. Soul giggled.

"It's been that long, huh?" The Champion smiled and felt nostalgic, remembering her journey. Meeting Silver in front of Elm's lab, him ripping off her Team Rocket outfit which Soul blushed about, thanking Arceus that she had clothes underneath. Remembering all the way until Victory Road. Memories replayed as she smiled more.

"So, how about you?" Silver asked, snapping Soul back to reality.

"Good." She replied. "I need to catch a Clefairy for Professor Elm. Luckily, we have a cave right here." She looked at the darkness ahead of her.

"If you need one, here." He said, tossing her a PokeBall. "I caught it today, seeing it on the road. I don't want it, so you can have it."

Soul held the ball gently and smiled. "Thanks Silv!"

"Don't call me that." He glared, only making Soul giggle.

"The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon." Silver said, sitting down next to Soul. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's pouring like crazy."

So, for about an hour, the two caught up with each other, talking about many things. By the time the hour passed, it was 5:00 p.m.

"So what are you doing here in Sevii Islands?" Soul asked.

"I came here to visit my sister, Blue." He replied.

"I never knew you had a sister." Soul said, surprised. He shrugged.

"She's not my blood sister. We've been through a lot together, so we have a brother and sister bond."

Soul nodded in understanding, knowing that this was a sensitive subject. She looked at her Azumarill, who seemed to be having some kind of conversation with Silver's Weavile. Soul yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her face was burning up too. Silver must've noticed and put his hand to her forehead.

"I think you have a fever." He said. He took off his jacket that was drier than before and put it over Soul.

"Aren't you cold?" Soul asked. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Rest now." He replied. Soul smiled softly, pulling the jacket closer. She could smell his scent and her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you…" She muttered, fluttering her eyes before falling into sleep. Silver blushed lightly and moved a little so that Soul could be more comfortable. He closed his eyes also, enjoying the quiet before leaning on Soul's head and smiling.

* * *

**Rushed? Yes. Sorry! Also, I'm not sure about Soul's Pokemon. I know she has an Azumarill, but I'm not sure about any others. I'm going to let her have Meganium even though Silver has Feraligatr. Thanks for reading~!**

**Up next: Ruby and Sapphire.**


	5. Donphan Rampage

**FranticShipping chapter! :3 **

**Ruby: 15**

**Sapphire: 14**

**Emerald: 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-!**

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire

"You're a prissy!"

"You're a barbarian!"

Two voices echoed through Route 117 as a brunette girl with blue eyes and a black haired boy with red eyes shouted at each other. In the middle was a short boy with a croissant-shaped hairstyle that was blonde. His green eyes twitched with irritation as the two argued on.

"You're too girly!" The girl shouted.

"You're a jungle woman!" The boy screamed.

"STOP FLIRTING!" The boy in the middle yelled. The two stopped immediately as the short boy ranted on.

"You two are like a married couple! Fighting every single minute of every day!"

The girl blushed as she protested. "W-we're not a married couple, Emerald!"

"You sure seem like it, Sapph!" Emerald retorted back. "You and Ruby never have a peaceful conversation!"

"Ruby starts it!" Sapphire said. The red-eyed boy named Ruby looked appalled.

"Me?! If you just obey what I say then maybe it wouldn't happen!"

"I am NOT wearing a dress! That's what you always tell me to do! I'm not a fashion model or a slave!" Sapphire yelled. Ugh. Emerald couldn't take this anymore. He ran off, going to complete Professor Birch's assignment of finding a Beautifly himself. Ruby and Sapphire didn't notice until they both realized that it was quiet.

Sapphire looked around. "Wher' did shortie go?

"I don't know." Ruby said. "We should look for him."

The ground suddenly began to rumble ferociously. The two stumbled a little and looked around.

"Why is there an earthquake?!" Ruby shouted. Sapphire sniffed the air, sensing many of the same scent of Pokemon.

"I think a herd of… Donphans are comin'!" Sapphire said. Soon, a dust cloud was visible ahead of them, indeed it being a herd of angry Donphan. The two saw no trees or caves they could hide in, for they were in an open field and since Ruby was wearing red, the Donphan were probably going to follow anyway. They could call for Sapphire's Tropius, Pilo, but he wouldn't come fast enough. Ruby sent out his Mightenya, Nana, while Sapphire called out her Blaziken, Toro. The herd finally came to the two and the battle commenced.

"Toro, use Flamethrower!"

"Nana, use Bite!"

Toro spit out a blast of fire, distracting the Donphan and Nana bit a good handful of them, leaving some fainted. However, it was only about 10 they defeated and several more poured in. The Hoenn duo kept calling out commands and their Pokemon eventually got tired.

"There's too many o'them!" Sapphire shouted. She looked over and saw Ruby command his Mightyena to use Bite on another Donphan. However, behind him was a single one that was charging towards him, ready to use Tackle. Sapphire's eyes widened before running up to him and pushing him.

"Look out!"

Ruby felt a force pushing him forward and making him land on the ground harshly. He gritted his teeth in pain as he got up.

"Ugh! I got dirt all over me! What was that for, Sapp-?" He looked up to see an unconscious Sapphire lying on the ground. She had an open wound on her stomach from the Donphan's tusks. Her body was limp and she was creating a pool of blood. Ruby quickly ran over to her.

"Sapphire! Wake up! Oh Arceus, don't die on me!" He shouted, ripping off a piece of his shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"_She saved me… This is all because of me…"_

His eyes were full of rage and pain as tears fell down onto Sapphire's pale face.

"Sapphire! Don't go! Stay with me, you'll make it through this!"

He looked up angrily at the remaining Donphan.

"Toro! Use Blaze! Nana! Use Hyper Beam!" He shouted. The two did not hesitate and knocked out the remaining Donphan using their combined power of the fire and the beam. Ruby beckoned them back to their Pokeballs and gently picked up Sapphire bridal style. She was getting cold despite the warm weather and her face was getting pale.

"Damn it." Ruby muttered and ran off to the nearest town.

* * *

Sapphire felt groggy and in pain as she opened her eyes. She didn't find herself in Route 117, but in a hospital, or more specifically, a Pokemon Center. She groaned slightly as she felt a headache. All she remembered was being hit by the Donphan before being knocked out.

"…hire!"

She heard a voice. Maybe it was Arceus calling out to her, letting her see the world one last time before leaving forever.

"…pphire!"

Maybe she could live in paradise… But she didn't want to say goodbye… She wanted to stay…  
_She wanted to say goodbye to Ruby at least one more time._

"Sapphire!"

Her vision regained and adjusted to the room and she saw Ruby leaning over her, his eyes wide with relief.

"Sapphire! Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Ruby…?" She muttered. "Where am I?"

"Pokemon Center." Suddenly his eyes went hard. "You're such an idiot, you barbarian."

Sapphire was taken aback by the sudden change. "Whaddya mean?" Ruby's hands clenched into fists.

"Why did you take the hit? You should've let me take it! Thanks to my carelessness, you're hurt! At least let me take responsibility for my actions!"

Sapphire's eyes were wide, shocked at seeing this side of Ruby. His eyes were full of rage and regret and his fists were clenched so tightly, they were pale white. She gingerly reached out her hand and put hers over his. He looked over to her, surprised. She smiled softly.

"Yer the idiot here. Don't blame yerself for this. It was my choice to help ya."

"You risked your _life_ for this!"

"It's time I returned the favor." Sapphire softly replied, putting her hand towards the permanent scar on his head. She rubbed it gently and thought of the terrible incident with the Salamance. Ruby's eyes softened, knowing what she was talking about. He was surprised to see the soft side of Sapphire and she was probably as surprised as him to see his protective side again. He sighed and put his hand over hers.

"I never forgot."

"About what happened when we were little?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby shook his head. "I haven't forgotten about that, of course. But I'm talking about what happened on Mirage Island."

Sapphire blushed and looked down, finding the blanket interesting all of a sudden.

"I do still like you and I only pretended to forget so that our relationship wouldn't seem awkward…"

Sapphire felt a finger lift her chin up and she was met with Ruby's intense gaze. She blushed harder at this, not knowing what to do or say.

"I love you, barbarian." He said before diving in to steal her lips with his. Sapphire's eyes widened but closed soon after, melting into the kiss. After about ten seconds, Sapphire broke the kiss, putting her hand over her lips and keeping a red blush on her face. She could practically hear the smirk come on Ruby's face.

"Y-you dumb prissy… I love you too." Sapphire muttered, smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Route 117_

"…Hello? Guys?" Emerald's lonely voice echoed throughout the sky, never to be found until the next day.

* * *

**SO… MUCH… FLUFF… AND… OOC-NESS! o/o YOU FRANTICSHIPPERS PROBABLY LOVED THIS, RIGHT? XD I HOPE SO! :D I just had to add in that last part about Emerald. xD**

**Up next: Diamond x Platinum**

**See you guys next time! ;D**

**UniqueNeko**


	6. Sinnoh Suitors

**This is a CommonerShipping chapter! :D I want to thank Iloveikari and Shin M. Hiram for reviewing my "Tears" story. I'm glad there are some people who are also aware of bullying and teen suicide.  
But now that it's out of the way, why don't you read some Dia x Platinum now? ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. -cries- **

**Note: They're all 14 years old.**

* * *

A beautiful mistress by the name of Platinum twirled elegantly in her lavender ball gown. Her navy blue hair flowed down until just above her middle part of her back, and her eyes shined in the light. Her usual yellow pins and hat were stored in her closet and were replaced with a white daisy. She looked in the mirror and saw a delicate girl in a dress. Platinum sighed.

"This is the real me, I suppose. I should not have been a Dex Holder in the first place."

She twirled again one more time before there was a knocking at her door.

"Come in." She called out. Two of her friends and bodyguards, Diamond and Pearl, came in. Diamond's hat was removed and his hair seemed to be combed. His outfit was replaced by a tuxedo and a black tie. Pearl's hair was still the same and he wore a black tux like Diamond and had a white tie on.

"Lady! You look great!" Diamond shouted, munching on a rice ball. Platinum giggled at her gluttonous friend.

"Thank you, Diamond."

"So what's the occasion?" Pearl asked, adjusting his tie a little. Platinum's face fell and she looked down at her heels. The two boys noticed this and became concerned for their friend.

"Is something wrong, Lady?" Diamond asked, finishing his rice ball.

"Spit it out! What's the matter?" Pearl said.

"Well…" Platinum began. "My father is trying to get me to marry someone."

The two boys' eyes went wide. How could she get married to someone at this age? Especially with someone she didn't know or love?

"He wants somebody to take over… Like an heir alongside with me." Platinum's eyes watered.

Diamond and Pearl stood there, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. They just went up to her, with Pearl patting her back while Diamond tried to comfort her with words.

"He's… just worried about you, Missy. He wants to protect you." Diamond said. Platinum wiped her tears and looked up at them.

"But I already have you two. Shouldn't that be enough?" Platinum argued. Pearl put on a rare serious expression.

"Someday, we may not be here for you, Lady, and someone has to be there to protect you when we're not there."

Diamond and Platinum were surprised at Pearl's sudden change of mood. Platinum looked down again and sighed sadly.

"I…I suppose…" She whispered. Diamond's heart dropped at this. Ever since they all met, Diamond formed a crush on Platinum when they were all 12 years old. Unfortunately for him, his crush still remains, so to hear this news was quite shocking for him.

Platinum looked up and had a very positive expression on her face, surprising the two Sinnoh boys.

"Although… I still have faith for you two. I feel that you will always be there for me, no matter what. That's why I don't need someone else. You two are enough."

The boys looked at Platinum with shock. Did she have that much faith in them?

Diamond smiled. "Yeah, of course, Lady! We'll always be here for you, no matter what!" Pearl gave a grin and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the one who's wrong. Me and Dia here will always be here for you." Pearl put Diamond in a headlock, making Platinum giggle.

"Still… how are we going to stop all of this?" Platinum asked. "My father will not cancel this…"

Pearl's head came up with an idea and he mischievously grinned.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"Introducing, Platinum Berlitz!"

On a top of a stairway, Platinum's beautiful figure appeared, making the suitors swoon a little. Even though all of the men were more than 3 years older than her, she didn't seem 14 years old; she was almost like a mature woman.

"Greetings, everyone." Platinum's voice echoed throughout the room. "I thank you all for coming. I hope to find a man who will be trustworthy and kind."

An orchestra started playing and she walked down the stairwell slowly. All the men seemed to draw towards her every step she took, like a magnet.

These men, in a way, made Platinum feel uncomfortable. All she saw in their eyes were either greed or lust. Sometimes both. She shuddered as she continued down. She stopped at the bottom step.

"_One…_"

The men were slowly coming towards her.

"_Two…_"

They were only about three feet away from her.

"_Three!_"

An explosion captured everyone's attention and a girl with brown hair in a Team Rocket outfit stood next to a Sandslash, readying a Gyro Ball. The girl looked to be about fifteen, but she had a fierce look in her eyes that made the suitors cringe.

"Everyone leave _now. _Sandslash is _not _my strongest, so if you don't want to see my full force, leave."

Many fled immediately, surprising Platinum's father. How could anyone protect his daughter if they were scared of a 15-year-old girl? However, few were brave enough to fight. One suitor, around sixteen, stepped up. He had red hair and he didn't seem to be intimidated by the girl's ferocious look. He coolly sent out a Kingdra.

"A Water-type against my Ground-type? Very well. Although you have a type advantage, I will still win. Use Slash!"

Sandslash ran forward, readying its claws.

"Waterfall." The male said. The Kingdra sent forward a large amount of water to fall on Sandslash, causing the Ground-type to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground, but soon got up, earning a smile from its trainer. Everyone was so focused on the battle, no one noticed Platinum being taken away by a mysterious figure.

"Hang in there, Sandslash! Use Gyroball!" The girl yelled. The sand Pokemon put its claws closely together, forming a giant ball of energy in its hands.

"Use Brine." The red headed boy said. Kingdra sent rain fall harshly towards Sandslash, but the Pokemon already sent forth his ball of energy towards the Kingdra. The seahorse's attack hit the ground-type hard, causing it to fall in defeat. At the same time, the powerful Gyroball hit Kingdra directly, also causing it to fall. Many other suitors fled at the girl's power, leaving only the red headed suitor. He called back his Pokemon and ran out the door.

"I'll get you back!" He called out. Platinum's father stood there in shock. How could have the men run when his daughter was in danger? None of the men were worthy of his daughter's hand! He soon realized she was missing from the room. He looked around frantically for her.

"Platinum! Where are you?!"

He never noticed that the Team Rocket grunt had disappeared too.

* * *

_Platinum's room_

The girl sat on her bed, laughing. After regaining her composure, she looked up.

"It worked!" She shouted. Diamond was sitting across from Platinum, laughing along.

"Yeah, good thing Pearl thought of this." Diamond said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The person knocked twice, paused, and then knocked three times.

Sighing with relief, Diamond said, "Come in!"

The Team Rocket grunt came in, smiling. Following her was the red headed suitor and Pearl.

"Thank you everyone for helping!" Platinum said, standing up and bowing. She went up one by one to them.

"Pearl, if it wasn't for your plan, this would've never happened. Thank you." Pearl grinned and scratched his head with his right hand.

"It was nothing, Lady! It was fun seeing all of it!"

Next, she walked up to the red-headed suitor and bowed.

"Thank you for helping on such short noticed, senior."

The red head simply nodded once before getting playfully nudged by the Team Rocket grunt.

"Come on, Silver! She's thanking you! At least say, 'You're welcome,'!"

Silver glared at the brunette. "That is my way of saying 'You're welcome', Soul. And we need to talk about a few things, like why you still have that outfit."

Before Soul could object, she was dragged away by Silver, flailing around to get free. Pearl ran after them to explain everything to Mr. Berlitz.

First, Platinum would distract everyone. Luckily, Silver and Soul were in Sinnoh for Professor Oak to do some tasks and had gotten Pearl's call. Of course, Silver objected at first, but Soul said that they needed to help friends in need as their seniors and he eventually agreed. Soul would cause a scene, dressed as a Team Rocket grunt. She would make the suitors run, showing how they didn't want love, only money or sexual intercourse. Silver would challenge her and seem strong, but have his Pokemon fall and run out in defeat (although he wasn't supposed to make Soul's Pokemon faint too). They would show Mr. Berlitz that none of the men were worthy for his daughter's hand in marriage and that she needed to find the right one. Luckily, Silver and Soul were in Sinnoh for Professor Oak to do some tasks and had gotten Pearl's call. Of course, Silver objected at first, but Soul said that they needed to help friends in need as their seniors and he eventually agreed.

Platinum giggled at the sight of the two Johto Dex Holders before sitting next to Diamond. She sighed with relief.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy for you to carry me earlier, Diamond."

"O-oh no! It wasn't a problem, Lady!"

An awkward silence filled the air and Diamond decided to break the silence.

"Blue's party is coming up soon. Me and Pearl will come here at noon next week to pick you up." Platinum nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Diamond. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. We've taken you to a lot of places, Lady. This shouldn't be different."

Platinum shook her head, confusing Diamond.

"No, I mean, for everything. Thank you for protecting me after all this time. I'm so glad to have met you and Pearl."

Platinum embraced Diamond in gratitude, causing him to blush. After regaining from shock, he put his arms around her waist.

"Y-you're welcome, Lady."

Platinum smiled and kissed Diamond softly on the forehead. The Sinnoh boy blushed even more and suddenly remembered what senior Soul had said to him earlier.

* * *

"_You like Platinum, right?_"

_Diamond looked surprised before looking down and nodding. Soul squealed a little._

"_Well, you should make a move on her! Maybe… kiss her._" _She had a sly grin on and suppressed a laugh, seeing Diamond's face. She acted like Blue, sure. But she loved seeing her friends in relationships. She found it extremely adorable._

"_Do you think it'll work?" Diamond asked._

"_Sure! Here, test it out on me." _

_Diamond hesitated a little before leaning towards his senior and pecked her cheek quickly. Soul clapped and smiled._

"_Good, good! Just do that to Platinum and you'll be fine!" _

_Diamond thought about it before putting on a determined face._

"_Okay! Thanks senior!" He ran out the door, leaving a squealing Soul. Unfortunately, after that, Silver came in with a dark aura surrounding him._

"_What did he just do to you?"_

"_Huh?" _

* * *

He looked down at his friend embracing him. She began to pull back before Diamond tightened the hold in panic.

"Diamond? Is something wrong?" Platinum asked. Diamond's face went completely red. This was a big chance and he wouldn't allow it to slip away. He leaned down to kiss her head, but Platinum raised her head to look at Diamond, causing the two to meet lips before Diamond could pull back. The two were in shock before pulling away. They looked away from each other, both of them holding their lips. Platinum smiled softly, her face a light pink while Diamond was softly chuckling nervously and in triumph.

He had finally kissed the girl he loved.

* * *

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed that even though there were barely any Commonershipping moments in there. ^^; I know that Soul and Crystal are technically the same person, but I decided to let Soul be a Dex Holder and have a Typlosion like Gold even though I said earlier that Soul would have a Megnium. I warped the Dex Holder members. Sue me. xD **

**Up next: Everyone**

**P.S. I can't wait to write this chapter. :D It has Running Man themes in it… if you're Korean, you'll know what I'm talking about. :3**

**UniqueNeko**


	7. Running Man: PokeSpe Style

**If there are any Koreans and/or Running Man fans out there, you'll know what the game that Blue plans is. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Running Man.**

* * *

Yellow positioned her arm better so that she could carry her gift box better. She was on her way to a location where Blue had informed her to go. Blue had everyone get one gift for another person that she assigned, even though it wasn't Christmas. When people asked, she only replied, "Halloween is coming up and that's a holiday, right? We have to get in the spirit!"

Yellow's assigned partner was Ruby and she had gotten him a sewing kit with cyan, lavender, and pink thread. She hoped that he would like it, since he loved beauty. She spotted the location and ran towards it.

_National Park._ Why would Blue gather everyone here? She ran inside the gate and saw everyone gathered around. She set the box down on a table with other gifts.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!" Yellow said, bowing.

"It's okay, Yellow. You're only late by five minutes." Blue replied, giggling. "Anyhow, welcome to the party! To start off, why don't we open gifts, hmm? Red, you first!"

The boy went over to the boxes and searched for his name. When he finally found it, he picked up the purple wrapped box. He opened it and saw a variety of Pokeballs inside another smaller container. He saw a paper that read, "_Hope you like them, senior. From, Crystal._"

Red looked up and smiled. "Thanks Crystal." She nodded back, smiling.

"Okay, since Crystal gave that gift to Red, it's her turn!" Blue yelled.

* * *

Everyone eventually retrieved their presents and was satisfied with them one way or another. Crystal received some random gems from Emerald, he got a jacket from Silver, the red-headed boy got some berries and a Heavy Ball from Sapphire, she got a large supply of food from Dia (which she loved), he got a joke book from Ruby, Yellow gave him the sewing kit (which he adored and practically squeezed the life out of Yellow when he got it), Yellow received a new fishing rod from Gold, he got some money from Green (which he was fine with), the Trainer got a Riolu from Red (Green needed to research it for an upcoming report). Since Red already received his present, Blue went to find hers and she got a dress from Soul. The champion got a scarf from Pearl, he got a new tuxedo from Platinum, and she got a necklace from Blue.

After giving and receiving thanks, everyone settled down when Blue clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Now that the gifts have been unwrapped, we shall play a game!"

She got her Ditto to transform into a hat. Blue put several pieces of paper inside of the hat and shook the hat around.

"In this game, Red and Green are captains and therefore, we have two separate teams. Their names are not in the hat, so could you two come here please?"

The two boys walked up to her as told and Blue held out the hat to Red.

"Pick a paper please!"

Red shoved his hand in the hat and scrambled around before picking a piece of paper and unfolding it.

"Gold." He read aloud. Blue motioned for the said boy to come up and when he did, Blue took the paper from Red's hand and threw it at a random direction before holding out the hat to Green.

"Your turn!" She said. He picked a random piece of paper and read the name written.

"Silver."

The two boys glared at each other, since they didn't get along that well. Silver went up to Green and stood as far away from him as possible.

After the process was done, the teams were decided. On Red's team were Gold, Emerald, Yellow, Pearl, Crystal, and Diamond. On Green's team were Silver, Platinum, Ruby, Soul, Sapphire, and Blue.

"Okay!" Blue yelled. "Green's team will be known as the Chasing Team while Red's team will be the Running Team. Green's team will try to capture everyone on Red's team before two hours. You have the whole park to run around in so don't worry, Red's team! You can only stay inside the park though."

"How are we going to find them in this big area?" Ruby asked. Blue shook her head.

"Do you think I come unprepared? Everyone on Red's team will be wearing an alarm which could go off at any time. After the two hours are up, that's when the winning team will be decided! Red's team will be wearing name tags on their backs."

Blue took out a rectangular piece of paper with Red's name on it and stuck it onto his back. She ripped it off, revealing that it could peel off easily if someone tried to, but it was guaranteed not to fall off.

"Green's team must rip off everyone's name tags on Red's team before the two hours are up. Red's team will have 5 minutes to run off."

After Red's team put on their alarm and tags, Blue set the time to five minutes and everyone ran off. Five minutes wasn't that long so Green's team set off shortly after and the game began.

* * *

_2 hours, 55 minutes, and 45 seconds left_

Red crawled through the tall grass before finding two rocks together that was big enough for him to hide behind. He slid behind the rocks and kept a close eye out for anyone on Green's team. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps coming closer. He got himself ready to run and could see a silhouette not too far in front of him. He squinted to see who it was and sighed with relief as he figured out the person's identification.

"Yellow! Over here!" He whispered. Yellow looked over towards his direction and sighed with relief. She tiptoed over and crouched down.

"Red? Why are you hiding here? People could step on you!" She said. Red smiled.

"I'll be fine, Yellow. I'm not flat on the ground. I'm sitting behind the rocks. Come here, sit." He patted the spot next to him and she started to walk over when she remembered the alarm. She backed away and shook her head.

"The alarm could go off and if we're together, the sound would be louder." Yellow explained. Red was impressed on how she figured it out.

"I'll go over there." Yellow pointed to some bushes. Red nodded. Before she could take a step, however, the alarm rang out. It sounded like a siren and it was indeed VERY loud. The two Kanto trainers tried their best to lower the sound by covering it, but it didn't do much. They could hear Soul and Ruby's voices coming closer.

"I think I hear something!" Soul cried out.

"Me too! Let's go!" Ruby replied.

"Damn! Let's go, Yellow!" Red grabbed Yellow's hand and ran off into a random direction further away from the two. When Soul and Ruby finally caught up, the two were already gone far away. Soul wiped some sweat away from her forehead.

"They run really fast!" Soul exclaimed.

* * *

_2 hours, 43 minutes, and 22 seconds left_

Platinum walked around, searching and hearing for anyone on Red's team. Alongside her was Sapphire, who used her nose to lead them here.

"Senior, I don't think anyone is here." Platinum said, disappointed. Sapphire shushed her, confusing the Sinnoh trainer.

"I can smell someone… I think it's Senior Crystal and yer friend, Pearl."

Sapphire led Platinum towards the scent and soon spotted the two hiding up behind some trees. Crystal seemed to be talking to Pearl about some hiding places they could move onto. Tiptoeing up to them, they reached about 5 feet before the alarm set off again. Crystal and Pearl covered the alarms, but it didn't soften the sound. At that point, Sapphire and Platinum ran up to them, knowing that the alarm would sound out their footsteps slightly. Crystal spotted the two and started to run, but Sapphire pounced on her while Platinum jumped onto Pearl. Crystal and Pearl rolled so that their backs were on the ground. They knew by doing this, Sapphire and Platinum would have a harder time getting their tags off. Sapphire struggled to flip Crystal over, with Platinum also failing, so Sapphire started tickling Crystal on the stomach. The Johto girl burst into laughter as she struggled to push her junior off. The alarm had stopped at that point and Sapphire saw Crystal sit up a little to push her off and saw her chance to pull off the tag. Sapphire kept one hand tickling Crystal's stomach while her other hand reached behind Crystal's back. Before Crystal could react, Sapphire quickly pulled off the tag and got off Crystal, patting her on the shoulder.

"Y' did good, senior!" She said.

"Thank you, Sapphire." Crystal replied.

Platinum was perched on Pearl's back and was trying to grab the tag, but she had to wring her arms around Pearl's neck to not get knocked off balance from Pearl's attempt to drop Platinum. Seeing that Sapphire had gotten Crystal's tag, Platinum was determined to get Pearl's. She kept her left arm around Pearl's neck while the other reached for his tag. Pearl jerked forward and almost knocked Platinum off balance, but she kept a tight grip around his neck with her one arm and gripped the tag. She ripped it off before Pearl could try to throw Platinum off and she jumped to the ground, panting and smiling at her achievement.

"Good job, little miss." Pearl said, grinning.

"Thank you, Pearl." Platinum smiled at her friend.

"You did it, rookie! Let's go!" Sapphire said, pulling Platinum to another random direction.

A voice echoed throughout the park, "Crystal and Pearl. Out."

* * *

_2 hours, 1 minute, and 8 seconds left_

Gold, Emerald, and Dia were hiding up in some trees before they heard the announcement.

"Crystal and Pearl. Out."

Gold cursed while Emerald and Dia looked at each other, shocked.

"I wasn't expecting Super Serious Gal to get out so soon." Gold muttered.

"Pearl too! He wouldn't get caught so easily…" Dia said.

"Well, they were, okay? We have to expect the least expected sometimes!" Emerald said. The three heard the snap of a twig and became quiet instantly. Gold peered down slightly to see Green, Silver, and Blue walking towards them,

"Shit." Gold muttered, hiding himself better in the leaves.

Meanwhile, the atmosphere with the three was tense. Well, with Silver and Green. The two kept glaring at each other while Blue skipped happily in front of them. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly, making the two boys bump into her.

"What the hell, pesky woman?" Green said.

"Don't insult her." Silver growled.

"Shh!" Blue said. She picked up some pebbles from the ground and looked around cautiously. She then threw her pebbles to the right of them and listened closely.

"Ouch!" A voice yelled before being quiet, but it was too late because Blue heard it.

"Aha! I know you're there! Silver, climb up that tree!" Blue shouted, pointing to a tree not far from the one she was going towards.

"Green! Stay here in case anyone decides to escape!"

"I thought I was captain here." Green grumbled as the two climbed up the tree.

"Crap!" Gold said, seeing Silver climb towards him and Dia. Emerald saw Blue coming up his tree also.

"What do we do?! We can't escape anywhere and I doubt that we can outrun Senior Green!" Diamond shouted, panicking. Gold looked around frantically before getting an idea. He crouched down and took a giant leap towards the next tree over. Diamond and Emerald looked at him, dumbfounded, before doing the same thing. Silver and Blue barely missed catching them.

"Damn it!" Blue shouted at the three jumped from tree to tree in random directions.

"No point of catching them." Silver muttered, sliding down the tree. Blue didn't listen and set off after Diamond who seemed to be the slowest out of the three.

Diamond looked back and saw Blue following him closely.

"_How does she jump like that so fast?!" _Diamond thought as Blue jumped and landed as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Diamond had to pause before jumping. Blue was getting closer and before Diamond could jump, Blue caught him and put him in a headlock.

"No escaping! Might as well give up now!" Blue shouted. Diamond was told about his senior's wrath from Red and Green and didn't feel like facing it. He nodded in agreement and Blue ripped off Diamond's tag.

"Thanks Diamond! See you later!" She said, jumping back to Silver and Green. Diamond slouched on the tree, exhausted.

"I'm hungry…"

"Diamond. Out." The same voice from before echoed throughout the park.

* * *

_1 hour, 5 minutes, and 1 second left_

Sapphire and Platinum were sitting on a bench, taking a break. So far, the most recent capture was Diamond, but that was a while ago and the two were getting antsy, not finding anyone else. They haven't heard any alarms (surprisingly) and they eventually decided to take a break.

"How do they hide so well?" Platinum asked aloud. Sapphire shrugged.

"Who knows? We Dex Holders have our ways, y'know?"

The two were silent, enjoying the peace and relaxing a little.

After about ten minutes, they both heard the alarm faintly ring somewhere. They got up immediately and looked around.

"Can you smell anything, senior?" Platinum asked. She shook her head.

"No. This person is too far."

The two ran towards the sound of the alarm and heard it grow louder with each step they took.

"I can smell 'em now! It's Emerald!"

The said boy popped out from the top of a tree as he jumped towards another one, sticking his tongue.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunted. Emerald made the biggest mistake saying that to Sapphire, who was an expert on climbing trees.

"Sure thing." She smirked as she began climbing the tree. She was going at an incredible speed and Emerald's eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh oh!" He yelled before jumping away. Sapphire reached the top and jumped after him.

"Come back here!" Sapphire shouted.

"A-ah! Senior!" Platinum called out. She tried to run after them, but they were already gone, leaving Platinum alone. The alarm echoed for a while before stopping.

"Oh dear… what do I do now?"

* * *

_45 minutes and 7 seconds left_

Red and Yellow were sneaking quietly through a field, looking around for anyone who might be near.

A familiar voice echoed throughout the park again. "Emerald. Out."

"Damn…" Red muttered. The two continued to walk through the field. Yellow was looking around frantically before yelling, "Duck, Red!"

He did immediately as he was told and felt a body fly over him before landing next to Red. He looked up to see Soul rubbing her head.

"Oww…" She muttered.

"Don't just sit there, Soul! Get them!" Ruby shouted before pouncing on Yellow, who screamed in surprise.

"Yellow!" Red shouted. He went to help her, but Soul grabbed onto his ankle.

"You're not getting away!"

Red knew that he and Yellow were in a bad situation and tried desperately to think of a strategy before an Oran berry was suddenly launched onto Soul's cheek. She cried out in surprise but kept her grip on Red's ankle. With Ruby and Yellow, a Sitrus berry and launched onto Ruby's hat. He cried out in horror as he gripped his hat and let go of Yellow.

"My hat!" Ruby cried in anguish.

"Ruby! Yellow is getting-!" Soul tried to yell, but a Pecha berry interrupted her as it was launched onto her forehead. Ruby didn't listen as he fussed over his hat. Yellow looked around frantically to see where the berries were coming from before seeing a familiar person launch a Cheri berry at Soul's nose, who finally let go of Red's ankle at that shot. Her face was covered in berry juice and the two tried to get the berries off of them.

"Gold! You saved us!" Yellow yelled as she saw the said person run up to them with his billard cue. His other hand held some random berries.

"No problem! I found these berries in the trees and while I was eating them, I found you guys in trouble, so I helped you out!" He grinned as he popped an Oran berry in his mouth.

"Sorry Soul!" He called out. "You're my best friend and all, but I had to do it!"

"I'll get you back, Gold!" Soul yelled, but she was laughing at her childhood friend's silly plan.

"Let's go!" Red shouted, running off with Gold and Yellow following.

* * *

_21 minutes and 46 seconds left_

Green cursed as he and Silver chased after Red, Yellow, and Gold. Blue took too long to come back so the two (mostly Green) decided to leave and search for more people before finding the three said people running through some tall grass. Their alarms sounded which confirmed that they were people from the other team. Red was carrying Yellow bridal style to go make their running faster since Yellow didn't have the speed and stamina that Red and Gold did. Gold was running behind them, shooting berries at Silver and Green (he was able to get a lot of berries).

Green cursed again as a Persim berry grazed his cheek. He and Silver were covered in a variety of berry juices and they were both getting irritated.

When a Razz berry hit Silver's stomach, he angrily yelled, "Gold, I will KILL you if another berry dares to hit me!"

There was a moment of hesitation before a Tamato berry hit Silver in between his eyes as Gold's laughter was heard. Silver growled menacingly.

"Come back here!" Silver shouted.

An Aspear berry hit Green's shoulder and the berries were stopped as the two boys saw a person jump on Gold.

"Whaa! Senior Blue!" Gold yelled. Red ran off without knowing that Gold was captured and the two boys caught up to Gold and Blue. Gold lied on the ground, unconscious as Blue was next to him, fiddling with his name tag. She looked up and smirked.

"Took you guys long enough." She said. She took out a tiny microphone, and pressed a button before she spoke into it.

"Gold. Out." She said as her voice echoed throughout the park at the same time.

"So it was you that spoke every time someone was out." Green said. Blue nodded and held up a device with a red and yellow dot flashing on it.

"I put a tracker in everyone's tag to see who was out or not. Once the tracking chip is ripped off from the person, the tracker loses its signal and dies, showing me who got out."

Green and Silver took in this information before nodding.

"Okay. We only have Red and Yellow to catch and there are six of us. Let's go now." Green said before the trio ran off after the two Kanto Dex Holders.

* * *

_6 minutes and 23 seconds left_

Yellow and Red were currently at a fountain, with Red resting and Yellow on lookout. He washed his face to cool himself off.

"I'm sorry to burden you by carrying me, Red." Yellow said, feeling guilty. Red chuckled and patted her head.

"I'm the one who picked you up."

"But still-!" Yellow began to argue but Red put his hand over her mouth before she could speak.

"I forgive you. Now no more apologizing, okay?" Red smiled. Yellow blushed and nodded and Red pulled his hand away.

"Thank you, Red." Yellow smiled at him.

"You're-" Before he could finish, their alarms started ringing. They covered it, but they knew it was pointless as they saw everyone from Green's team come from different directions.

"There they are!" Soul shouted.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sapphire yelled, running towards them. All six members ran towards Red and Yellow as they panicked.

"_How much time is left?!" _Red thought desperately. Everyone was getting closer and Yellow had lied down, putting her back on the ground so they wouldn't get her name tag so easily. Red looked around and saw Ruby and Silver pounce on him before he moved away at the last second. Blue and Platinum were trying to get Yellow to flip over. Green and Soul were ready to pounce on Red.

Blue had finally flipped Yellow over and Platinum ripped off her name tag. Blue took out her microphone and said, "Yellow. Out."

Yellow sent Red an apologetic smile, which Red returned with a sympathetic grin. Everyone from Green's team formed a circle around Red.

"There's no escaping, Red!" Blue cheerfully said. "You should just give up! We outnumber you!"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Red said playfully.

"Suit yourself!" Blue said before pouncing on Red. Platinum and Sapphire grabbed on to Red's legs while Soul, Silver, and Green tried to pull out Red's tag. He let himself fall to the ground, which made Blue move before she could fall with him. His back was to the ground and people struggled to flip him over.

It was a long time before there was a siren that echoed throughout the park. Blue motioned everyone on her team to stop, which made everyone confused. She took out her microphone.

"Game over! The winning team is Red!"

* * *

"Good job, senior!" Crystal said as everyone came back to where they first met. The people who got out were to meet there and either watch the game take place thanks to a TV and a several video cameras which were recording everyone with the help of some of the Dex Holders' flying Pokemon.

"Have some cake as a reward!" Diamond said, holding out a piece of cake (it was supposed to be his sixth piece of cake, but he decided to share).

Red took it and smiled sheepishly. "Come on guys, you did great too."

Red's team didn't listen and kept complementing him. Green's team, though depressed on the loss, were laughing.

"That was fun!" Soul said happily. "We should do something like that again!"

"Who said that we wouldn't see each other during Halloween?" Blue said with a wink. Green groaned.

"I don't think I can handle another party like this. I have work to do."

"I found that to be entertaining also." Platinum said, smiling.

In the end, the party ended with smiles as everyone enjoyed the end of the party with their friends.

* * *

**DONE~! THIS TOOK ME ABOUT 2-3 HOURS TO TYPE. OH MY EYES. x 3 x**

**FIRSTLY! I KNOW THAT ORIGINALLY, THE PEOPLE IN RUNNING MAN ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR FOR THE GAME BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE THAT. :D**

**SECONDLY~! THIS IS THE LONGEST FANFICTION I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR! 12 PAGES! - faints –**

**LASTLY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Up next: Dex Holder Girls**

**UniqueNeko**


	8. The Seven Kingdoms

**AU fanfiction! :D This contains the DexHolder girls. The boys come out, but this focuses on the girls mostly. ;3**

* * *

There were seven kingdoms ruled by seven different princesses. The first kingdom was the Kingdom of Water, where the people cleansed drinking water and sent them to other lands for profits. This land was ruled by an ocean-eyed woman, whose brown hair flowed beautifully down her back. Many men in her kingdom begged for her hand, but the only man she had her eyes on was a prince with dashing green eyes and orange spiky hair that seemed to be like the sunset. The princess's eyes always glowed with mischief as she pulled off a few tricks she had up her sleeve every now and then. Though she was sly and sneaky, she adored her land very much like all of the princesses and did anything she could to help.

The second kingdom was the Kingdom of Nature. The land strived with trees and mountains with many animals living amongst it. This kingdom never harmed nature in any way, but helped other kingdoms by sending herbs and medicines found from and made naturally from their land. This kingdom was ruled by an innocent blonde princess. Her amber eyes were always shining with kindness and everyone in the kingdom loved her. She has always been in love with a crimson-eyed man who saved her from a dragon when she was only a child. She always roamed her kingdom, always guarding her land in a way and helping her people.

The third kingdom was the Kingdom of Stars. The purpose for this kingdom was to make throwing knives and stars for people like warriors to use in battle. The sky is said to show a gorgeous display of many stars every night with a jet black background cloaking above. The princess was a serious but kind woman. Her eyes were unique; a sort of a pale clear color. Her navy-blue hair was tied in pigtails and she focused on studies and always had a man with gold eyes visit her (though she didn't mind). She was the most intelligent out of all the princesses and her knowledge would continue to grow every day.

The fourth kingdom was the Kingdom of Music. The princess that ruled this kingdom was the sister of the princess of the Kingdom of Stars and unlike her sister, this princess was outgoing. She looked almost like her sister, only with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a kind heart and loved her people dearly, as if they were her own children. She doesn't have any evil in her heart and is secretly guarded by an assassin of rouge hair and silver eyes who she has known ever since the man was eleven and she ten. Her kindness would never cease and her sunny spirit would always stay.

The fifth kingdom was the Kingdom of Warriors. The princess was also a warrior herself, her azure eyes always flaring with determination and courage. Her medium length hair was a light brown and was always tied with a bandana since she never stayed in her castle and always trained with her fellow knights. Her strong heart always encouraged men to keep fighting and never give up, no matter how big the stakes. Though she was wild and strong, her heart beat madly for her designer of clothes, who had crimson eyes that always seemed to soften whenever the princess came. Her courage would never die and she would always encourage her people to fight on and get stronger.

The sixth kingdom was the Kingdom of Snow. Winter was everlasting here and the land was a complete white. The princess was a true lady with proper manners. Though she was the youngest out of all of the princesses, she seemed to be the most mature. Her dark blue hair fell to her back and her gray eyes shined with the light. Her snow was used to create Never Melting Ice and send it to other kingdoms for profit like the Kingdom of Water. Her two trusted bodyguards always protected her from any danger and she was in what seemed to be a forbidden love with one of them. She was always polite and never failed to please anyone with her manners.

The seventh kingdom was the Kingdom of Entertainment. The people here had unique talents and would always show them off, having people from everywhere come to watch the chosen performers of the princess in the grand hall. The princess herself was also talented in the world of entertainment and her brown ponytail bounced as she skipped with excitement from the atmosphere of any show. Her three trusted friends always accompanied her and she was falling in love with the boy that had brown hair and a determination to become the strongest (though she didn't know yet). She loved to see and admire what other people could do and always treated them equally, no matter how they looked. Her enthusiasm seemed to rub off on everyone as they never stopped to show what they could do.

These seven kingdoms made up one land. These seven kingdoms were stamped to a covenant, which stated that the Land of Iris would always stay pure and never have evil intentions. Evil forced awaited them all and the seven princesses (along with their knights) would work together and fight. The princesses had an unbreakable bond of friendship and would never hesitate to help one another.

This was the Land of Iris.

* * *

**Ehh, not my best work, but I tried. It's kinda weird and maybe confusing, but whatever. ^^; **

**Up next: Black and White **

**UniqueNeko**


	9. Repayment

…**So… One of my real life friends know about this account. xD I was surprised to know that she's on fanfiction too! Her account is ronnieangell. ^^ Go check her out!**

**Note: This story is has an AU environment.**

**Disclaimer: …Do I have to say?**

* * *

Black sighed in irritation as he rubbed his eyes, taking a break from doing his homework. He was only halfway to being halfway done. Black groaned as he got up from his chair and laid down on his bed. He sighed in content, making himself comfortable. His eyes drooped from drowsiness and he soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"God, how do you do this…?" White muttered as she attempted to do a problem on her math homework. She struggled with it before giving up. She stretched and yawned, aggravated with all the homework. She picked up her cell phone, texting her friends to help her with her homework.

Yellow replied first, saying, "_I wish I could, White, but I'm currently with my uncle. I'm really sorry!"_

Crystal sent the next text, "_I'm busy with some work for the professor. Sorry."_

And so it continued. Blue said that she was sick and couldn't move out of bed, Red was at his practice for basketball and soon later, baseball, Green was out of the question since he was very busy already with two presentations coming up for his grandfather's company, Gold was too lazy (which White wasn't surprised with) and said that he wouldn't even do the homework, Silver was currently with Soul, tutoring her, so both of them weren't available. Ruby was at drama club, Sapphire was helping with her father's work, Emerald was sleeping and didn't reply, and Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl were currently travelling to meet Professor Rowan. White sighed worriedly, not knowing what to do. She considered calling Cheren and Bianca, but she remembered that they were travelling like the Sinnoh trio for two days.

"What do I do now?" White muttered. She looked through her contacts again, trying to search for someone to request for help. She stopped at one name and sustained a face palm for not thinking of it earlier.

Black. One of her most trusted companions. Why didn't she ask him first? She pressed the call button, listening to the rings. After a while, White didn't get a reply. She stared at her pile of homework before shaking her head.

"I guess I could go over…" White said. She didn't want to intrude, but she was really desperate to finish all of the homework. She shoved everything into her bag (including some money if Black did help her) and slung it over her shoulder. She ran out the front door of her house, nearing her friend's.

* * *

After about five blocks, White finally arrived. She stopped in front of Black's house, panting. She knocked on the front door after regaining her strength and waited. She didn't get an answer and opened the door quietly, finding it unlocked.

"Black?" She called out. She walked around the first floor, attempting to find Black. When she didn't find him, she went up the stairs to the second floor of his house.

"Black?" She yelled again. White sighed as she walked around. She roamed around to almost every inch of the second floor and realized that she had one more room left to search. She opened the door, finding Black asleep on his bed. White was shocked at first, knowing that her friend usually had great energy and stamina. She put her bag down on the floor and sat beside Black's bed. She poked his cheek gently.

"Black? I need help on homework." She said. He continued to sleep and she poked his cheek a little more forcefully.

"C'mon, Black, wake up. As your boss, I demand that you wake up." She still got no answer and sighed. She glanced at his face, noticing how content he looked. Black had noticeable black bags under his eyes and White unconsciously touched under his right eye.

"_What did he do to have these bags_?"

She then remembered when she called Black not too long ago about helping her with the school newspaper.

* * *

"_White, White!" A girl ran up to her carrying several papers. She had magenta eyes with her brown hair falling to her shoulders. "These are the submissions for the paper!"_

_White smiled. "Great! Just edit it over a little and see if it's appropriate."_

_The girl saluted and ran off, making White chuckle. So far, progress was a little slow due to having only White and a small amount of people as staff. White was the manager_ _of the paper and she was frantic, knowing that they had to print by next week._

"_White, White!" The girl from earlier went up to White again. "This article has some inappropriate language! Is it acceptable?"_

_White took the paper from the girl and her eyes widened with each sentence she wrote. She had an idea on who wrote this sexual article and ripped it up, throwing it into the trash bin. The girl nodded, knowing the answer, and ran off to continue her work. White sighed as she plopped into a chair, beginning to edit Blue's advice column. She and the other girl were the only available ones at the meeting and there was a lot to edit. After finishing editing the advice column, she decided to call Black to see if he could help. She dialed in his number and waited for him to pick up. After four rings, his voice came from the other end._

"_Prez?" _

"_Black! Is there any chance that you could come over to the school library? Cerise and I are working on the paper and there's still so much to do!"_

_The magenta-eyed girl looked over, hearing her name. When she saw that her boss was talking to someone, she went back to work._

_Black chuckled, noticing her frantic tone. "I wish I could, Prez, but I have a lot to do." White noticed that his voice sounded very sleepy._

"_Black? Are you all right?" There was a rustling in the background on Black's end before he replied._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, Prez. I'm partially helping senior Green complete a project for his company. He told me to research about 145 Pokemon from our region he listed."_

"_Oh. Well, good luck."_

"_Thanks Prez." _

_White pressed the 'End Call' button and shoved the device into her pocket. She was worried about her friend, knowing that he was extremely tired. She wished that she could help somehow._

* * *

"So he finally broke down…" White said. Black was peacefully sleeping, unaware of White's close presence. She giggled quietly as she went over to his desk, finding that he was also struggling with homework. She noticed a binder in the corner and gently took it, observing the papers on the inside. She found many typed out paragraphs, each about one Pokemon. She knew that he was only halfway done and had little time. White smiled as she turned on the computer on Black's desk and sat down on her chair.

* * *

Black drowsily opened his eyes. It took his eyes a minute to adjust his vision and gazed around the room. He looked to his desk, noticing that his computer was on, his binder next to it, and his homework piled into a neat stack. He stood up, walking over. He opened his binder, finding more papers than last time he checked. After halfway, he noticed some new papers he didn't recognize. It was the other half of the list he was supposed to research and got confused.

"_I didn't do this…_" He put the binder down on his next and examined the pile known as his homework and found that it was all completed. Some of the answers were off, but they were done.

"_Who could've…?_"

He went to go out of his room when he noticed a familiar bag on the ground. He went over to it and examined it, trying to figure out who it belonged to. It finally snapped and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Prez? What's her bag doing here?" He took the bag and hung it on his bedpost to remind him to return it to her tomorrow. He went over to his desk again, trying to find out why his friend's bag was here and why his work was all completed. He sat down, noticing a document tab blinking. He clicked on it and a short message was on there.

_Hey Black!_

_I came over to ask for help on homework, but then I noticed that you were really tired and in a slumber. I did the rest of your work so now you can sleep peacefully! Homework's answers may be a bit off, but at least it's done!_

_From, Prez._

Black smiled. So it was her who did all of this. He went over to her bag and opened it, finding that she had also left her uncompleted homework. Black took the papers and sat on the chair again, getting out a pencil.

"Thanks Prez. I'll repay you now." He said as if White was right next to him and began working.

* * *

**Kind of sloppy, but hey, I'm tired. = w = **

**Up Next: Everyone (again :D) **

**UniqueNeko**


	10. The Week Trip: Part One

… **Hi. o u o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… which means I don't own Pokemon. Kay? Kay. :3**

* * *

"Blue, where are we?" Red asked. All of the Dex Holders were currently at a small village. They were all on a trip Blue had suggested to go to.

"A small village! Duh!" Blue replied. Everyone sighed, knowing it was pointless to ask any further.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ruby grumbled. Blue heard him and answered his question.

"Well, we're going to a small house that I rented for the week. The mayor of this town didn't mind since no one is supposed to live in it any time soon anyway. Speaking of which, there it is!"

Blue went up to a gate and took out a rusty key, unlocking it. Everyone entered, seeing a cozy little house. Observing further, there was a kitchen, living room, and 10 bedrooms (which was surprising since the house looked too small to fit that many rooms). There were also two bathrooms and a little shed next to the house to store tools.

"This seems cozy." Silver said, observing some pictures hung on the wall. They displayed Pokemon in cute costumes.

"It's cute in a way." Soul giggled.

"There are a lot of rooms too." Yellow added. "We could even fit some of our Pokemon if we have two people sleep in each room. The two remaining ones can let our Pokemon sleep outside of their Pokeballs for once."

"I won't mind staying in here for a week." Silver said.

"I have a list on who sleeps with who!" Blue called out, pointing to a piece of paper on the wall. "You'll know which rooms are yours since I put numbers on the room doors!" Blue put on a sly smile as everyone went to see who they were rooming with.

_Red and Yellow: Room 1_

_Green and Blue: Room 2_

_Gold and Crystal: Room 3_

_Silver and Soul: Room 4_

_Ruby and Sapphire: Room 5_

_Emerald and Pearl: Room 6_

_Diamond and Platinum: Room 7_

_Black and White: Room 8_

"WHAAAAT?!" Sapphire screamed, pointing to Ruby. "I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP WITH THIS PRISSY!"

"AND I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THIS BARBARIAN!" Ruby shouted. Blue smirked as she shrugged.

"Okay, then. I guess I could switch it around… Maybe Sapphire can sleep with _Gold_…" Ruby grit his teeth as he glared at Blue. Sapphire in the same room with Gold? Alone?

"F-fine. The arrangements can stay as they are." Ruby grumbled.

"I don't want to be with this pervert!" Crystal screamed, gesturing towards Gold. He only smirked.

"Is that so? I guess I could put Soul with Gold then… After all, they've slept in the same bed before when they were five so this shouldn't be different, right?" Blue held in a laugh as she saw Silver's face turn red.

"The arrangements are fine." Silver spat out. His eyes went wide as he made the outburst. How did that happen?

"Wait, what? No, wa-!" Crystal began to say, but Blue interrupted her, knowing that more complaints would go out if this went on.

"Anyway! Everyone, unpack and get some sleep! It's around ten p.m. right now and you're all expected to be in the living room, dressed up and ready to go by 9 a.m.~!" Everyone sighed, wondering about what plan Blue had in mind.

* * *

_Room 1: Red and Yellow_

The walls of Red and Yellow's room were a light blue. The floors were smooth and white, with pictures of flowers hung on the walls.

"The designers of this place made everything comfortable." Red smiled. Yellow nodded.

"It's in good shape in case anyone wants to live in it." She said as she unrolled her sleeping bag. Red followed her action and placed it almost right next to her. Yellow blushed slightly at this.

"Uh, Red? Aren't you a little too close to my sleeping bag? I might take up too much space for you." Red gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, Yellow? You're so small; I doubt you'd take up that much room." He patted her head as Yellow's blush deepened.

"I-if you say so…"

* * *

_Room 2: Green and Blue_

The two Kanto Dex Holders were already unpacked and were currently sitting on their sleeping bags in silence. Their sleeping bags were a little further away from each other than Red and Yellow were, but they were still pretty close. Since neither of them were tired, they decided that they would forge sleep later. Blue was writing in a notebook while Green was reading a book.

Curiosity took over as Green asked, "What are you writing in that book?"

"I'm planning." Blue replied. Green looked up from reading and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Planning? About what exactly?" Blue smiled in reply.

"Just some activities we could do during the week. Wanna help, Greenie?" Green sighed as he came over.

"Don't call me that. Since I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll take your offer." He sat next to her, observing what she wrote in her notebook.

_Sunday: Arrival of house_

_Monday: _

_Tuesday: _

_Wednesday: _

_Thursday:_

_Friday: _

_Saturday:_

"I can't think of fun activities for us to do. There are a lot of sports, but I feel like it's too unfair." Blue pouted as she concentrated. "If I put more sports, you and Red would probably win most of them with Gold and Silver coming close. It's no fun that way."

"Everyone has their own strengths. If you put more sports, you never know what could happen." Green replied. "Sapphire loves the outdoors so she might have good strength. Crystal would probably outshine everyone at sports including your legs and feet."

"I guess… But it's still no fun." Blue sighed. "It should be unique." Green rolled his eyes.

"_This is going to take a while._"

* * *

_Room 3: Gold and Crystal_

"You are to stay about five feet away from me." Crystal said as she put her sleeping bag as far away as she could from Gold's.

"Whatever." Gold shrugged and smirked. "You're going to attach yourself to me eventually."

"In your dreams. I wouldn't even think about going near you." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Super Serious Gal, do you hate me that much?" Gold said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yes." Crystal replied, though they both knew they were only playing around. Gold held his heart as he pretended to be in pain.

"Direct hit." Gold said. Crystal couldn't help but laugh as he fell to the ground.

* * *

_Room 4: Silver and Soul_

The two were currently sitting on the floor, playing cards, since they didn't have fatigue on them.

"Do you have any twos?" Soul asked.

"Go Fish." Silver replied. Soul took a card from the pile next to them.

"Do you have any aces?" Silver asked. Soul pouted as she put down her cards.

"How do you always win against me with this?" She asked. Silver shrugged as he took his and Soul's cards and put them in the pile, shuffling them.

"At least you beat me at something." Soul giggled as Silver scowled at her. Suddenly, he remembered what Blue had said earlier.

"_Is that so? I guess I could put Soul with Gold then… After all, they've slept in the same bed before when they were five so this shouldn't be different, right?_"

"Hey, I have a question." Silver said as he started to pass out the cards.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did…" Silver blushed slightly. Why was he asking? It wasn't his business…

"Did…?" Soul said, putting Silver out of his thoughts.

"Did you really sleep with Gold when you were five in the same bed?" Silver asked as he picked up his cards. He wanted to smack himself. There was no turning back now. Soul nodded as she examined her cards.

"We had a lot of sleepovers back then. Jealous, Silver?" Soul giggled. Though it was only supposed to be a joke, Silver blushed intensely.

"As if. I just can't believe you could even sleep, knowing that pervert was to next to you." Silver grumbled. Soul only giggled again.

* * *

_Room 5: Ruby and Sapphire_

Ruby sighed in irritation as realization hit him.

_He forgot his sleeping bag._

He knew that Sapphire would never be willing to give him hers. Maybe he could go to town and buy some blankets and pillows…

Before he could, however, something was thrown at his face. He rubbed his sore cheek as he looked down to see a purple sleeping bag on his lap which he knew was Sapphire's.

"You can have it," Sapphire's voice made Ruby look up to see that she was standing over him.

"You're obviously not the barbarian I know," Ruby said. "She would never be this nice."

Sapphire fumed. "Well, sorry for being nice to ya! Anyways, I can always just go to the forest and sleep there or something." Ruby gasped in horror as he thought of all the muck and dirt the forest provided.

"There is no way that you are going to do that!" Ruby protested. "Think of all of the filth I'll have to clean off of you!"

"Ya don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." Sapphire scowled. Ruby only rolled his eyes.

"You're expecting me to believe that you'll actually take a shower after you sleep in the forest. Sapphire only looked at the ground.

"Fine then, I'll just sleep with the Pokemon." Sapphire said. Before Ruby could protest any further, she went out of the door to where her Pokemon were staying. Ruby sighed.

"I feel like there's a catch to this."

* * *

_Room 6: Emerald and Pearl_

"…"

"…"

"So you take that side and I'll take this one?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_Room 7: Diamond and Platinum_

"I'll let you pick where you want to sleep, Little Miss." Diamond said. He waited for Platinum to choose a spot in the room before unpacking his own sleeping bag.

"Oh, Diamond," Platinum said as Diamond walked to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Little Miss?"

"Why are you so far away?"

"Well, I thought I'd give you your space."

"Oh, well, that's very kind of you, but you don't have to be so far." Platinum patted the spot next to her.

"Why don't you come over here?" She asked. Diamond blushed as he came over and put his sleeping bag next to her mini mattress (she didn't have the 'commoner' sleeping bag).

"See, now we can communicate better." Platinum said, smiling. Diamond's blush turned into a dark crimson as he nodded.

"Y-yeah, I suppose…"

* * *

_Room 8: Black and White_

Black watched White as she got Jessica into a costume and prepared to take a photo of her deer Pokemon.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked, "Prez, what are you doing?" White didn't look up as she adjusted the fedora on Jessica's head.

"Ruby asked me if I could take some photos of my Pokemon with his costumes that he made and advertise them with the help of BW Agency."

"Are you sure you won't lose the pictures?" Black asked.

"I'm going to keep my camera stored in my bag so I won't forget it when we leave. Plus, I have a feeling that senior Blue has something planned for us so that we won't have much free time."

Black nodded as the camera's flash went off. He also had that feeling his friend was talking about. What could Blue be planning?

* * *

_Monday: 7:32 a.m._

Blue sat at the living room, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She and Green had woken up about twenty minutes ago and were waiting for others to arrive. Green was currently taking a shower (Blue had already taken one). She took another sip of her beverage as she heard footsteps approach the room (she knew it wasn't Green since she could hear the shower still on). Soul and Silver entered the room next in their usual attire.

"Good morning," Soul yawned as she took a seat. Silver sat next to her on the floor.

"What are we doing today?" Silver asked Blue.

"We're going to play some games." She replied. When she and Green were planning the activities, Blue decided to add more than one game since time would go by faster that way.

"Like what?" Soul questioned.

"You'll see," Blue smirked as she finished her drink and set it down on the table the three were sitting around. They heard the shower tap turn off and waited in silence.

"So, who do you think will wake up next?" Blue asked.

"Well, Yellow, Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond are out since they'll probably be the last ones to wake up. Oh, Gold is definitely out too. If I had to say, it'd probably be Red, Pearl, or Crystal." Soul replied.

"That's reasonable." Blue said. Green had walked in at that moment, wearing his usual outfit while drying his hair with a towel.

"What's reasonable?" He asked.

"We're trying to guess who will wake up next." Silver replied.

"That would be Crystal. I saw her walk to the other bathroom." Green said as he sat down. Soul smiled and clapped her hands, seeing that her theory was proven right. The four sat in silence again as they waited for more people to arrive.

"Hey, Silver, you brought cards, right?" Blue asked. Silver nodded as he took them out of his pocket.

"Why don't we play Poker?" Blue suggested, smirking.

"Why not? There's nothing else to do!" Soul replied. Green only grunted as he joined in. Silver began to shuffle the cards as Red came in (Soul smiled as her theory as proven right again).

"Hey guys." Red said as he sat next to Green. "What're you doing?"

"Playing Poker." Silver replied. "You wanna play?" Red nodded and Silver began to pass out the cards.

* * *

_Monday: 8:34 a.m._

By this time, Blue, Green, Soul, Silver, Red, Crystal, Pearl, Black, White, Platinum, and Ruby were gathered at the table. The game of Poker somehow turned into a mini tournament since it was Crystal and Black versus Silver and Platinum (if there were teams, Blue thought that it would've been more entertaining). For gambling, they decided to use the candy, Plusle and Minun's Sour Zaps. The value depended on the color they were (red was 3 points, blue was 6 points, and purple were 9 points).

"We'll bet in five reds, three blues, and one purple." Crystal said, putting the candies in the middle.

"We'll bet in one purple and two blues." Silver replied. Crystal put her and Black's cards on the table, revealing straight in diamonds. Silver smirked and Platinum giggled as they revealed their cards to be a royal flush. Silver and Platinum took the candies and they took the victory.

"It was a fun game, senior." Platinum bowed to Silver. She went to sit next to Pearl and popped a blue candy in her mouth.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long." Crystal said as she sat next to Soul.

"Well, the others usually wake up really late, so waking up early will be new." Blue replied. "Though, I understand Yellow sleeping late because of her powers."

"They have less than half an hour left." Ruby said. "Let's just see what happens." They agreed as Green and White went against Red and Soul.

Ddddkfdjfjfjgjkgvjgfjfhdgrdh ygfhytghdfhugujrthuruigfuity 

_Monday: 9:12 a.m._

Everyone was currently at Room 1, trying to wake up Yellow. The other Dex Holders who were asleep surprisingly woke up in time.

"Yellow…" Red said, gently shaking Yellow.

"It's time to wake up~!" Blue poked her cheek.

"Come on, senior, wake up." Gold touched her back with his billard cue. Everyone has been there since 9 to attempt to take the Healer up, but to no avail. Chuchu tried to wake her trainer, but also failed.

Sapphire picked up a (oddly) thick notebook and got ready to throw it. She didn't see Yellow stir as she was ready to sit up. It was too late to take it back as Yellow sat up, with the notebook hitting her face right after. She collapsed back onto the bag, unconscious from the shock. Sapphire received glares from the Dex Holders (except Soul, Platinum and, of course, Yellow). Sapphire nervously bowed apologetically as the others attempted to wake Yellow up again.

* * *

_Monday: 10:54 a.m. _

After waking Yellow up again and treating her red mark on her cheek (which Sapphire wouldn't stop apologizing about), everyone gathered at the front yard.

"Hey, Black?" White whispered.

"What is it, Prez?" He replied.

"Is it me, or does this sort of feel like a variety show?" Black couldn't reply as Blue interrupted.

"Okay, everyone! Thanks to help from Greenie, we are going to play two games today~!" Blue said. Green rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, pesky woman." Blue ignored him as she went on.

"The first game we will play is volleyball! Red and Green are the captains, and like last time, they will pick names out of a hat!"

After the selection process, the teams were:

_Red, Blue, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Black_

_Green, Yellow, Gold, Soul, Sapphire, Pearl, Platinum, White_

Everyone walked to an open field with a volleyball net near their house (which Blue had set up earlier in the month) and took their sides. For the first round, Black and Diamond were sitting out on Red's side while Platinum and White sat out on Green's side. Pearl served the first ball. He aimed towards Crystal, who weakly hit it to Emerald. Due to his height, he wasn't able to hit it over and it fell. Red cursed mentally.

"_Crystal isn't good with her hands. That's why she captures Pokemon with her legs and feet…_"

"It's okay Crystal, Emerald! You tried!" Black shouted from the side.

"You can do it!" Diamond added. Crystal and Emerald smiled back to them. Pearl served again to Crystal, who moved out of the way so that Silver could hit it over. It went over to Soul, who hit it lightly to Gold so that he could spike it, which he succeeded at. Pika blew his whistle and Chuchu changed the score (they were the 'referees'). Pearl served again, this time aiming towards Ruby. Due to his hidden strength, he easily hit it over to Yellow, who wasn't expecting the ball and tried to hit the ball back, but it hit the net. She bowed apologetically to everyone, who instantly forgave her, feeling pity for her for her incident in the morning. Red's team switched positions, having Black come in and Emerald come out. Pika blew the whistle and Silver served. Sapphire, in the front, jumped as it came near her and spiked the ball…

_On Crystal's head._

She was knocked back and lay on the floor unconscious. Everyone sweat dropped as they ran up to Crystal to treat her forming bruise. Sapphire stood there in shock, wondering why Arceus was cursing her with bad luck. She told everyone that she would sit out for the volleyball game and sat in shame, making some of the Dex Holders feel sympathy for her. Platinum went in her place and White comforted the sullen Sapphire. Crystal was replaced with Diamond as she was treated by a nurse from the village.

"Err, anyways, let's return to the game!" Blue yelled. Pika blew the whistle and Silver served the ball to Platinum. The Sinnoh Dex Holder shouted in surprise as she passed it over to Soul, who barely passed it over. Gold smirked as he got ready to hit the ball. He jumped and spiked the ball. Red passed the ball back over to Yellow (gently, of course) and she passed it to Blue. The Kanto Dex Holder hit the ball over to the sidelines…

_On Sapphire's head._

The ball hit Sapphire's head. The Hoenn Dex Holder didn't even move from her curled up position as she waved it off.

"I deserved that." She said as everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

The score was tied; 14 to 14. On Red's side was himself, Crystal (who joined once she awoke), Silver, Emerald, Diamond, and Black. On Green's side was himself, Yellow, Soul, Sapphire (who reluctantly joined after some convincing), Platinum, and White. Sapphire was the server and she passed it over the net as lightly as she could. Emerald dove for the ball, hitting the ball near the net. Ruby saw this and tried to hit it over…

_Only to have it bounce back on the net and to his face._

Ruby screamed in surprise, knowing that there would be a red mark on his face.

"No! My beautiful face!" Some of the Dex Holders couldn't help but laugh before going back to the game. Ruby scowled, having to deal with the numbing pain. Green's team took the victory and Blue clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"For this game, Green and his team take the victory!" Blue yelled. Everyone on Green's team gave each other compliments while members of Red's team told each other they tried their best and did great.

"Now, will everyone please follow me?" Blue asked. The group did as told to proceed to their next game.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Ruby said, in awe. The group was in a peaceful field filled with flowers. In the background were some mountains with clouds surrounding it to make it have a mysterious look. White started to take pictures of the scenery.

"Okay, everyone! For this game, you are all on your own!" Blue then took out seven golden coins you would use in an arcade. Blue threw all of them in different directions and they disappeared in the field.

"Your objective is to find the coins! If you find a coin, you can sit and rest or help others find coins. Ready? Go!"

Everyone spread out in different directions. Blue was the only person not playing since she knew where every coin landed so she sat on a grassy bed and watched.

Red ran to a spot where he thought he saw one of the coins land near to. He went on his knees and scrambled around the flowers. After about five minutes, he felt something round and hard. He picked it up to find that it was one of the coins.

"Found one!" He called out. He ran over to Blue, who retrieved the coin from him.

Going to an area with Gold, Soul, and Silver, the three were positive that one of the coins landed near where they were. They were each in different spots from each other. After a while, Soul found it and was about to run to Blue. Gold saw this and decided that he would steal the coin from Soul. He pounced on her, making her shriek in surprise. The two created a cloud of dust and dirt, making Silver cover his eyes. Once the cloud cleared, everyone saw that Soul was being pinned down by Gold. He was trying to reach over to grab Soul's coin, which was hard since she was trying to keep it out of his grasp, which she was doing a good job of. They didn't seem to think of what position they were in as they continued to wrestle.

"Give it, Soul!" Gold demanded.

"No way! I got this, fair and square!" Soul yelled back. While this was happening, Silver and Crystal's faces went red as they watched their comrades continue this activity so casually.

"GOLD!" Silver shouted.

"SOUL!" Crystal yelled at the same time. The said two looked up from their tussle. They saw that Silver and Crystal were stomping over to them.

"What is it, Silv? Crys?" Soul asked. Crystal pushed Gold off of Soul and let Silver grab her wrist and pull her away.

"You're such a pervert! How could you regularly be on top of Soul like that?!" Crystal scolded. Gold and Soul had confused expressions on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked.

"You were pinning her down! It looked like you were going to…!" Crystal trailed off, hoping that the two would catch on. Gold did; Soul didn't.

"Going to what…?" Soul asked. Gold smirked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I see. You two are jealous. Soul and I were only wrestling playfully. We did that all the time as children." Gold stated. Soul nodded, beaming (Soul finally caught up by then).

"It's not what your dirty minds think it was," Gold's smirk grew bigger as Silver and Crystal's faces went even redder, probably thinking of inappropriate images of Gold and Soul.

"That's not what…! We weren't jealous! I'm just appalled that you would straddle poor Soul like that, even if it was only wrestling! From first glance, it wouldn't look like wrestling!" Crystal shrieked. Soul laughed while Gold sneered, seeing their friends' faces flush.

In the distance, the others watched them, sweat dropping.

"Teenagers and their hormones." Blue giggled. Red chuckled along. Blue nudged Red playfully.

"Then again, we all have them… Especially you, when you think about Yellow… In a bikini… begging you to take-" Blue was interrupted by Red as he shoved flowers in her face, blushing intensely.

"Sometimes, I question you, Blue." Red sighed.

* * *

Everything had finally settled down as the hunt ended. The winners were Red, Soul, Sapphire (for her incredible nose), Black, Diamond, Gold (he had help from Soul), and Yellow (who didn't even try; she was simply enjoying the scenery and she stumbled upon it). The group was gathered around as Blue called them together.

"Now, as of now, it is around 5:30 p.m.! We didn't have breakfast or lunch! So, why don't we get some dinner, hmm? With selection from the hat, you will either be staying at the house cooking, going to the fields to get some vegetables and fruits, or going to the town to get some spices! You could get those in the fields too, but I didn't want to trouble the town by taking o much of their resources. Now, Red, why don't you choose first since you found the first coin?"

_5 minutes later_

"Okay, it has been decided! After writing everyone's results, here is the list!"

Blue held up a notepad that had three sections. It was written as:

_Town: Red, Silver, Ruby, Black, Platinum_

_Field: Soul, Crystal, Green, Sapphire, Pearl, White_

_House: Blue, Yellow, Gold, Emerald, Diamond_

"The fields are to the west and the town is to the south! Meanwhile, I and the people in my group will go back to the house to start making stew!" The three groups set off to do their jobs, not knowing what chaos would come upon them…

* * *

**I'll end it there. :D Dun dun dunnnnnn. ^^ Not much of a cliff hanger, but whatever! c: Some of the parts in the story were pointless, but again, whatever! xD**

**Up Next: Everyone**

**UniqueNeko**


	11. Drunk Men and Fangirls

**I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE UPDATES OF THE POKEMON MANGAS. T n T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Town_

Red, Silver, Ruby, Black, and Platinum walked through the streets of the small, peaceful town. They felt content as the breeze lightly kissed their bodies.

"How nice." Platinum said, closing her eyes and smiling. They continued walking, proceeding to find spices. Red saw two teenage girls walking towards them and decided to ask them about a market.

"Excuse me, do you have a market-?" Red started to ask, but then the girls gasped at the sight of the Dex Holders and starting to squeal.

"Oh my gosh, it's the famous Pokedex Holders!" One of the girls said. She had blue hair tied into a loose braid and green eyes.

"I know!" The other teen replied. This girl had long, jet-black hair and violet eyes. The Dex Holders sweat dropped at the girls' attitude towards them.

"Well, Red, it looks like these girls know about all of the great things we did. It seems that we have fangirls." Silver said. The blue-haired girl wrapped her arms around Red and Ruby while the black-haired girl went to Silver and Black, linking her arms around theirs.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Red? How about you, Ruby?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Marry me!" The black-haired girl demanded. The boys turned to Platinum, their faces clearly begging for help. The Sinnoh Dex Holder obliged and gently pried the girls off of her comrades.

"Meanie! Why would you interrupt my moment with Reddie and Ruby-boo?" The black-haired girl screamed. The Dex Holders sweat dropped at the new nickname for Red and Ruby.

"Uh, could you tell us where the market is?" Red asked again.

"I'll only tell you if you marry me, Reddie!" The blue-haired girl yelled. "Same for you, Ruby! We'll marry tomorrow!"

"No fair, Agate! I want to marry Sil-Sil and Blackie tomorrow too!" The black-haired girl said.

"Well, I called tomorrow first, Drusy!" Agate told her friend. "Right Reddie? Ruby-boo?" The two girls turned to see that the Dex Holders had disappeared from the spot they were in. Agate and Drusy wildly looked around.

"Hello? Reddie? Ruby-boo?" Agate called.

"I'm going to find you, Silv-Silv! You too, Blackie!" Drusy and Agate both ran in the direction they first came from. Little did they know, the Dex Holders were hiding in a salon right next to where the girls were, hiding their faces with newspapers and magazines. Red peeked over his magazine, seeing that the girls had left. He sighed with relief as he fell back into his chair.

"Those girls are crazy," Black said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if the others are facing this problem…" Platinum muttered to herself.

* * *

Green, Soul, Crystal, Sapphire, Pearl, and White had arrived at the field and stared at how big it was. The lush green grass swayed in the wind, creating a timid atmosphere. White started to take pictures of the fields.

"This is more like it!" Sapphire said as she ran into the fields and plopped into the soft grass. Her Pokemon followed suit and started to play around.

"This _is _really nice," Crystal started to walk down the slope carefully. Once she reached the bottom, she let her Pokemon out of their pokeballs to relax. Eventually, everyone followed and let their Pokemon out.

"Wait, how are we going to find fruits and vegetables here?" Soul asked, looking for trees or crops.

"Hmm, is there a farm around here?" White started to look around for a building of some sort.

"Let's go over there. It looks like there's a person over there." Green said, pointing to a figure further away. They all started to walk towards the silhouette (their Pokemon following closely behind). Once they were close enough to see the person's face, they saw that it was Dr. Footstep.

"Dr. Footstep?! What are you doing here?" Pearl yelled. Dr. Footstep looked up from the ground (most likely looking at a footprint).

"Pearl! What a coincidence to see you here!" Dr. Footstep ran over to the group.

"I heard that a Pokemon rare around these parts was here so that's why I came! What about you, Pearl?" Dr. Footstep asked.

"My friends and I are here on a week trip. Say, Doctor, do you know if we could find any fruits and vegetables here?" Dr. Footstep put his finger to his chin in deep thought.

"Well, I know that you won't find any here. You should probably go to the town." Dr. Footstep answered. The group sighed.

"Did senior Blue send us here for no reason?" Sapphire asked.

"Probably, knowing her." Soul replied.

"Well, let's go to the town then. We might meet up with the others too while we're at it." Crystal said. The others said their goodbyes and thanks to Dr. Footstep before leaving.

* * *

"What kind of stew are we making, Blue?" Yellow asked.

"Well, I was thinking of making curry or something at first, but since I told the group going to the field to get some fruits and vegetables because I saw this nice recipe for Ark Soup. I brought the chicken broth for it. I told Green to get the onions, leeks, turnips, and potatoes. I told him to get some fruit for a side dish of fruit salad."

"What about the spices?" Yellow questioned.

"I felt like some people wouldn't like plain soup so I had the town group get something called kimchi. My mother used to serve it sometimes at home and I found it nice and spicy to we're going to make three servings since one serving feeds six. We'll make two of the servings spicy and one of them plain."

"Well, it looks like you did your research, senior." Gold said, putting his hands behind his head. Blue nodded, gesturing Emerald and Yellow to get three medium pots.

"Yeah. I did. Gold, could you get some silverware?" Blue asked. Gold shrugged and went inside the house to retrieve some spoons and such. After the three came back with the required items, Blue had already set the fire in the fire pit. Blue turned to Diamond since he knew that he was the best cook out of all of the Dex Holders.

"Diamond, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you?" She asked. Diamond shook his head.

"I don't mind, senior."

"Uh, I think Diamond, Yellow, and I can handle this. Err, Emerald and Gold, could you call the groups to see what they're doing? I put Red and Green's numbers next to the house phone on a sticky note." The Johto and Hoenn Dex Holder did as told and found the house phone in the living room. Gold picked up the white device and dialed in Red's number first. After hearing some rings, Red finally answered from the other side. It sounded like a lot of commotion was going on from Red's side.

"Senior? Is something going on?" Gold asked. There were some shouts and thuds before Red answered.

"Yes! Something is going on, Gold! We met up with Green's group and now we're in trouble!"

"Wait, wait, senior. Start from the beginning!" On Red's side, there was some whispering and rustles.

"Okay, we should be safe for now. Here's what happened."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Let's see, a market, market…" Black muttered. Red's group had finally left the salon (hiding place) and were currently looking at a town map._

"_Well, it looks like there are two of them; one of them is only a few blocks from here." Ruby said._

"_Guys, isn't that Green and his group?" Red asked. The group turned around to see Green and his group running from something. _

"_Guys! Hey! Over here!" Red yelled. The other group came closer and started shouting something. At first, it was intelligible, but as the running group came closer, what they were saying was clearer._

"_Run! Run!" Pearl shouted._

"_Run? Why would they want us to run?" Platinum asked. Looking behind them, they saw more people chasing after the Dex Holders. Squinting her eyes, Platinum saw blue and black. She froze as she realized who it was._

_Agate and Drusy._

"_Listen to them! Run now, seniors!" Platinum yelled. "It's the two girls from before! Agate and Drusy!" _

_The boys immediately took off running. Platinum followed them with Green's group catching up to them._

"_Green! What happened?" Red asked as he slowed down for Green._

"_We came here because an acquaintance of Pearl told us that we could find the required fruits and those girls recognized us somehow and begged the boys to marry them." Green panted out._

"_Same for us! The blue-haired one wanted to marry me and Ruby!" Red yelled back. _

"_The black-haired one took an interest in me while the blue-haired one seemed to take a liking in Pearl." Green said. _

"_Greenie! Pearlie! Wait up!" Agate yelled from behind._

"_Hey! Reddie, Sil-Sil, Ruby-boo, and Blackie are there too! Wait for us, future husbands!" Drusy shouted. The boys sweat dropped nervously as they picked up their pace._

"_Wait a minute." Crystal suddenly said. "Why are the girls running?" The girls realized that they had no reason and stepped to the sidewalk. The two fangirls completely ignored them and ran after the boys._

"_We had no reason to run." White breathed out. _

"_Why don't we get the supplies?" Soul asked. The girls nodded and walked to the opposite direction. _

* * *

"So the girls aren't with you?" Gold asked.

"No, they ditched us. I think they're getting the supplies so we're just running for our lives." Red answered. The boys finally regained their breaths from running a long distance and seemed to have their composure back.

"Well, okay. Why don't you guys come back then? Hide from the fan girls?" Gold suggested.

"Why not. Green and his group got some onions and leeks before their group was chased. I'm pretty sure the girls can handle themselves."

"No! You can't do that!" Emerald shouted. He was listening to the conversation since he was putting his ear on the other side of the phone Gold was listening to.

"Why?" Gold asked. "They're not babies or something."

"Don't you know what this town is famous for at night?!" Emerald shouted.

"The breezes and fields." Gold replied. Emerald groaned.

"No, I said at night! There are a lot of drunkards at this time of night! The wine in this town is really popular and men often overload themselves with it! Weren't you listening to Blue earlier?!"

Gold thought back to figure out when she had said that. All of a sudden, the memory came back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The groups were about to leave before Blue yelled again._

"_Oh, wait! Before you go! Make sure to come back home as soon as you can! At night, there are a lot of drunken men full of lust in town so hurry back! The wine is popular here after all!" _

* * *

Gold groaned as he scratched the back of his head, aggravated that he didn't remember.

"Well, the girls are strong enough. They won't get hurt or something."

"And what if they do! If they do, it'll be your faults for leaving them!" Emerald shouted. Gold sighed again as he spoke to Red again.

"Just go find the girls. Emerald won't stop blabbing about the warning about the drunk guys at night." Red sighed and agreed before hanging up.

"I'll call the girls now, if that's what will make you stop nagging more." Gold dialed in Crystal's Pokegear number (he knew it by heart from prank calling her so much) and waited for her to answer. The phone only responded to him with rings and Crystal's voicemail. Gold found it strange since Crystal seemed to almost always answer her phone. He tried again and still received no reply.

"Why isn't Crys answering…?" Gold muttered. Emerald's eyes widened.

"She isn't answering?! Then that means she's in trouble!"

* * *

Emerald's prediction was correct as men who overdosed on alcohol surrounded Crystal, Soul, Sapphire, White and Platinum in an alley.

"_Just our luck._" Crystal thought harshly as five burly men advanced towards them. Why would Blue choose such a place to stay in?

"Come with us, girls. We'll have some fun." One of the men slurred, having other men chuckle in agreement. The girls called out their Pokemon, not wanting to let themselves be taken away by these pitiful citizens.

"Resisting? Fine." Out came a Mankey, Wobbuffet, Qwilfish, Dustox, and a Nuzleaf. Crystal knew that they could beat these men easily, but she didn't want to cause wreckage to the small village.

"Try not to damage too many things." Crystal muttered. Her friends nodded in understanding.

"Mankey, Tackle!" The Pokemon did as instructed, heading towards Soul's Sandslash.

"Beige, use Gyro ball!" Soul shouted. The sand Pokemon formed a ball of energy in its claws and waited until the Mankey got close enough to suffer a direct hit. The Mankey flew back as it was struck, fainting easily. Sapphire scoffed at the poor men.

"You're so weak! I could beat ya guys instantly!" Sapphire bragged.

"You little-! We'll see who gets the last laugh!" The man said as he called out a Mawile.

"Toro, Flamethrower!" Sapphire shouted. The Blaziken shot a stream of flames towards the Dustox and Nuzleaf, who were also knocked out easily even though the fire Pokemon barely tried. Sapphire and Toro yawned in boredom.

"My papa can fight better than you!" Sapphire insulted as the two Pokemon were replaced with an Electrike and a Gulpin.

"Jessica, Razor Leaf!" White yelled. The grass deer sent sharp leaves towards its foes which were currently Qwilfish and Wobbuffet. It was no surprise as the two opponents fell defeated. Crystal couldn't help but also yawn. Platinum looked at her watch, Soul picked at her nails, and White took out her camera and went through today's photos. The men seethed in anger as the bored girls thought them as weak.

"We'll show you!" The 'leader' of the group yelled as all of the men sent out their full team (with the exceptions of the ones that fainted).

"Want to finish, Platinum?" Crystal asked. The Sinnoh Dex Holder nodded.

"It would be my pleasure, senior." She replied. The two girls faced the crowd with a determined smile as they yelled their commands.

"Froslass, Ice Beam!"

"Mega, Magical Leaf!"

With those two minor attacks, they created an icy leaf storm, engulfing the men and their Pokemon easily, knocking them to the ground. The girls sighed as they called back their Pokemon.

"That was too easy, even for me." White complained as they walked back to the house.

"My mom could fight better than they could." Crystal laughed. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate, seeing that the caller was Gold. She was surprised to see that he had previously called her several times.

"Gold?" She asked as she answered the call.

"SSG! You finally answer! Where are you?!" He yelled. Crystal held her phone away from her ear slightly before putting it back.

"We're heading back. Why?"

"Shorty and I have been looking for you and the girls! You haven't been answering!" A shout was heard from Emerald at the nickname and Crystal sighed.

"Sorry. We were distracted. These men tried to corner us, but we easily defeated them. It was the easiest battle ever won." A groan was heard from Gold as the rapid footsteps from his side subsided.

"So we worried for nothing, huh?" Gold sighed. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You were being worried. As if I'd believe that. Anyways, we'll be there soon. Bye." Crystal pressed the 'end' button and stuffed her phone into her pocket.

* * *

Yellow was mixing the stew as Blue and Diamond began to cut up the ingredients. They were done with the two spicy stews which were currently cooling down and were currently cooking the plain stew. Yellow smiled, finding comfort from stirring.

Suddenly, screams from females and running footsteps were heard. Yellow jumped from the noise while Blue and Diamond came outside to see what the commotion was about. In came Red, Green, Silver, Ruby, Black, and Pearl, all panting.

"Guys? What's going on?" Blue asked. "Where are the girls and the ingredients?"

"We were and still are being chased by fangirls. The others are probably coming back soon. They're the ones who ditched us." Black wheezed. The three watched as all of the boys held the door close from keeping the crazed girls from coming inside.

"I'll go do something… The only thing I've helped with is stirring the stew." Yellow called out her Butterfree, Kitty, and flew over the gate before anyone could say anything.

"Everyone, please leave. The boys are very busy and apologize for not being able to be with you…" Yellow's voice was heard.

"No way! We're not leaving!" A girl yelled.

"Yeah, you just want them to yourself! Why are you even at their house anyway?!" Another fan screamed. The group of girls started to create commotion again before Yellow yelled something which made the girls' screams fade away slowly. The boys opened the door to see that the girls were gone as Yellow descended from the sky, calling back her Kitty.

"How did you make them go away?" Red asked, amazed. Yellow patted his head, which Red finally realized that his hat was gone and gazed at the blonde, confused. Yellow giggled and walked back to the stew.

"I told them that the first girl to get your hat was able to keep it. I had Kitty use Gust to blow it far away." Blue smiled and patted her back, proud of her friend. Yellow looked at Red apologetically.

"Sorry for taking your hat, but a sacrifice had to be made." She said. Red smiled gratefully and walked over, sitting himself next to her.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for saving us. I have a ton of those hats back at home anyway." Red replied. Yellow blushed, pretending that the stew kept her too busy to reply. Blue silently took a picture before shoving the boys inside.

"You guys reek. Go take a shower and change while we cook." Blue said, pinching her nose.

"There 's only two showers here." Ruby shuddered at the thought of having to stay dirty. Blue only smiled deviously as she walked away.

"Figure it out then."

Just then, Gold and Emerald had returned, not as sweaty as the other boys, but not perfectly clean.

"Oh, you guys are sweating too. Go, go. Take a shower." Blue gestured the two inside before they could say anything and all of the boys (except Diamond) were inside, covered in sweat and dirt. They sat in an awkward silence before Pearl cleared his throat.

"So… How are we going to settle this?" He asked.

"Well, I think that Gold and Emerald should go last since they're the cleanest. I think that either the people from Red's group should go first since they were chased the longest." Silver said.

"That sounds fair. Then my group and I will go next." Green added.

"Sure. Whatever." Emerald yawned and put his head on the couch's arm.

* * *

"Blue, how are they going to figure out who goes first? The boys are very competitive…" Yellow nervously glanced at the door where the boys were currently discussing. Blue merely waved it off.

"They'll figure it out." She said. Yellow could only hope as she sweatdropped, seeing Gold shove Ruby and making him fall over.

* * *

"You didn't have to push me just because I said you smelled horrid…" Ruby muttered. Gold scoffed and leaned back into the couch.

"You smell worse anyways. Plus you shouldn't insult your senior like that." Gold put on a smug smile.

"You sure don't act like my senior." Ruby retorted as he stood up and dusted off his pants. Red cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, first, we need to choose who gets to shower first between me, Silver, Ruby, and Black."

"Do the number game. Have someone think of a number between one through ten and the two who guess the numbers correctly go." Pearl said. Silver nodded.

"That sounds good enough." Just then, the door slid open as Yellow entered the room. She smiled kindly at the boys.

"I'm just going to get some salt. Sorry to interrupt." She bowed slightly in apology.

"It's okay, senior. Could you do us a favor and think of a number between one through ten? Don't tell us what it is." Ruby requested. Yellow gave a strange look at the sudden request but nodded.

"4?" Red asked. Yellow shook her head.

"8." Silver tried. Yellow shook her head once more.

"5?" Black only got another shake of her head in reply.

"9?" Ruby also got a shake of Yellow's head.

"3?" Red sighed as Yellow shook her head again.

"2." Yellow smiled and nodded. She then walked to the kitchen and retrieved the salt, bidding everyone goodbye before leaving.

"Okay, so Silver goes first. Now we need one more person. Senior Green, why don't you think of the next one?" Emerald asked. Green sighed and folded his arms. He nodded once, signaling that he had chosen a number.

"6?" Red asked. It was denied.

"4?" Ruby scratched the back of his head as Green shook his head.

"8?" Black received a shake of Green's head.

"Oh, wait, is it 1.5?" Red asked. Green smirked and nodded. Red chuckled as he leaned back towards the wall.

"1.5? That's unfair." Ruby frowned. Green shrugged.

"It's still in between one and ten." He replied. Red sighed and grinned.

"I was thinking that Green would pull off something like that. Well, I'm going to take the shower downstairs. You can take the one down this hall, Silver." Red said before disappearing down the stairs. Silver then rose from his spot and walked to the showers.

* * *

Soul hummed as she, Crystal, Sapphire, White, and Platinum walked through the streets. They were near the house and the others were debating on why Blue would choose a place full of drunkards to have a vacation in.

"Maybe she hates us and wants us to be… What's the word…It starts with 'r' I think…" Sapphire mumbled. Everyone (except Sapphire and Platinum) nervously laughed, deciding whether to tell the two girls what Sapphire was thinking of.

"That's an interesting theory, but I doubt that's the reason." Crystal said.

"Why don't we just ask her?" White asked as they arrived at the gate of the house. Platinum knocked on the door lightly, and it was opened a crack before Blue fully opened it.

"Hey guys! The ingredients are finally here, huh? I'll take those." Blue took the bags from Crystal and White, walking over to Diamond who was skillfully cutting a radish. The five girls sat around a table on the yard with Yellow, who had just finished cleaning the table.

"What did we miss?" Soul asked.

"Not much, really. The fan girls came back here, but luckily, they were taken care of." Yellow replied.

"Where are the other guys?" Sapphire saw that none of the boys except Diamond was around. Yellow pointed at the house.

"They're inside. They were all sweaty so Blue told them to take a shower. Since there are only two showers, they have to go two by two, though they should be done by now since it's been a long time."

"I'm bored… C'mon, Soul, let's go see what they're up to!" Sapphire grabbed Soul who was nearest to her and dragged her inside without giving her a chance to speak.

* * *

Sapphire immediately threw her hands over Soul's innocent eyes as soon as they walked in. Soul shouted in surprise and tried to pry Sapphire's iron grip off of her face, but in vain. The reason the Hoenn Dex Holder had covered Soul's chocolate orbs was of all of the half-naked men in the living room with towels over their shoulders. Sapphire's face went entirely red as she screamed.

"What d'you think you're doin'?!" She shrieked. "Put some clothes on!"

"But we have our pants." Emerald said, confused. Sapphire would have smacked her hand to her face, but she didn't want Soul to see the view even though she was a senior to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, what's going on?!" Soul squealed.

"Nothing!" Sapphire immediately answered. She turned her attention back to the boys, who were casually (still) sitting in the room.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" Sapphire commanded.

"They're NAKED?!" Soul's face began to burn.

"NO! WELL, YES AND NO. I MEAN, GAH! JUST PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Sapphire shouted. Suddenly, a door being shut was heard and Ruby walked in. He had a shirt on, but it was unbuttoned and Sapphire almost screamed as her face went a deep scarlet, turning her head away from the sight.

"What's with all of this commotion?" He grumbled.

"OH ARCEUS, WHY?!" Sapphire shouted as she sprinted back outside, dragging Soul (again) with her.

* * *

"What on Mew's tail happened? I heard much disruption." Platinum asked as Sapphire came back, unsealing Soul's eyes. Sapphire's entire face was still the same hue of red and she only gazed down at the ground, completely silent. Everyone turned to Soul but she only shrugged.

"I couldn't see anything. She covered my eyes and wouldn't tell me what was going on."

The door was slammed open and the boys became coming out. Sapphire curled up into a ball and hid her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around her head. They all sat around the table with Ruby 'coincidentally' sitting next to Sapphire who scooted away from him as far as possible. Ruby's curiosity rose and he leaned near Sapphire, poking her to get her attention.

"Sapphire? What's-?" Before he could finish, Sapphire suddenly shot up and jumped over the table miraculously, avoiding Ruby's eyes.

"I-I'm not hungry! I'm gonna go and train! See ya!" She yelled, taking off. Soon after, her Pokemon (except Walo and Relo) had somehow managed to follow her, leaving everyone in shock.

"…That's not Sapphire…" Black said. White turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Black?"

"For one, Boss, she said that she wasn't hungry…" He replied. White's eyes went wide as she realized the reality. Only a few people knew the reason to Sapphire's reaction (Blue, Green, Silver, and Gold) and they all smirked (Blue saw everything from where she was. After all, it was a screen door she was looking through). She was quite surprised that Ruby didn't know the reason. She saw that he was standing, probably to go after her, but Blue stopped him.

"She'll come back in twenty minutes, max." She said.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

Ya know that feeling where your heart won't stop beating no matter how much ya try to stop it or when your face burns to the point where ya might make your face melt? I was having both of those things happening to me right now. Why was Arceus cursing me today? First with senior Yellow, then with volleyball, the boring battle, and seeing prissy boy's BARE BODY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THROUGH THAT?!

I was in the forest, lying down on the ground with my Pokemon training around me. I hoped that my face was back to its original color, but I wasn't reassured by the warmth I felt on my face. I groaned, turning to lie on my side. Prissy boy aggravates me to no end, confusing me with my feelings. Cheesy, right? It's true though. I've practically known him since we were young. I _know _that he remembers about the confession, but he never says it. Was it that embarrassing to let people know that we liked each other? Gah, I'm sounding cheesy again. I felt something moist and small fall slide down my cheeks and I realized that I had been crying. I quickly wiped the drops from my face and sat up, only to meet with a silhouette in the trees. Was it one of the drunk ass men? I stood in ready stance with my Pokemon doing the same.

"Show yourself, you drunk bastard! I took on ten of you and I can take you on!" I yelled. I did have some help earlier, but same thing.

"That's a nice thing to say, barbarian." Ruby came out of the shadows with his Nana walking next to him. I felt my face go warmer. Crap! I had to run, _now_. I can't humiliate myself like this, especially not in front of prissy boy. I called back all of my Pokemon and ran with all of my strength. I heard Ruby yell something, but I didn't listen. Pretty soon, I could hear his Nana's footsteps catching up. Even though I just called back my Pokemon, I randomly unclipped a Pokeball from my belt and threw it ahead of me to reveal Pilo. Usually, I would have let him out to wander instead of having him cramped into a Pokeball, but I kept him close in case of emergencies, which I don't regret doing now. Pilo seemed to be a bit surprised by the sudden summon in a short time, but he pushed it away, letting me on his back. I gratefully took the ride and he swooped off into the air. I didn't bother to look back and sighed in relief, leaning into my faithful companion. I patted his neck and he purred in reply.

"Thanks, bud. You really saved me there." I said, turning around so that I could lean on his neck. Closing my eyes, I was about to take a nice nap when all of a sudden, some kind of swishing sound was heard. I opened my eye a crack to see Ruby in front of me, his arms crossed and his eyes too intense for comfort. My eyes widened completely as I scurried away from him as far as I could, which wasn't much.

"How in Mew's name did you get here?!" I yelled. Ruby held out his Pokeball which held his Ruru, who looked a bit tired.

"Ruru was able to teleport me here before you got too far. Now, what's going on, barbarian?" He asked, tucking away the sphere. I gulped and ducked my head in hopes of hiding my blush which warmed my cheeks.

* * *

**I can see a FranticShipping moment in the future… xD God, I'm suffering a stupid and annoying cold, coughing every two minutes… - n - I haven't updated the recently, I know… I'm really sorry for that. D: Anyways… If you have any more suggestions for Rainbow or any other of my fanfictions, please tell me! It could be anything from Pokemon Adventures to the anime! :D I'll do my best! ^^ -salutes- See you next time!**

**Up next: Everyone**

**UniqueNeko**

**P.S. THE END OF THE WORLD NEVER HAPPENED. WE'RE STILL ALIVES, BITCHES, WHOO! :3 AND I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP! XD**


	12. An Awkward Moment and Shit gummies

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A SHORT, VERY FLUFFY, AND OUT OF CHARACTER FRANTICSHIPPING MOMENT. :D BUT FIRST, RESPONSES TO REVIEWS.**

**Shin H. Vega: Thank you for being the first reviewer to this story! ^^ I'm glad to know that you like this! **

**Dracarot: Um, LOL? o u e **

**Yes: If you liked that chapter, I'm sure you'll like this one. :D**

**blazelight790: I really appreciate your kind review! c: Franticshipping is one of yout OTPs? Then prepare yourself. :D**

**Redguy221: I really wonder if I should go back to that chapter sometimes and just edit it so that it can have a different plot. xD I'm happy to know that you liked it though!**

**xXViridianPhoenixXx: Thank you for reviewing so much to this story! ^^ You make up about 55% of the reviews of this so far. c: Please keep reading and reviewing in the future!**

**YellowSaphFan69: Thanks for the compliments! :3 I'm glad to know you liked it! c:**

**1574Dwin: Thank you for reading and taking time to review! In one day? Damn, nice skills, haha. ;D Anyways, I can't wait to read and respond to your reviews in the future!**

**GoldenGloryQueen: I love volleyball too. xD Yes, Crystal quickly passing out is questionable, but it's understandable! Yay, I made it rhyme! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~!**

* * *

Sapphire knew that she was trapped under Ruby's red captivating eyes. She could try to jump, but she didn't want to risk a broken spine. Gulping, she took her gaze to the forest surrounding them.

"It's nothing..." She murmured. "I'm just surprised you're not freaking out about your dirty clothes."

"Stop avoiding the question, barbarian. Just answer it so we can get this over with." Ruby answered, sighing.

"It's not like it matters to you. What's the point of you coming after me anyways?" Sapphire grumbled.

"What's the point of acting like this if it doesn't matter?" Ruby retorted, putting his hands on his hips and perking a brow. Sapphire took the time to glare at him, who was unaffected. After a while, Sapphire sighed and turned her body so that she was sitting sideways, with her legs dangling off of her Pokémon's back. Ruby took a seat next to her and sat in the same position as Sapphire. They simply stared at the dark sky, entranced by the moon and stars.

"Y'know, this may sound stupid and all, but sometimes, I wonder how we can see the sun, moon, and stars if they're so far away..." Sapphire inquired. Ruby perked his brow at her again as she stared at the sky. A ghost of a smile was on her lips, and Ruby couldn't help but think that she looked just like that when they first met as children.

"Do you really want me to explain it to you?" Ruby chuckled. Sapphire scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's only gonna ruin it. Plus, I'm not gonna believe it. I'll let it stay as a wonder for me." Sapphire put her hands behind her head and crossed her legs, leaning back slightly. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Ruby broke it.

"So when are you going to tell me the reason?" Ruby asked. Sapphire turned to him and frowned, thinking that he had forgotten about it. Ruby's face was blank as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. Sapphire blushed and groaned, her canine tooth showing.

"I told ya already, it doesn't matter!"

"Well, it does to me!" Ruby snapped. Sapphire yelped in surprise when Ruby suddenly pushed her so that her back was leaning against her Tropius' neck and hovered over her so that he was on top. Sapphire's blushed deepened as Ruby scowled down at her.

"Just see the fact that I'm concerned about you, Sapphire! You drive me insane with your problems that you won't let me help you with! You're so independent that it makes me ashamed that I can't do anything! Wake up, Sapphire, god damn it!" Ruby shouted. Sapphire's eyes were wide and an awkward silence enveloped them before her eyes uncharacteristically softened as she cupped his face.

"You're being so dramatic about this, you pussy... The reason I don't let you help is because I don't want to burden you. I already owe you enough." Sapphire's left hand hesitantly went under his hat and brushed his scars. Ruby sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, letting her rub the cuts. A few moments later, her hand slid out of his hat and her arms went to either side of her hips, lying limp.

"I may be independent, Ruby, but just know that I don't know what'd I do without ya here." Sapphire said, smiling the same smile that she had on when she confessed to him on Mirage Island. Ruby's eyes softened, smiling gently, cupping her face affectionately. Sapphire blushed intensely before hitting him on the head as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious with her abnormal amount of strength and knew that everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes would be forgotten. He fell limp into her arms and Sapphire sighed, moving so that he could be in the front, leaning against her Tropius' neck. She smiled childishly, staring at Ruby's sleeping form.

"As much as I loved it with ya confessing to me, it wouldn't be the same between us if you knew that you never forgot about the confession. I'm not ready to be in love… not yet, Ruby. But someday…"

* * *

"Ahh, you're back!" Blue grinned coyly, imagining what would have happened between the two Hoenn Dex Holders. Sapphire had let her Pokemon rush back to their rooms and dragged the still-unconscious Ruby. Silver perked a brow as he jerked his head towards the feminine boy.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" He asked. Sapphire waved her hand carelessly.

"He's fine. No need ta worry." She replied. Silver shrugged as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it's important that we wake him up now so that we can play the game!" Blue said.

"What game?" Sapphire asked as she took a seat next to Emerald's right while Ruby was put on Sapphire's left.

"The King Game!" Blue answered, holding up some sticks with numbers while one was labeled King. Blue went over to Ruby and slapped him multiple times with some people hissing in pain for his expense before his eyes fluttered open. Ruby held his head as his expression clearly showed that he was in pain.

"Ugh, my head hurts… And so do my cheeks…" He mumbled.

"Anyways! The rules to the King Game are simple! There are sticks here that are labeled from numbers one to fifteen while the last one is labeled King. Everyone picks a stick and whoever gets the stick that has the word King on it gets to command the other people to do whatever they want! Hide your numbers so that it's more fun! No matter what, you must do whatever the King commands you to do!" Blue sang before taking off her hat and putting the sticks inside, shuffling it around before setting it on the table.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" Blue shouted before everyone's hands went to the hat, randomly picking a stick and hiding it. Once the hat was cleared, Blue asked that whoever was King to speak up.

"I have it!" Soul squealed, holding her stick with the word King labeled at the tip.

"So, what's your order?" Gold asked, leaning on her with his arm on Soul's head. She puffed out her cheeks at her best friend's act before shaking him off.

"Hmm, let's have numbers 7 and 14 switch clothing until two turns are over!" She said, looking around to see the people who were the numbers she called. Silver held up his stick that had a number seven on it while Black showed his to be number fourteen. Silver frowned at having to wear brighter clothes.

"Hey, it could've been worse, senior Silver! You could've been stuck with wearing a girl's clothes!" Pearl shouted. Silver sighed, knowing that it was true and left the room with Black trailing after him. After waiting for about ten minutes, the two boys came back wearing the other person's clothes. Soul giggled as Silver took his seat next to her. She knocked the hat so that it covered his face. He lifted it back up, giving Soul a glare. The sticks were all put back into the hat and the process of choosing and hiding was repeated. Everyone took a look at their sticks that they held.

"I'm now the King!" Emerald laughed like a child.

"And your command is…?" Crystal asked.

"Hmm… numbers 5 and 13 give number 1 a tickling torture for twenty seconds! Let's see who's really ticklish." Emerald smirked evilly but the non-scary threat only made him look cuter.

"So, who's going to tickle or be tickled?" Diamond asked. Suddenly, Yellow bolted out of the room and everyone was in shock and confusion for a moment before Blue chased after her, coming back after a few moments. Yellow was trying her absolute best to get free from Blue's grasp, but she was forcefully shoved down so that she sat on the floor.

"Well, Yellow is number one! Who are the two people to tickle her?" Blue giggled. Sapphire and Platinum raised their hands and walked over to where Yellow was. Blue had Red and Green hold down her arms while Gold and Silver held her legs down while Sapphire and Platinum went on either side of Yellow, squeezing themselves between the gaps of where two of their seniors were.

"Okay, ready?" Blue asked. Yellow whimpered and tried to squirm out of the iron hold, but it was no use. Red almost let go, but Blue had stopped that. He sent a sympathetic look towards the blonde girl and she sighed in despair.

"Go!" Blue clicked on a button on a timer as Sapphire slid her hands under Yellow's dress shirt so that it didn't protect her and went at Yellow's black undershirt, tickling at her stomach while Platinum went for her toes. Yellow began to giggle immediately, squirming to desperately try to get a short break, but the four boys' iron grip did not allow that. Her adorable giggles echoed throughout the room as Yellow's contagious laughter made almost everyone else laugh. Even Green and Silver couldn't hold back a small smile. After the twenty seconds were over, the six people to torture Yellow moved out of her way as Yellow stayed on the ground, panting and still giggling at the same time. Everyone couldn't help but note on how much of a child Yellow looked like. After everyone had calmed down, the process of choosing was repeated.

"And the King is?" White asked.

"Me!" Red answered.

"Well, what's your command, senior Red?" Sapphire asked.

"Hmm… how about we have numbers 2 and 11 act out the other person!" Red said. Since Silver and Black were not the called numbers, they went to the bathrooms to change back into their original clothes.

"I'm number two!" Pearl shouted.

"And I'm number eleven!" Ruby yelled. Oh, how entertaining this would be…

"Hello! I'm Pearl and I love hitting my friend Diamond with a fan while I act out comedy!" Ruby said, holding up a paper fan and waving it around as he talked in his best Pearl voice. Chuckles were thrown around before Pearl shushed them everyone. By then, Silver and Black had come back in their regular clothes. He got permission to wear White's hat and put it on. Then he took out two chopsticks and pretended that they were sewing needles.

"I'm Ruby! I love knitting clothes together so that I can have both people and Pokemon dress up! I also love doing contests!"

By then, everyone had laughed since Pearl and Diamond were considered the comedians in the group. Even though what the two said had sounded insulting, everyone knew that it was for fun.

"Last draw! Ready, set, go!" Everyone had chosen a stick at random and hidden it until everyone received their own.

"It's me!" White said. Everyone waited for her command as they watched her put a finger to her lips.

"How about we have numbers 3 and 15 tell us who they like!" She squealed. Looking down on their sticks, it was shown that Diamond was number three while Crystal was number fifteen.

"Me? Well, I like Pearl…" He muttered.

"He's gay?" Gold whispered to Soul.

"I also like Little Miss! They're the ones I really trust." He finished with a smile. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Pearl and Platinum.

"It can't be helped, I suppose… He did tell us who he liked." Soul sighed with disappointment.

"What about you, senior Crystal?" Ruby asked. Everyone waited for her answer as she stared blankly at nothing.

"I like everyone." She simply said. Blue, Soul, Sapphire, Ruby, and White sighed with disappointment as they received no gossip.

"Well, that was boring…" Sapphire grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, now that the game is over, do we go to sleep…?" Emerald asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope! We have to find out who is going to be cooking breakfast for us at 7 in the morning!" Blue cheered. Green perked a brow.

"Do you think that anyone is going to volunteer to do that?" He asked. Blue giggled.

"Silly Green! I came prepared! We're going to be deciding by playing a game!" She said, to no one's surprise.

"What's the game?" Black asked.

"We'll be doing a mini talent show!" Blue giggled.

"That's not a game…" Gold mumbled.

"There will eight groups of two! You'll have an hour to practice whatever you're doing! I brought three guests with us! Come in!" Blue called out. Suddenly, a door was heard being opened and closed as Cheren, Bianca, and Wally came inside of the room.

"Wally!" Ruby shouted. The green-haired boy gave a smile in reply.

"Cheren! Bianca!" Black and White yelled at the same time. Cheren gave a nervous smile as Bianca waved frantically at them.

"Blue is acting like this is a TV show or something…" Red muttered to Green and Yellow. The two nodded, agreeing to the leader's statement.

"Anywho, in this hat is all of our names on pieces of paper! I'll have our three guests take turns picking the teams! Please take out two pieces of paper!" Blue held out to Wally first who dug his hand into the hat and plucked out two folded pieces of paper. Unfolding it, he read the two names.

"Ruby and White." He read, surprised that he picked out his friend's name first. The said two people looked at each other for a second before switching to a determined look.

"Your turn!" Blue said, holding the hat to Bianca. The Unova female dug her hand around the hat before finally picking two folded papers.

"Ooh, it seems that two people named Yellow and Sapphire are working together!" She squealed. Sapphire looked at her senior, giving a toothy grin as Yellow responded with a gentle smile.

"And now you!" The hat went to Cheren who, unlike Wally and Bianca, immediately took out two papers.

"Gold and Pearl." He read. Gold grinned smugly as he crossed his arms, taking his gaze to Pearl who returned the smirk.

The process went on and when it concluded, the teams were decided;

Ruby and White

Yellow and Sapphire

Gold and Pearl

Blue and Emerald

Platinum and Silver

Soul and Green

Red and Diamond

Crystal and Black

"Okay! The three teams that get the lowest points must wake up at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow to make breakfast! Our hour of practicing begins now!" Blue said.

* * *

After an hour

"Okay, everyone, your time is up! Please come down!" Bianca shouted into a megaphone since everyone had settled into a room inside of the house to practice whatever they were doing. Many footsteps were heard as everyone came in their pairs and settled in the living room, where a mini stage was set up at the other side of where everyone was.

"All right, we'll start with Ruby and White!" Blue said. Ruby smiled confidently at White, who nodded and smiled in return. The two stood and walked to the mini stage. Once they stood there, Ruby called out his Mimi from his Pokeball while White called out Amanda.

"You may begin!" Blue called out from her seat since she was basically the leader for all of this.

"Mimi, use Aqua Ring!" Ruby said. The Milotic created a ring of water and had it float between him and White.

"Amanda, make a small Leaf Tornado!" The Serperior did as told and had the tornado float the middle of the ring of water. As it stayed there, the leaves slowly began to mix in with the water, leaving behind a green cloud in the middle.

"Amanda, Swords Dance!" Originally, Amanda did not know this move, but due to Ruby having a TM, she was able to learn it. The Grass-type cut the leaves in the water, also leaving ripples in the water. The leaves were now cut in half and started to gently leave the ring of water.

"Mimi, Ice Beam!" This move was also in courtesy of Ruby's TM. The Water-type froze the rippled water and cut leaves, making them one ice solid with leaves inside of it. It looked like a giant snowflake made out of ice and having a leaf design.

"Blizzard, Mimi!" Ruby called the final move (also learned from a TM). Mimi shot an icy blizzard from its mouth to the structure, smashing it into pieces so that tiny pieces of what looked like green hail with a leaf point sticking out of its sphere fell to the ground while the snow dazzled and shined, making the display beautiful. Knowing that it was the end of their show, everyone began to clap.

"So, what do the judges think? Tell us a score from one to ten!" Blue said. Wally smiled at the two, who had hopeful looks on their faces.

"Well, I know that Ruby is great at this kind of stuff, so it's great that he worked with someone less experienced – no offense, White – and help her learn. I thought the coordinating was great, and I'm not favoring Ruby just because he's my friend. I guess I would give them a score of 9." Wally said. Ruby smiled at him approvingly and thankfully. White beamed at the words, taking no offense to being less experienced.

"My turn! I love both of your Pokemon! Your Serperior grew a lot, White! And I love the way your Milotic looks, Ruby! The show was great! If this is the first one, I can't wait to see the rest! So from my point of view I give an 8!" Bianca squealed. White's smile grew and Ruby petted Mimi on her head. Cheren cleared his throat before turning to them.

"Well, I'm not much of a coordinating fan, but I have to admit, it was great. Wally and Bianca pretty much took what I was going to say, so I give you an 8." He said, smiling.

"So Ruby and White, your score is a 25!" Blue concluded. The two gave each other a high five and returned their Pokemon before going back to their seats.

"Yellow and Sapphire, you're next!" Blue informed. Yellow smiled nervously while Sapphire laughed confidently as the two girls walked up to the stage.

"We'll be singing a song…" Yellow muttered.

"Yeah, we had nothing else to come up with. So we did this." Sapphire grinned. Yellow tossed a CD to Blue, who caught it skillfully and played it into the CD player.

(Italics represent Yellow while bold represents Sapphire. If it's a bold italic, then they're both singing)

Song: I Need a Hero – Frou Frou version

_**Do dum da-da doom da-da-doom ga-lay (4x)**_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where all the gods?_

_Where's the street wise Hercules_

_To fight the risin' odds?_

**Isn't there a white knight**

**upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn**

**and I dream of what I need**

_**I need a hero**_

_I'm holding out for a hero _

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_**I need a hero**_

**I'm holding out for a hero **

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life **_(larger than life)_

_**Do dum da-da doom da-da-doom ga-lay (2x)**_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

**Racing on the thunder**

**And rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman**

**To sweep me off my feet**

_**I need a hero**_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_**I need a hero**_

**I'm holding out for a hero**

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life **_(larger than life)_

Here, a rock solo came in and Yellow twirled with one foot as Sapphire did a flip and posing smoothly. As the next lyric came up, Yellow moved behind Sapphire, who put her left fist to her hip while her right finger touched her lip, which caused Gold to wolf whistle, which had Crystal kicking him after. These moves was suggested by Blue to get more points and it seemed to work as Bianca gasped with an admiring expression on her face.

**Up where the mountains **

**Meets the heaven above**

**Out where the lightning**

**Splits the sea**

**I would swear that there's**

**Someone, somewhere**

**Watching me**

As Sapphire was finishing, Yellow came up next to her, twirling again so that more points might be given for appeal.

_**Through the wind **_

_**And the chill**_

_**And the rain**_

_**And the storm**_

_**And the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach like fire**_

_**In my blood**_

When the two girls sang this part of the song, they walked in circles with Sapphire being on one side while Yellow was across from her. They positioned their hands so that it was straight across from each other, barely touching. Blue peeked from the corner of her eye to see Red's eyes slightly wide with wonder from the singing while Ruby's brow was perked. She giggled quietly which earned a curious look from Green, who was sitting next to her.

_**Do dum da-da doom da-da-doom ga-lay (4x)**_

_**I need a hero**_

_I'm holding out for a hero _

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_**I need a hero**_

**I'm holding out for a hero **

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

_**I need a hero**_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_**I need a hero**_

**I'm holding out for a hero**

**Till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life **_(larger than life)_

The song ended with another short rock solo and the two just posed as they finished singing, with both girls holding up a victory sign and winking while leaning slightly towards the crowd. Sapphire used her right hand to hold up the finger sign while Yellow held up her left. Sapphire's mouth was open as if she was laughing and Yellow's mouth was closed to her sweet smile. Everyone clapped, some more than others, but everyone admired their singing.

"Judges! Please give the two a score!" Blue said.

"That was really good for people who were only given an hour to practice! Senior Yellow didn't seem like the daring type and I didn't know that Sapphire was the singing type so those were some great surprises too." Wally began. Yellow flushed in embarrassment and flattery at hearing the comment. Sapphire grinned smugly.

"Your singing was very smooth and I didn't hear one sharp or flat. It's a 9.5 for you two." He finished. Sapphire grabbed her senior in a half hug while cheering and pumped her fist into the air with her free hand.

"Oh my goodness, where do I begin?!" Bianca shrieked, beaming like a child. She abruptly stood from her chair and slammed her hands on the tab.

"Well, okay, firstly, I _love _that song! You girls pulled it off, no doubt! The small dances were pretty enticing too! I won't say any names, but I saw some that were gaping at you, and not just because you were performing!" Bianca giggled, seeing some people flush and hide their faces.

"Like Wally said, I'm really surprised that you two could pull this off in one hour! That's really cool! Your singing is the best I've ever heard! Really great job! That's a 10 for you girls!" Bianca finished. Sapphire cheered again, still holding her senior in the hug. Yellow smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll go now. I'll admit, you two don't seem like the type to, how should I put it, sing like _that_." Cheren said. The two girls knew what he meant and exchanged a glance with each other before Sapphire burst into laughter while Yellow giggled.

"Your singing was really good, that's for sure. You girls did a great job. Use that singing talent again sometime. You girls get a 9 from me." Cheren concluded. Tallying the scores on her notebook she brought from home, Blue announced that the girls had gotten a 28.5 for their final score. Sapphire jumped up and down in joy while Yellow clapped, her smile never leaving her face. The two girls took their seats, only to receive compliments, mostly from girls. Ruby, who was on Sapphire's left, leaned over slightly so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Hey, Sapphire?"

"What?"

"I have a question and some comments."

"That doesn't sound good, but go ahead." Sapphire grumbled.

"Okay, firstly, how _did _you two pull that off in one hour? It's like you two practiced that for a long time! Second, I'm surprised that your accent never kicked in. Thirdly… Um, nice singing…" Ruby mumbled. Sapphire looked at him and blinked once then twice before snickering.

"To answer your question, senior Yellow and I went to senior Blue's house one day along with the other girls here to have a small sleepover and we were forced by senior Blue to sing karaoke. Blue had put us together and chose a random song, which was this one, so we basically knew the lyrics from back then. Secondly, shut up, ya don't need to judge my accent, damn it. And finally, thanks." Ruby muttered something before turning away, making Sapphire snicker louder.

"Gold and Pearl, you're next!" The two boys walked up to the stage and took their positions, with Gold standing to the left, his hands shoved in his pockets, and Pearl taking the right, crossing his arms and chortling confidently.

"Well, we didn't need to practice for this since we're already awesome at it." Gold boasted. Crystal and Silver rolled their eyes while Soul burst into laughter, knowing what her best friend would be doing.

"We can bet you all that we can eat twenty packs of gummy Caterpies each in only three minutes!" Pearl shouted, holding up a bag of the candy shaped as the said Bug-type with different colors. Each bag held about fifteen gummies.

"What kind of a talent is that?" Silver mumbled. Gold smirked towards his fellow Johto Dex Holder.

"An amazing one. These bags contain the new edition of the gummies." Gold responded. Soul's eyes widened as she leaned her body forwards a bit.

"You mean the disgusting flavored ones?" Soul asked, in amazement. Pearl nodded, with a smirk similar of Gold's etched on his face.

"Try a pack. We brought a crapload of them so there'll be enough for everyone." Gold challenged, giving a box full of the candies to pass around. Once everyone had gotten a bag, Gold and Pearl told them to take out one at random and show it to the boys who knew all of the flavors to heart before eating them. Everyone did as told and held out their Caterpies.

"Senior Red, Crys, and Diamond, you guys have the dirt flavored ones." Gold said. Red gazed at the light brown-colored candy, unsure if he should do this. Crystal's face scrunched up in disgust, and Diamond only looked at it in curiosity.

"Senior Green, Soul, Ruby, Emerald, and White have the rotten egg-flavored gummies." Green perked an eyebrow and wondered why these candies even existed. Soul pouted and her eye twitched, not wanting to try this one candy, Ruby gasped dramatically, his face pale and his eyes wide with horror, Emerald, like Diamond, was curious, but stuck his tongue out in disgust, and White was like Ruby.

"Senior Yellow, senior Blue, senior Silver, and senior Sapphire, you have the booger-flavored ones." Pearl informed. Yellow's face paled as she stared at the green candy in terror, Blue looked at it, her face impassive but her eyebrow twitching, Silver's face was completely emotionless, not scared of the harmless candy, and Sapphire cackled and welcomed the challenge.

"Ooh, Black and Platinum… This really sucks for you guys... you have the crap-flavored ones." Gold hissed. Black perked a brow.

"But they're all crappy flavors." He said. Gold shook his head and tutted.

"No, man… It's literally a crap-flavored. Poop, feces, shit, whatever you want to call it." Crystal scolded Gold for his vulgar language before turning to her two juniors sympathetically. Black and Platinum's face was pale from all color as everyone took pity on them.

"Good luck… Even though Pearl and I have to swallow more than a handful of those in about two minutes." Gold said.

"Okay, eat them on three." Pearl commanded.

"One, two, three!" Gold counted. Some hesitated before putting the disgusting sweets in their mouths while others shoved it so that they could get it over with. Many gags were heard about ten seconds later while some people made no sound and only had their faces show their feelings towards the disgusting candy. Of course, Black and Platinum spit theirs out first, coughing and running to the kitchen to get something to wash the flavor out of their tongue. Others soon followed to spit theirs out and get something to rid them from the taste while others swallowed them with much effort, feeling sympathy for Gold, Pearl, Black, and Platinum. Gold and Pearl heard water running and waited for everyone to return. Once everyone was seated again, though still recovering from the awful tastes, paid attention to Gold and Pearl.

"Well, now I see the so-called talent from this… I couldn't even swallow one of those things…" Black muttered before coughing again. Platinum nodded in agreement while others only sweat dropped.

"Okay, someone please set the timer." Cheren raised his hand to volunteer and Gold passed the device to him, waiting for him to set the time. Cheren nodded to say that he was ready. Gold and Pearl checked to see if they had enough open bags before sending a thumbs-up towards them.

"Ready, set, go!" Cheren clicked the start button and the two boys picked up one bag and shoved all of the gummies into their mouths, making many people in the crowd gasp or gag, only imagining how revolting it must have tasted. They were done in only ten seconds and went to their next bag. Things went smoothly for a bit, but at the seventeenth bag, Pearl slumped over and held his stomach. Gold chewed on the gummies before going for his eighteenth.

"C'mon, Pearl… only three more left…" Gold muttered as he forced down more candies. Pearl groaned before grabbing another bag. Ten seconds were left and both boys were on their last bag. They both chewed as quickly as possible and swallowed before hearing the beep from the timer. The two boys chuckled weakly before leaning against the table they had set up earlier for the packs, their faces slightly green.

"That was… amazing…" Yellow muttered in awe.

"Twenty packs…" Ruby murmured.

"Each having fifteen…" Soul whispered.

"So if you multiply that…" Diamond said.

"They both ate 300 of those things…" Red finished. Everyone stared at them with slight admiration save for Green and Silver who only smirked in amusement. Gold and Pearl laughed weakly.

"Wow… Even _I'm_ impressed." Blue laughed. "So, judges?"

"Well, if Sapphire here can't eat this without trying, then those gummies must have been really bad. It's impressive that you've lasted this long after eating 300 of those. I'll give you a 7." Wally smiled.

"I've tried those before and they are _disgusting_! Eating 300 of those in three minutes must have been terrible! You have my respect! I'll give you an 8 for your bravery!" Bianca cheered.

"… Well, as interesting as that display was, I also have to admit, that was amazing. 300 gummies without throwing up in the process. I could barely last 5 of them when Bianca gave me a pack. You'll get a 7." Cheren said. Blue took down the score in her notepad.

"You two got a 20!" Blue stated. Gold and Pearl, finally have recovered, gave each other a high five before sitting down to their seats.

"Are you going to be okay?" Platinum asked Pearl as he sat down. Pearl nodded, waving it off.

"Well, just like when you girls have a sleep over, senior Gold might arrange a guys' outing. Gold and Dia always engage in an eating contest with Emerald on some occasions. I decided to join once and from then on, I just came participating so that's how my stomach got stronger. Plus, who else is gonna sample Dia's food when you're not around, Little Miss?" Pearl asked. Platinum laughed silently before turning her attention back to the show.

* * *

**Hey… It's been a while. ^^; So, apparently, my 'update every weekend' isn't working out… Sorry. xD Ugh, I looked back to the Gangnam Style chapter from Symphony and I am **_**seriously **_**considering of deleting it… It's so bad… D'x Anyways, I have a present for you guys! I've been starting a Pokemon horror story and I wanted to show you a preview of it to see if I should continue it! It'll be called Exodus. Take a look~**

* * *

What is fear? What is insanity? I, along with my friends, had the opportunity to know the true definitions of these two words.

And I wish we hadn't taken it.

You are never safe in this place. You must never let your guard down or look back because if you do, it costs you your life. Your sanity is always vulnerable here. Blood will be shed and screams will be heard. Whoever is behind this sick game must be eliminated or else there is no escape. We will get home, no matter what the cost.

We will survive.

* * *

**So, how is it? :D Please tell me how you think! Click the review button please! If you do, I'll send Opal and Apricot from Hostage over to you in a maid or cat outfit! Classic anime. :D**

**Opal: Say WHAT?!**

**Apricot: W-What? **

**Next time: Crack Up!**

**Okay, about Crack Up (Great name, yes? xD No? Oh, okay), this is something I decided that I'll do once in a while. This is how it works; pick a random character from either PokeSpe or the anime, anyone at all, and PM it to me! The first two (or three if I'm in the mood to make a love triangle) characters I get sent to me will be paired together, no matter how much sense it doesn't make, or in other words, making a crack pairing, hence the name! xD Then again, they're awesome most of the time… :3 Hi Gold x Silver fans. Cx Anyways, please PM me your random character and review! Remember your reward for if you do this. -smiles evilly- Go, go, go!**

**Opal: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Apricot! A-Ah! Opal, please calm down! **

**Christine: Ahaha, sucks for you, Opal!**

**Opal: …I'll make you come with me.**

**Christine: HELL NO!**

**-Opal and Christine engage in a wrestling match-**

**Apricot and Soul: Ahh… -sweatdrops-**

**UniqueNeko**


	13. Crystallized Leaf

**So, the first Crack Up will be Crystal x Leaf! If you don't like girl x girl, leave now! Thanks to PokeSpeFTW and xXViridianPhoenixXx for sending in their random character in mind! c: Before you ask if it's a game verse or manga verse or whatever, use your imagination. :D I won't do responses to reviews this time just because it's only been a short time since my last chapter of Rainbow was published. ^^ So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Crystal set the papers into a folder and set them inside of a cabinet on her desk before rolling her wheeled chair to her computer, continuing to type a report for a upcoming meeting. The navy blue-haired girl had been working for hours now, her eyes red from staring at computers and small writing for too long and her hair set in a messy ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. After finished typing a paragraph, she sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose before rolling away from all of the work and simply relaxing for a bit. Crystal rubbed her eyes and released another sigh. A cup of tea sounded wonderful right now. Before she could leave to make it, someone knocked on her office door. She stood and made herself look a bit more appealing before answering. Professor Oak and an unknown female stood on the other side. The girl had brown hair falling to her back and had emerald green eyes which held a mischievous glint in them but had a soft smile on her lips which made it hard for Crystal to interpret how the girl's personality could be like. She was in a lab coat such as Crystal was and she held a clipboard in one hand while a red pen was being held by the other.

"Ah, professor! I'm almost done with the reports!" Crystal said. Professor Oak smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Crystal, I know how much of a hard worker you are, but you seem to overwork yourself because you work alone. So, I got one of my grandson's close friends to volunteer to work with you! Her name is Leaf. I hope you two can work well together!" Professor Oak then left with those words, leaving the two girls alone.

Crystal glanced at her new partner, thankful that she didn't have to work alone now. The work had been exhausting to do. Crystal smiled politely and held out a hand to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you, Leaf." She said. Leaf smiled back, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well, you already know my name, but it's nice to meet you too, Crystal."

* * *

Over time, the girls had bonded and grew to become friends with each other, chatting on a daily basis. After five months passed since the day they teamed up together, the report was finally due and finished. Crystal knew that without Leaf, she probably wouldn't have been able to finish unless she pulled off all-nighters every day. After all of the folders were passed to lab assistants to bring to the meeting room where the professors were, Crystal plopped into her rolling chair, sighing with relief while Leaf giggled before sitting down on her green rolling chair that was put in about three months ago. Crystal stretched and laughed freely.

"We're finally done! After five months of work!" Crystal nearly squealed with joy. Leaf, however, could not restrain her happiness and squealed on both of their behalves.

"I know right?! That took forever to finish! I've never gotten as much beauty sleep as I did before!" Leaf groaned, making Crystal laugh.

"Well, how about a nice, carefree sleepover at my house as a reward?" Crystal suggested. Leaf's eyes widened in excitement as she gasped dramatically, clasping her hands over her cheeks.

"Oh Arceus, that's a wonderful idea! I'll come over by seven! What should I bring?" Leaf asked.

"Well, clothes and all the regular stuff. I can buy the junk food and movies. Do you wanna bring CDs to rock out to?" Crystal grinned. Leaf squealed again, confirming Crystal's answer.

"Even though we're in our twenties, this should be so much fun!" Leaf yelled.

* * *

_Crystal's House _

Crystal sat on her living room couch, already in her pajamas. Everything needed was already set on the counter table in front of her; movies varying from comedy, romance, or both, and a ton of junk food varying from chips to candy. The tubs of ice cream had to be put in the freezer. She glanced at the time which read to be 6:52 p.m.

"8 minutes, huh? Then again, Leaf will probably be fashionably late…" Crystal chuckled to herself before turning back to her book. After finishing reading about fifty pages, she heard knocking on her door and giggled, closing her book and setting it lazily on the couch. She looked at the time to see that it was 7:12 p.m. Her hunch was right. Opening her front door, Leaf had a brown bag on her left shoulder and carried a paper bag which consisted of the CDs they would listen to. Leaf embraced her friend in a bone-crushing hug, making Crystal gag on reflex. Her house was full of mirth of the two girls as they shared the hug before walking to the living room. Crystal took the paper bag from Leaf as the brunette plopped on the couch, shuffling through the CDs.

"Oh wow, you got DJ Mary's latest deluxe album!" Crystal shouted in glee, examining the CD case. Leaf chuckled slyly, holding up a victory sign and sticking out her tongue childishly, only making Crystal roll her eyes.

"Look at all of this food!" Leaf exclaimed, picking up a bag of jelly beans and opening them. Crystal crossed her arms.

"Well, I am the one to own this food, so I've been looking at it for a while now." Crystal retorted smartly, making Leaf sigh and wave her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Nerd." Leaf responded lazily.

"You're a nerd too." Crystal snickered, taking a bag of cheese chips. Leaf gave her a blank stare, only to make Crystal's sniggers louder.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Crystal asked, taking a seat next to her partner and friend.

"Hmm, how about a movie?" Leaf looked through the DVDs set on the table, popping another jelly bean into her mouth. Crystal patiently waited for her to choose a movie since she didn't care what one they watched. She liked all of them anyways.

"Oh my gosh, you have this movie?! I've wanted to watch this since forever!" Leaf shouted, holding a DVD case. Crystal took it from her so that she could insert it into the DVD player. Leaf grabbed the remote and turned on the television. A preview came on by the time Crystal had taken her seat once again next to Leaf. There was a comfortable silence among the two with only the sounds of the preview.

"Say, Crystal?" Leaf said.

"Hmm?"

"This'll be cheesy, but I'm glad I met you." Leaf smiled softly towards her friend. Crystal turned to her and smiled back, nodding.

"Me too."

Leaf scooted closer to Crystal and pulled her in for a half hug which Crystal gladly returned. The two sat in another silence as they stayed in the friendly embrace. Suddenly, they burst out laughing until they were clutching their stomachs and gasping for air. Even after ten minutes, their giggles never ceased.

"Oh, man, I feel like a kid again, being so careless like this." Leaf sniggered. Crystal laughed again before answering her.

"I-I know right?" She breathed out. The two then bumped foreheads and never stopped laughing, knowing that their bond would never break, no matter what happened to them.

The two girls were children at heart. Their immaturity could only get the other more interested and grow stronger.

* * *

******EDIT: I deleted the previous version because I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm sorry to those who liked the previous version.**

**I hope you guys are satisfied with the yuri since I don't normally like typing it. Dx Plus, I feel like this was rushed... Oh well... Either way, I will not stop doing Crack Up since it's fun. :D Please review!**

**Next up: Crack Up!**

**Because I want to. :D **

**Christine: -stuffs Opal and Apricot into a huge box-**

**Opal: What are you doing?! **

**Christine: Promises are promises! Now put these on! -throws cat and maid outfits inside of the box-**

**Opal: Let me out so I can kill you! **

**Apricot: Help me, Soul! **

**Soul: Ahaha… Sorry… -tied together-**

**Christine: Mwahaha! **

**Blue: Oh, guys…**

**Silver: -facepalms-**

**UniqueNeko**


	14. Destined Twins?

**The next Crack Up pairing is Sapphire x May, suggested by GoldenGloryQueen! Here are some responses to reviews!**

**Shin H. Vega: Oh, stop it, you! ^/ / /^ you and my other reviewers always compliment me to more than I deserve so thank you so much! c: And yeah, I'm trying to get used to writing yuri and yaoi due to Crack Up and I wasn't satisfied with the starting of the whole thing, so I made it more innocent… o u o**

**PokespeFTW: I know, right? Poor them… I literally put all of their names into a small box and chose the two who had to suffer…TT-TT Yeah, I'll admit that the gross gummy Caterpies are stolen from the gross jellybeans… I've never tried them and I'm not sure if I want to… xD**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Here is your answer! Well, in my eyes. xD**

**Before going on, I want to lay out the official rules of Crack Up. Firstly, you may only enter one random character at a time. This is the first and last exception to this rule. Secondly, I would much rather prefer that you PM the suggestion to me since it would be better to have them wonder and then surprise them. You can also PM me plot ideas for Crack Up (and any other of my stories, really) so that I may, I don't know, make your day better? xP Lastly, please don't be mad at me if your suggestions of a character or plot doesn't get published. It, guaranteed, will be shown eventually unless you give me problems so don't worry about it. Hmm, I think that's all I have to say, so now, please enjoy the chapter! c: **

**Oh, and this is obviously an AU chapter since May and Sapphire are from different worlds… xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Sapphire sighed in frustration as she looked around the crowd. She was forced by Ruby to go with him to a mall but ran off as soon as he had his eyes on a dress. Sapphire lost him while giving chase and was now lost.

"Stupid prissy…" Sapphire murmured as she pushed past many people, who either gave her a dirty or shocked look due to her rude behavior. She had her eyes on the exit and was close to reaching it before someone had knocked her back and made her fall to the ground with a grunt. The person gasped, revealing that she was a girl, and apologized frantically, scrambling off of the Hoenn Dex Holder. Sapphire snapped her head up to glare at the girl but instead, her eyes widened as did the other female. Looking at each other, they looked almost exactly alike, with the same hairstyle and blue orbs. Not to mention that their outfit was the same, just different colors of blue and red. The other girl had no canine tooth such as Sapphire, but despite that, they were twins.

"W-What…?" Sapphire tried to say something, but no words came out, so the other girl did it for her.

"W-We look like each other! I have a twin! Oh my god, I have a twin!" The girl squealed. Sapphire's nose wrinkled slightly at the girl's personality. Though their looks were the same, they sure acted different.

"I guess ya do…" Sapphire replied. The girl extended her hand out to Sapphire and helped her up. She smiled at Sapphire sweetly.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself to my twin, right? I'm May!"

"Sapphire."

"Oh my god, I love your name!" May complimented. Sapphire blushed faintly.

"Thanks… I like yours…" Sapphire mumbled. May grabbed Sapphire's hand with her own free hand (since the other was carrying shopping bags) and dragged her along.

"Come on; let's go get some lunch, my treat!" May said. Sapphire didn't object and grinned. Who could turn down free food?

* * *

Everyone in the coffee shop simply stared in shock at the two girls who people noted to look very much alike gobbling down on mountains of food.

Sapphire grinned at May as she took a bite out of a cake. Well, there was one similarity besides looks; the love of food.

"I bet I could beat you in an eating contest!" May suddenly challenged. Sapphire smirked, both of their expressions determined.

"You're on, May!" Sapphire shouted.

"A-Are they twin sisters?" Someone mumbled.

"I guess so… They look alike and they act the same…" Another whispered back.

* * *

"Too bad we got kicked out! I was so close to beating you!" May whined, pouting. Sapphire rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"As if. I was beating ya by miles!" Sapphire responded. May scoffed.

"Whatever you say!" May said sarcastically. The two girls laughed before entering the food court.

"So, what do you like to do, Sapphire?" May asked. Sapphire perked a brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you like to battle? Coordinate? Breed?" May hoped that she would get the hint, which Sapphire did.

"Oh. I like to battle. Coordinating is too girly…" Sapphire mumbled, thinking of a certain red-eyed boy.

"Hey! I'm a coordinator, you know!" May said. Sapphire mumbled an apology.

"Then again, you a_re _girly. I'm not tryna be mean, but if you haven't noticed, we're totally different. I'm a tomboy and you're a girly-girl, you're a coordinator and I'm a trainer… You get what I mean." Sapphire chuckled, glancing at the unbelievable amount of shopping bags in May's hands.

"Oh… Right… Then again, opposites attract, right?" May said.

"Yeah, I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sapphire asked.

"Think about it! We're twins, right? Not related by blood, sure! But we're like yin and yang! Peanut butter and jelly! Maybe we were destined to meet!" May exclaimed. Sapphire stared at her incredulously before bursting into laughter. May pouted at her but soon smiled and joined her.

"D-Destined twins? That's so cliché! What was I thinking?" May giggled.

"I don't know what does on in that fashionable head of yours. Don't ask me." Sapphire snickered. After they calmed down, they finally realized that they had walked into a random store. There was some loud shouting of two boys inside and many people were leaving to avoid the noise while an employee was trying to stop them. Sapphire and May walked to the source of the sounds, seeing their friends Ruby and a look-alike of him named Brendan. The two girls' eyes widened as they watched the boys argue.

"How dare you steal my looks?" Ruby shouted.

"Me?! You're the one who stole my looks, coordinating boy!" Brendan yelled back.

"There is nothing wrong with making beauty, trainer freak!" Ruby retorted.

"Hey!" Sapphire and May shrieked, insulted by the arguments. The two boys looked up and widened their eyes at the sights of the girls.

"U-Uh…" Brendan muttered…

"Sapphire? Which one are you?" Ruby looked back from said girl and May. The two females looked at each other before mischievously grinning.

"Who do you think is Sapphire?" They both asked. Ruby blinked stupidly since they both looked and sounded the same. Apparently, Sapphire was hiding her usual accent. Brendan was following Ruby's actions; blinking and looking back and forth between the two, trying to identify his friend, May.

"Well… Are you May?" Brendan pointed to the one in the red outfit.

"How do you know that we didn't switch outfits?" They both asked.

"Because Sapphire would never even dare to step in a dressing room." Ruby retorted smoothly. The two girls looked at each other again before one of them took out two identical hoodies and slipped them on. Then they quickly switched places again and again in an inhuman speed before stopping.

"Now can you tell who is who?" The two girls asked. Ruby and Brendan both put on identical thoughtful expressions on. From the background, an employee stared at the four in disbelief.

"W-Whoa… Two pairs of twins…" He muttered.

Ruby and Brendan walked around the girls in circles, who were in identical poses and had the same smirk on their faces, standing back-to-back. Suddenly, Ruby dove for May's shopping bags and held out a random blue dress, holding it to make it look like he was going to rip it. May grit her teeth to keep her from screaming and kept her position. Brendan caught on and also grabbed a piece of clothing from the shopping bags, threatening to rip it. It took May all of her might not to pounce on the boys and beat them up. Ruby and Brendan shared smug grins, watching the two girls stare at them. Sapphire noticed that May was shaking with impatience and fury, so she nudged her gently, comforting her. May smirked and nodded, but luckily, the two boys still couldn't tell them apart.

"… So, May, how does it feel to know that we're going to rip your precious clothes that you spent so much money on?" Brendan teased, knowing how his best friend loves clothes.

"I could always go back and buy it again." Sapphire said.

"It's not that hard." May added.

"… Sapphire, I have some cake waiting for you back at our hide out." Ruby tried. It was a failed attempt since he didn't know May's love for food. The two girls both gasped.

"Cake?!" They both shouted excitedly.

"… Yeah. But you have to wear a dress to get it." May shrugged nonchalantly while Sapphire groaned. Ruby and Brendan smirked.

Bingo.

"Well, nice to see that you made a friend, May!" Brendan said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. May pouted and crossed her arms. Ruby went over to Sapphire who glared at him.

"She's my twin! Isn't it awesome?!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's my twin. Who knew?" Brendan rolled his eyes while gesturing to Ruby. The said boy chuckled. May escaped Brendan's grasp and went over to Sapphire, grasping her wrist and began to drag her out of the store.

"Come on! Let's go to my house! I'll give you a makeover!" May said. Sapphire shrieked and tried to run.

"No! No! Ruby already does that against my will! Don't do it to me!" Sapphire pleaded. May's cackle was heard before the two completely exited the store. Ruby and Brendan stared after them for a moment before sniggering and following them.

How would this all turn out?

* * *

**This is probably not how it would turn out at all, but whatever. c: It's not the best work I've ever written, but… TT-TT Yeah, sorry… I added Ruby and Brendan too so it wasn't really based on Sapphire and May, was it? D: I'm sorryyyy.**

**May: You should be! There was barely any… Uh, what was it called… Y-Yu… Um…**

**Brendan: I think Ethan told me this once… Or was it Silver? No, maybe it was…**

**Ruby: Who's Ethan? We have a senior Silver too…**

**Brendan: -shows picture-**

**Ruby: OH MY GOD, ANOTHER SENIOR GOLD AND SILVER! **

**Sapphire: -cracks up-**

**Christine: Oh Arceus…**

**May: This is a disaster… **

**Up next: Back to the vacation with the Dex Holders!**

**UniqueNeko**


	15. Part Two of the Talent Show

**We're back to the vacation of the Dex Holders! :D Next, we'll have the rest of the groups perform! c:**

**I was seriously on a brain fart, trying to figure out what to do for Blue and Emerald. xD I RACKED MY BRAINS FOR ANY IDEAS! Of course when I'm doing the process of choosing the pairs, the most unbelievable two come together… BROS. LIKE, WHAT THE FUCK. o n o Therefore, please don't yell at me for this utter chaos. -bows-**

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Thanks for the review! ^^ Yes, back to the hectic vacation! Oh goodness, my imagination will make this the most interesting vacation ever! Well, at least I'll try. xD**

**GoldenGloryQueen: No problem, my friend! Yes, I have to agree, the two boys did make it better. ;D Oh, I know… There are sides to people that aren't known… -plays mysterious music- o w o **

**reader terrible-writer: Aww, thanks! :3 **

**tooLazyToSignin: Ahaha, maybe in the future. ;D Well, it would be like Ruby and Sapphire to act like that, right? c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Senior Blue and shortie! You're next!" Gold snickered. Emerald turned to glare at the Johto Dex Holder.

"Who are you calling so small that even a microscope can't see me?!" He shouted. Everyone sweat dropped before the two got on the mini stage.

"I wonder what they could be doing…" Soul whispered to Gold. He shrugged in response.

"Who knows? They're the most unlikely pair to win anyways." Gold muttered back. Silver glared at the amber-eyed boy for doubting his sister-like friend's talents, but of course, Gold was immune to it.

"I don't know… With senior Blue, anything could happen…" Soul murmured.

"Okay! What we're going to do is…!" Blue glanced at Emerald, who looked anything other than happy to say what they were doing.

"I'm… cross dressing… to the audience's desires…" He mumbled. Everyone blinked multiple times in a state of shock and surprise. Suddenly, Gold, Soul, Sapphire, Pearl, Black, and Bianca burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"O-Oh my god, _cross dressing_?!" Soul gasped out.

"E-Emerald, buddy, I feel s-so sorry for ya." Sapphire sniggered.

"Shut up before I beat you all!" Emerald shouted which only made the six of them laugh even harder. Feeling pity, Crystal whacked Gold on the head before walking up to Emerald. She bent down to meet his eye level and smiled.

"It's okay, Emerald. What you're doing is quite admirable in my opinion. You'll do great!" Crystal winked and gave him her 'thumbs up' sign. Emerald's eyes widened with respect and grinned.

"T-Thanks! That means a lot!" He said. Crystal giggled before crawling back to her seat. The six were still laughing and Crystal scolded them to settle down much to Emerald's delight.

"But Blue, what will you be doing?" Yellow asked.

"Well, Yellow, I made all of these outfits in a mere hour! You gotta give me some credit too, you know! We ran out of options and lazy Emerald here didn't want to do work so this is his punishment!" Blue chirped, heaving a box full of different items and accessories. Judging by the looks of it, there were at least forty items inside.

"… You made all of those in an hour?" Red asked incredulously.

"Yeah! That's what I just said, silly!" Blue giggled. "We'll have one person come up here at a time to choose what item they'd like to have Emerald wear!" Emerald sighed with frustration but refrained from saying anything, knowing that Blue was right and by holding onto Crystal's words. Blue then had Ditto change into a closet and shoved Emerald inside so that no one could see him change and so he could surprise everyone in the end. She put a light inside of it so the poor Hoenn boy wouldn't be stuck in darkness. Once he confirmed that he was ready, Blue set the boxes next to her feet.

"Okay! Who'd like to go first?" Blue asked.

"Me!" Gold shouted immediately, holding back laughter. He collapsed next to the box and searched for the most humiliating item he could find. Once he found his choice, he held it up and walked over to the closet. Everyone sweat dropped at seeing what it was.

Black cat ears.

"Typical senior Gold…" White chuckled. Gold knocked on the door of the closet and Emerald's open hand held out, waiting for the item. Gold dropped it to his hands and the door quickly shut as soon as Emerald shot his hands back in.

"… Why am I not surprised?" Emerald's muffled voice asked, making some snicker.

"Next?" Blue asked. Sapphire's hand shot up and when Blue nodded towards her, the Hoenn Dex Holder dashed to the box. After rummaging through the box for a bit, she chose a teal leotard used for ballerinas. She snickered before knocking on the closet door. The door opened a crack and she threw the item in before going back to her seat. Emerald groaned from inside of the closet in dismay, making Sapphire snicker louder.

"I wanna go next!" Black shouted. Blue nodded in approval, having the boy walk to the box and look through the items. He became satisfied with a Treeko doll and opened the door a bit, throwing in the stuffed plushie before taking his seat once again next to White.

"Am I just supposed to hold this?" Emerald asked.

"Mm-hmm." Blue hummed, looking around for any other volunteers.

"Oh, me!" Soul piped, beaming and raising her hand like a school child, making Silver, who was next to her, roll his eyes. The Johto champion went through the items and took out a pink feather boa. Soul giggled before knocking on the door of the closet. Emerald opened the door, taking the item from Soul's hands.

"Ugh, this is itchy." Emerald complained.

"Can I go now, senior?" Pearl asked. Blue nodded and let the Sinnoh Dex Holder go through the items. He took out a pair of oversized sunglasses and gave it to the Hoenn boy.

"Everything is so dark!" Emerald shouted. Green and Silver then noticed that the closet was starting to become distorted. Green's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Blue's small smirk.

"Ooh, ooh, me!" Bianca squealed. Blue gestured towards the box, giving permission. The blonde girl moved from her chair and, after quite some searching, chose a sunhat similar to Yellow's except it was bigger in size and was a magenta color with huge feathers. Bianca laughed before giving the item to the poor Hoenn Dex Holder.

"I can barely move my head now…" Emerald mumbled. The closet was becoming more distorted…

"Next?" Blue asked. She seemed to be holding back laughter…

"Me." Green said suddenly, surprising everyone (except Silver, who seemed to know what his senior was doing). Blue perked a brow before giving an amused smile.

"Sure, Greenie…" She giggled. Green ignored the nickname and looked through the contents of the box. He seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"Senior Green? What did I ever do to you…?" Emerald whined. The Trainer swiftly went to the closet and threw in the item before taking his seat in between Yellow and Red once again.

"… WHY, SENIOR GREEN?! A SKIRT?!" Emerald shouted.

"You'll thank me later, Emerald." Green replied. Silver ducked his head, hiding his amused smile.

"Hey… What's with the closet?" Ruby asked, pointing to the fully distorted closet.

"W-What's going on?!" Emerald yelled from inside the closet. The closet became more out of shape until it began to form back into Blue's Ditto, looking exhausted. Blue scooped up the pink Pokemon, thanking and complimenting it before dismissing it back to its room. Pika, who happened to be nearby, helped Ditty back to the rooms.

Meanwhile, everyone stared at Emerald in his new outfit. He somehow brushed his hair down while in the closet and wore the sunhat on his head with the cat ears on top of it. He held the Treeko doll like a child; the skirt was worn over the leotard and his sunglasses were slightly askew from the Ditto closet being suddenly bent out of shape. Of course, the people who had laughed earlier had begun to burst into laughter once again, only this time, more people joined in, just not as loudly. Emerald fumed, muttering something about fools. Crystal went up to the boy and comforted him. Meanwhile, Blue sighed in fake dismay.

"You must've figured out my plans, huh, Green? You too, Silver…" Blue pouted. The two boys smirked towards each other, nodding at each other respectively.

"Plan…?" Red asked.

"She wanted to get revenge for some reason and planned to only put the leotard as a top inside so that his… private parts… would show. After all, her Ditto couldn't hold that form long enough for all of us to choose." Silver explained.

"Although I'm confused as to why she kept the skirt in there…" Green muttered, curious.

"Thank god she did…" Sapphire whispered. The people near her all nodded.

"Well, that fun was ruined." Blue sighed, though she smiled.

"Um, well, I guess I'll be judging now… Uh, it's really incredible that you made all of those items in one hour, senior, and I respect your bravery for doing this, Emerald…" Wally said. Emerald huffed, turning away from everyone while Crystal kept comforting him.

"But, the only talent part was the making of the items… But I feel like they were just bought from a store." Wally accused. Blue giggled lightly, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Well, that's half true. The leotard, sunglasses, skirt and sunhat were bought, but I got the feathers from Black's Brav and cat ears were something I made…"

"So you basically only made one item…" Wally said. "Well, this was funny, that's for sure. But I'm only giving you a 5 and a half… Sorry…"

"A five and a half?!" Bianca squeaked, making Cheren sweat drop and attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah, why?" Wally asked.

"Are you kidding me?! That was so funny! They deserve way more than that! I give you a nine for making me laugh!" Bianca gushed. Blue smiled towards her while Emerald gave her grateful eyes, both of them deciding that they liked her.

"… Oh!" Cheren said, realizing that it was his turn to give a score. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

"Well, they both pretty much said what I was going to say… Only with less enthusiasm, unlike Bianca… Sorry for that… Anyways, I'll also give you five and a half." He said. Blue wrote all of this down in a notepad before announcing her and Emerald's score.

"Twenty! Thanks Bianca!" Blue yelled. The two owed the blonde girl for the big jump in their score. Bianca giggled and nodded.

"Now we have Platinum and Silver!" Blue said. Emerald dashed off to the bathroom to change as Crystal and Blue took their seats, letting the two new PokeDex Holders take the stage. Silver took some flash cards out of his pocket, nodding towards Cheren before tossing the cards to him.

"Ask us any questions from those cards…" Platinum began to say.

"… And we'll answer them with no hesitation." Silver finished.

"But you know the answers already!" Gold exclaimed.

"Actually, no they don't. I, along with senior Blue, helped them pick the questions. They have no idea what they'll be asked." Cheren said, shuffling the cards. Blue smirked towards his brother-like companion, wishing him luck.

"First question for senior Silver. What are the three legendary Dragon Pokemon of Sinnoh?"

"Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina." Silver answered without hesitation.

"Oh, I'm guessing that they'll be asked questions about the other person's region…" Crystal muttered.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Well, Silver will be asked about Sinnoh, which Platinum's home region, while she will probably be asked about Johto…" Crystal replied.

"Correct." Cheren said. He shuffled the cards again before picking another one.

"Platinum, who is the professor of Johto and in which town is his lab in?" Cheren asked.

"Professor Elm; his lab is located in New Bark Town." Cheren nodded.

"Little Miss is doing great!" Diamond whispered to Pearl, who hummed back in agreement.

"Platinum, what does Professor Elm also specialize in besides researching?"

"Breeding, such as senior Gold." Platinum answered.

"They're doing really well…" Red muttered. Yellow smiled while Green nodded once. Frankly, he wasn't that surprised since he knew that both of them were intelligent.

"Senior Silver, what is Fantina also known as?"

"The Alluring, Soulful Dancer." Cheren shuffled the cards once more before choosing a card.

"Senior Silver, how…" Cheren stopped, rereading the card and confusing everyone, including the two on stage. Blue, however, hid her smirk by ducking her head and hiding her face with her hair.

"… How do you feel about senior Soul …?" Cheren muttered, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn't reading it wrong. Silver perked a brow, knowing that this was one of Blue's schemes.

"She is a rival of mine I met when I was eleven and she was ten…" Silver murmured.

"Wrong!" Blue shouted, running towards the judges' table and pulling out a big bucket, taking a small water balloon and chucking it at Silver. He and Platinum both covered their eyes with their arms, keeping one eye open to see.

"What was that for, senior?" White asked.

"Every time they get a question wrong or hesitate, they get this as a punishment."

"But he answered it without hesitation…" Black said.

"And that's his opinion, isn't it?" Ruby asked. Meanwhile, Soul cocked her head to the side, curious on what the red-headed boy thought of her (innocently, of course).

"Yeah, so there's no right or wrong answer…" Emerald said. Blue shrugged and ignored them all.

"Next question, Cheren, please." She requested, making everyone sweat drop.

"U-Uh, ok… Platinum…" Cheren's face went blank as he read the question again before crumbling it and shoving it in his pocket so that no one could get their hands on it.

"What was the question?" Sapphire asked. Cheren just stared at Blue, shaking his head while Blue cackled.

"Well, this went out of hand..." Wally said, laughing nervously.

"I'll just give them some questions from my books…" Bianca giggled, taking her bag off of the ground and onto her lap. She rummaged through it before taking out two books, one labeled, "All You Need to Know about Johto!" and the other "No Need to be Slow about Sinnoh!" and slamming them to the table.

"Are those yours?" White asked. Bianca nodded.

"Professor Juniper gave them to me. Now, let's get started." Bianca picked up the guide of Johto and opened it. She licked her finger before turning some pages.

"Okay, here we go. Platinum, please tell me the Normal-type Gym leader of Johto." Bianca requested.

"The Normal-type Gym Leader would be Whitney." Platinum answered. Bianca smiled and nodded before laying the open book on the table and picking up the one of Sinnoh, opening it and turning some pages, licking her finger once in a while to whip through the book easier.

"Senior Silver," She finally said after a while. "Who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower in Sinnoh?"

"Palmer and also Pearl's father." Silver glanced at the said boy, who grinned cheekily.

"Okay, this should settle as a last question." Bianca commented, picking up the Johto guide book.

"Senior Silver, what Pokemon is the 'Nightmare' Pokemon?"

"Darkrai." Silver concluded his and Platinum's "act". Bianca nodded and closed both of her books, shoving them back into her bag.

"Judges?" Blue gestured towards the three.

"You two are obviously really intelligent. Good job to both of you. You get a score of eight." Wally smiled.

"You were both awesome!" Bianca cheered. "I could never answer those in a millisecond! I'd need time! Nine!"

"I admire your wits and your mental abilities. Nine." Cheren concluded.

"You two get a twenty-six!" Blue announced after writing in her handy notepad. Silver gave Platinum a proud smirk and the heiress bowed in appreciation and respect.

"Soul and Green! You're up!" Blue said. The said two people walked up to the stage.

"Am I the only one curious on what Green will do?" Red muttered to Yellow. The blonde girl shook her head.

"No, I'm really curious too… I really want to know what he has planned…" Yellow whispered.

"Okay, show us what you got, Soul and Green!" Blue cheered.

"With research, we know pretty much everything about all of you so ask us any questions about you and we'll answer them! If we get the answer wrong, which we probably won't, then we'll tell one true secret about us!" Soul explained. Many made sounds of wonder and awe.

"Wow… Senior Green was actually willing to do this?" Black murmured.

"Well, he's probably the smartest out of all of us… Maybe he wanted to show how smart he was…" White answered.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Soul asked. Crystal shrugged and raised her hand.

"Okay, Crystal! What's your question?" Soul inquired. Crystal put a finger to her lip, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm… Okay. I'll go easy on you. Name three of the Pokemon I have." She said.

"You have a Smoochum, Arcanine, and a Parasect." Green responded. Crystal smiled and nodded, confirming that their answer was correct.

"Isn't this kind of stalker-ish?" Gold suddenly asked. Soul furrowed her brows at him while Green narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we had nothing else… Plus, it shows how big our memory capacity is." Soul retorted. Green smirked approvingly while Gold widened his eyes.

"Oh my Arceus, Soul is using big words! The world is ending!" He mused. Soul puffed out her cheeks and stamped her foot like a child, making some people laugh.

"You're so mean, Gold!" Soul whined. The said boy snickered before he was punched by Crystal, silencing him. Soul smiled at her thankfully.

"Next," Green grumbled.

"Me!" Blue said. "What's my favorite restaurant?"

"Waning Crescent!" Soul answered. Blue squealed, her eyes going dreamy.

"Their food is amazing!" She sighed. Green rolled his eyes. Soul smiled coyly and nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm guessing you take her there." Soul suggested. Green shot her a cold glare which only confirmed her theory. She laughed before turning back to the crowd.

"May I have a chance?" Platinum asked politely.

"Of course, Platinum! What's your question for us?"

"How old is the House of Berlitz?" Platinum questioned.

"That's so easy! Come on, we did tons of research! Give us harder questions!" Soul groaned. "Oh, and the answer to your question is 200 years." Platinum nodded before taking out a small book from her pocket.

"We're taking two more questions." Green said.

"All right, Soul! Since you're my childhood friend, you should know everything about me!" Gold yelled. Soul hummed in agreement, pressing him to ask the question.

"Who's my favorite celebrity?" Gold asked. Soul scoffed, as if in offense.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Gold? Everyone knows that it's DJ Mary!" She exclaimed. Gold simply smiled coyly before shrugging and sitting down, making everyone laugh nervously and sweat drop.

"Can I try?" Ruby asked. The two people on stage both nodded, waiting for the question, prepared.

"When is my birthday and what's my blood type?" He knew that it was technically two questions, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Your birthday is July 2…" Soul began.

"And your blood type is O." Green finished. Ruby gave them thumbs up to confirm that their answer was correct.

"Judges, please give your scores!" Blue requested.

"I'll give you a score of eight. You have great memory capacity and you had little to no hesitance to the questions." Wally said.

"Nine! You guys did awesome!" Bianca added.

"Uh, I'm going to have to give a seven… It's great that you know about us and all, but it's kinda creepy in a sense…" Cheren saw Green narrow his eyes slightly, making him gulp.

"Twenty-four!" Blue announced after calculating the scores.

"Red and Diamond, please take the stage!" The said two boys did as told, taking their places.

"So, what are you doing for us?"

"Well, Diamond and I are going to cook!" Red explained. Everyone then began to wonder about this. Sure, of course Diamond was okay, but no one really knew of Red's cooking skills…

And they didn't have a good feeling about it…

After a few minutes of setting up a table with the things the two boys needed, everyone was very curious on the results. They watched carefully, not missing one thing.

"Okay, we'll be making cookies… We're making the dough now." Diamond took a stick of butter and cut it to pieces, putting them into a bowl. Then he began to soften it, mixing in margarine as well. Red then took over, plugging in an electric mixer. He took the device and mixed the butter until it became smooth so that there would be no clumps in the cookies. Once Red finished, Diamond began creaming the batter, mixing in salt, sugar, baking powder, and baking soda, beating it.

Time passed and to everyone's surprise, Red hadn't messed up anything besides dropping a few sprinkles of sugar once to the floor. Once the cookies were put into the oven, Red and Diamond explained that it would take a while for the sweets to finish so the judges would taste it later to give them their scores.

"Crystal and Black, you're next! Finish it up!" Blue said. The two Dex Holders took their places on the stage, prepared to finish the show.

"Name a number and we'll know which Pokemon it is. They'll be labeled by the National Pokedex number." Crystal stated. She turned to Green.

"Senior, I hope that you'll be able to help us with this. Tell us who you want to answer and the number, please." Crystal tossed some papers over to him which contained the lists of Pokemon from different regions.

"Will do." Green replied. "Black, number 21."

"Spearow." Black said.

"Crystal, number 267."

"Beautifly." Crystal answered with ease.

"Black, number 436."

"Bronzor!" Black grinned cheekily, feeling proud. Everyone was amazed, wondering how they could have memorized all of the Pokemon in one hour…

"Crystal, number 608."

"Lampent." Crystal looked as if she were bored, yet amused at the same time…

"Black, number 245."

"Suicune." Black said.

"Suicune, where?!" Eusine suddenly came out of from behind the couch where Yellow and Red were currently sitting on. The two, poor Pokedex Holders jumped with shock and surprise, letting out a small squeak and shout.

"Eusine? What are you doing here?" Crystal inquired.

"Well, I heard the word Suicune so I came running over!" The obsessed man answered. Crystal perked a brow and put her hands on her hips.

"But how would you have heard us say it? Were you stalking us, Eusine?" Crystal questioned. Eusine's face scrunched up, feeling disturbed.

"I have morals, dear Crystal. I happened to be around town because Morty and I were going to meet here, but unfortunately, I had gotten the news that he couldn't come when I had already arrived so I decided to stay. I was coincidentally around when I heard Suicune." Eusine explained. Crystal gave him a blank stare, not believing what he was saying, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, I guess. Well, you can choose to stay or leave, but I'm not sure if there's a room for you…" Eusine shook his head and stood, jumping over the couch and over to the door.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I can't stay in one spot for too long. I must find Suicune like you did, Crystal! Good-bye!" He swung the door open and bolted outside, down the streets.

"O…Kay…" Emerald said.

"Why don't we continue?" Wally suggested. Green nodded and examined the papers, though he didn't need them.

"Black, number 43."

"Oddish."

And so it went on. The two never missed a beat or got an answer incorrect, smoothly flying by more than half of the list before the oven signaled that the cookies were finished.

"Oh, they're done! Let's go get them, Diamond!" Red and Diamond ran to the kitchen to retrieve the cookies while Crystal and Black received their scores.

"I'm really impressed that you could memorize the numbers so quickly, though I've heard that you two do your research well, so this must have been a piece of cake for you, right? Anyways, I give you a nine." Wally chuckled.

"I'm Professor Juniper's assistant and I still don't know some of the Pokemon mentioned, yet you two seemed to know it so well! Nine!" Bianca chimed.

"I don't know how you could have memorized that in an hour, but I'll say that it's really amazing that you did. I'll give you eight and a half." Cheren finished. Blue tallied the scores in her notepad.

"26.5 for you two!" Blue announced, making Crystal and Black give each other a high-five. Suddenly, Diamond came in, wearing oven mitts to hold the warm tray that had the cookies on them.

"Ooh, I can't wait to try it!" Bianca beamed, trying not to let drool come out of her mouth from the delicious aroma. The two boys smiled sheepishly before giving napkins to each of the judges and setting a cookie on top of it.

"Okay, on three, take a bite!" Blue prompted. All of the judges took their cookie and held it in front of their mouths, ready for the count.

"One, two, three!" Wally, Bianca, and Cheren all bit the cookie at the same time, chewing it slowly. Once they all swallowed it, they sat there for a moment before saying the same thing simultaneously.

"Ten." They all said, making the two boys celebrate and the other Dex Holders sweatdrop. So, Red had that much skill? Or maybe it was all Diamond that made it with Red only helping from the mixing… Who knew? Wally, Bianca, and Cheren took their leave to the hotel they would be staying at, promising to come by later. The leftover cookies were passed out as Blue began to end the night with her announcements.

"So the three teams with the lowest score of two 20s and a 24 must wake up at seven in the morning to cook breakfast!"

"You're one of them, Blue." Red pointed out. Blue huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, someone has to make sure that the food you'll all be eating tomorrow won't something inedible!" She retorted. Red snapped his mouth shut, knowing that she was right and not to be messed with.

"Anyways, tomorrow, Green, Soul, Gold, Pearl, Emerald, and I will shall all wake up tomorrow at seven to make breakfast! Now, you are free to go to bed or do whatever! Oh, and before you all leave, the pairings of the rooms have changed due to reasons from Professor Oak…Something about playing safely…" Blue cackled slyly to herself, knowing what he meant. "The list is in the hallway!" Blue glanced at her watch which read to be close to midnight.

"I better get to bed…" She mumbled, going to her original room to move in with Yellow.

* * *

"There, all done!" Blue sighed as she set down her sleeping bag next to Yellow, who was humming the song that she and Sapphire had sung earlier. Blue smirked at this.

"You really worked it, Yellow! I could have sworn that Red was staring at you with lustful eyes!" Blue held in a laugh as she saw her blonde friend turn to the color of the mentioned boy. Oh, how innocent could Yellow get?

"B-Blue!" Yellow whined. The brunette stuck her tongue out playfully before slipping in her sleeping bag.

"Well, I need to sleep now. I'm sure you're exhausted, Yellow. Good-night." Yellow smiled and snuggled herself in her own sleeping bag, letting her eyes shut close. Kitty, who was flying around, turned off the lights for the girls and left to retreat to its own room with the other Pokemon.

* * *

"Past midnight, huh?" Crystal yawned as she glanced at the clock on the wall. Soul hummed as she lay in her sleeping bag, her eyes closed, but still awake. Crystal was sitting on top of her sleeping bag, a book in her hands.

"I'm gonna sleep now…Night…" Soul muttered, drifting off to sleep. Crystal didn't answer, enjoying the silence as she read her book.

* * *

"What are you doing, White?" Sapphire asked. Platinum was currently sleeping while Sapphire and White stayed awake.

"Oh, I'm just checking to see if any businesses want to sponsor BW Agency." White answered, looking through her business website on her laptop. Sapphire took a seat next to her fellow brunette on the sleeping bag, leaning over to watch what she was doing. Sapphire squinted her eyes a bit since she wasn't used to bright lights of electronics.

"What's that arrow thing? It's moving…" Sapphire inquired. White turned to give the blue-eyed girl an incredulous look.

"Sapphire, that's the cursor…"

"Why would ya wanna curse a random girl?" Sapphire asked. White brought her palm to her forehead.

* * *

In Red and Green's new room, they…were not in it.

The two powerful boys were currently outside, having a battle to train their Pokemon. Red was battling with Pika while Green had his Charizard.

"Pika, Thundershock!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Red asked, knowing about Green's wake-up time at seven. Green said nothing as his Charizard narrowly missed Red's Pikachu.

"Don't let your guard down in battle." He simply said, amused as he saw Red's concerned frown turn into a determined smile.

Commands were shouted and attacks were shot, the battle seeming never-ending… The poor Pokedex Holders and neighbors had to deal with all of this…

* * *

Gold and Silver stared intensely at the cards in their hands. The two Johto boys were currently in a competitive game of Poker, dealing in their money that they had gotten from battling trainers last week. Silver, being the smarter one, only put in a quarter of his money since he knew that Gold cheated while the Breeder put almost all of his money in. Gold smirked as he slammed down his cards which presented to be straight in diamonds.

"Read it and weep." Gold reached to take the money, but was stopped by Silver. The goggled boy perked a brow in confusion.

"I should be saying that to you." Silver replied, revealing his cards to be a Royal Flush. Gold sat agape as his redheaded friend took the cash. He growled, demanding a rematch, not seeing Silver tuck his one ace card away. He smirked. Gold wasn't the only clever cheater.

* * *

"How noisy…" Ruby grumbled as he listened to the sounds of his seniors' battle outside. Of course, Emerald was already knocked out, not even fully in his sleeping bag. Half of his body lay sprawled on the ground. He needed to sleep anyway since he had to wake up at seven. Ruby was, of course, knitting clothes for his Pokemon and Sapphire (not that he would admit the last part) for them to wear, not feeling that tired. Then again, he need to wash the clothes that he wore earlier. They were very dirty when he woke up earlier with the headache…

* * *

Black let out a big yawn as he lay in his sleeping bag, his head being supported by his hands, which was at the back of his head. To his left was Diamond, who was sleeping soundly while Pearl was to Diamond's left, snoring loudly in his sleep. The Unova boy considered going outside to watch Red and Green's battle, but he reconsidered it since he didn't want to wake his Pokemon and have a short, humiliating battle. Plus, he was too lazy to get up.

"I wonder what we'll do today…" Black murmured, knowing that today (technically) was the third day of the vacation.

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED RAINBOW. Sorry for the late update Dx I was very busy… **

**So, there's no school today for us due to snow! :D Yay! But the funny thing is, if you're caught driving after 4, you'll be fined… Huh… ouo **

**Please review and thank you for reading ~**

**Up next: Everyone (from Pokémon Adventures Manga)**

**UniqueNeko**


	16. Fangirl Seriousness and Truth or Dare

**It is now the third day of the Dex Holders' vacation! Oh boy. Here we go…xD**

**You know, there's actually some serious parts in this chapter. didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did xP Then again, life has to be serious sometimes so I guess it's normal even though they're on vacation…huh…o n o ;**

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Well, Bianca did always strike me as a happy-go-lucky girl c: Sorry about that. xD I know, I felt bad for them :/ But hey! Life isn't always fair! :P I guess the winners take it easy. :3 The losers cook breakfast at seven in the morning…That's pretty much it. **

**phioneXxX: OMG, YOU KNOW RUNNING MAN AND POKEMON ADVENTURES?! I. LOVE. YOU. TOO. XD Thanks for the compliments! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

* * *

Blue cringed in her sleeping bag as she heard someone vomit in the bathroom. She was pretty sure she knew who it was and groaned from the disturbing wake-up. Why did they have to hurl _now_? She checked the time to see that it was 6:32 in the morning. Blue sat up and stretched her tired limbs before getting washed up and dressed. After all, she would probably be doing most of the cooking since she didn't know anyone else that would be working to cook with her would actually have any cooking experience. However, she had hope for Green, Soul, and maybe Pearl.

When she had put on a new set of clothes and done her daily morning routine in the bathroom, she checked the time again, seeing that it was now 6:54 in the morning. Blue listened for any signs of anyone else being awake since the vomiting had died down. She heard nothing and went to the living room quietly, seeing that the three said people were already downstairs. Soul rubbed her eyes, letting a small yawn pass her lips. Green sat silently, reading a book while Pearl drummed his fingers on the couch armrest.

"Good morning!" Blue chirped softly yet cheerfully. Soul smiled at her in recognition, Green nodded once, and Pearl waved.

"Are you feeling okay, Pearl?" Blue asked, taking a seat next to Green. The blonde boy nodded.

"After, uh, throwing up earlier, I feel better. I just need some juice or something, I guess." Pearl replied.

"What about Gold?" Soul added.

"I'm not sure about senior Gold. I think he's still sleeping off the gross jellybeans, but he threw up at around 3 in the morning so I think he's just exhausted."

"Well, we have to wake him up. If his junior can do it then he can too." Soul laughed as she stood and walked to Gold's room to wake him.

"I guess I'll go wake Emerald." Blue sighed, grinning slyly before following Soul.

* * *

Opening the door to his room as soundlessly as she could, Soul peeked in to find Gold's sprawled out on his sleeping bag. She could tell that he was probably too lazy to get in the sleeping bag, remembering the sleepovers that she and Gold had as children. Apparently, Silver was also awake since he was sitting on his sleeping bag, reading a book like Green was. He heard the door open and saw that Soul was entering, perking a brow. She put a finger to her lips to silently tell him not to say anything and he watched as she tiptoed over to Gold, a playful smile on her face. Soul went on both of her knees and leaned down towards his face.

"_Is she going to kiss him?_" Silver asked mentally. Soul waited until Gold went on his side in his sleep before cupping her mouth with her hands and leaned further until her cupped hands covered his ear.

"Hi Gold!" She yelled loudly into Gold's ear. She laughed as she pulled back in time before Gold shouted in surprise and flailed around before taking in the situation, scowling at his childhood friend.

"You always woke me up like that." He groaned.

"It never gets old." Soul breathed, clutching her stomach. Gold pushed her playfully, chuckling. He turned to see that Silver was watching the two closely with amusement.

"Good job, Soul, you woke up Silver!" Gold exclaimed sarcastically.

"I was always awake. The reason I woke up was because of you bolting to the bathroom to vomit at three in the morning." Silver informed. Soul pointed at Gold and let out a loud, "HA!" before laughing again.

"Way to take your girlfriend's side, Silver." Gold smirked. Silver's smug expression was replaced with a scowl and a light blush across his face. Soul was too busy laughing to notice what was happening.

"She's not my girlfriend." He hissed.

"Not yet!" Gold retorted. He ran out of the room before his redheaded friend could do anything. Soul saw Gold's retreating figure and yelled for him to wait. She scrambled up, said her goodbye to Silver, and then ran back to the living room.

* * *

Blue entered Ruby and Emerald's room quietly, scanning the room to see the green-eyed boy sleeping at the far end of the room. She saw no obstacles and skillfully jumped over a slumbering Ruby, landing without waking the two. She then crouched down to Emerald's face. She grinned as she took out a sharpie…

* * *

Everyone stared as Blue came in, carrying Emerald over her shoulder. His snores filled the room, but was jolted awake as Blue put him on a couch in a not-so-gentle manner. The people in the room stared at Emerald's face before some burst out laughing. The Hoenn Dex Holder looked at everyone in question as he rubbed his tired eyes, yawning. Below his nose was a mustache that was completely colored in. Dots decorated his forehead and his cheeks each had two big circles on them. The areas around his eyes were colored in and the tip of his nose had a circle.

"Senior Blue, no need to throw me on the couch…" He mumbled. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"U-Um, Emerald…You might w-want to look at a mirror…" Soul laughed. Emerald cocked his head in confusion before doing as told, going to the bathroom. A few seconds later, his obnoxious shout was heard.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Blue innocently whistled as she tucked her sharpie away in her boot. Emerald bolted into the room, a frustrated scowl on his face.

"Who did this?!" He demanded. All fingers pointed to Blue, who chuckled cunningly. Emerald growled (cutely, in many people's ears) before going back to the bathroom to wash off most of the ink.

* * *

"Okay, so, what are we making?" Soul asked, crossing her legs from her seat next in between Blue and Gold.

"We're making breakfast, Soul!" Gold replied, making his friend give him a blank stare. She then slapped him lightly on the arm, making him snicker.

"All right, well, we could try some kind of noodles. It's kind of popular here." Pearl suggested. Blue's eyes lit up.

"That sounds good. Is there anything else? Maybe we could do a side dish of some sort?"

"Well, wouldn't noodles be more of a lunch dish?" Emerald suddenly interjected.

"Actually, more people eat the noodles at breakfast than lunch or dinner." Soul informed.

"We're getting off track…" Pearl pointed out.

15 minutes later

"Okay, it's almost 8 o'clock and I informed everyone to be at the living room by 9:30 today so let's start." Blue said.

The plan was to make noodles for the main course. The side dishes would have a variety of fruits, berries, and some meat. Blue and Soul would stay to cook the noodles since there was already some provided from the fridge. Gold and Pearl would fetch the fruits and berries while Green and Emerald would get the meat. With the words Blue said, the two teams set off to get the required items.

"Let's hope we make it on time!" Soul sighed, taking out the popular package of noodles.

* * *

Gold and Pearl

"Okay, so we go to the gardens." Gold held a map of the town, following the road the led to the said place. Blue had circled the destination and traced the trail the two were supposed to take with her sharpie.

"Well, we're almost halfway there." Pearl informed.

"Oh my god!" A voice suddenly called out. The two boys turned to see none other than Agate and Drusy.

"Oh no." Pearl groaned. Gold, however, took in the opportunity to flirt.

"Hello girls." He greeted, adding a wink. The girls squealed before Agate wrapped her arms around Pearl while Drusy linked her arm with Gold's.

"Pearlie, I missed you!" Agate purred. Pearl put on a fake grin though on the inside, he was annoyed.

Gold, on the other hand, enjoyed the attention and smirked. "So, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Drusy! You're the famous Gold from the Dexholders!" Drusy sighed dreamily.

"Senior, we should _really _be going." Pearl whispered, hoping that the Johto Dexholder would get the hint.

"We can't just leave these ladies alone, now, can we?" Gold gasped dramatically. Pearl resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead.

"No, I'm pretty sure we can." He mumbled under his breath. Agate giggled instead of being offended.

"You're so feisty, Pearlie!" Agate giggled. Pearl's eye twitched, his impatience beginning to win over his politeness.

"Um, thanks, I think." Pearl strained.

Abruptly, Soul was speeding down the streets towards them, calling out the two boys' names. Pearl gazed at her gratefully while Gold perked a brow. The two fangirls, however, glared at the brunette and held "their" boys tightly.

"You guys forgot the money for the fruits." Soul informed once she reached them, handing the money to Gold. Before he could take it, Drusy slapped Soul's hand away, making the money fall to the ground. The brunette blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Don't touch my Gold!" Drusy growled. Soul bent down to pick up the money again, ignoring the harsh tone, but Drusy found this irritating and stepped on Soul's hand as she grabbed the money from the ground, making her squeak in pain and look up at Drusy in shock.

"Don't ignore me, bitch. Stay away from our boys." Drusy hissed. Pearl's eyes widened at the change in the girl before narrowing them. No one hurts his friends.

Before Pearl could say anything, however, Gold suddenly loosened his arm around Drusy's waist, a blank look on his face. Drusy looked towards him in question, slinking her arms around his torso.

"What's wrong, Gold?" She crooned, her foot still on Soul's hand. She put more pressure on it, making Soul cry out softly again. She tried to pull her hand back, but she would probably rip skin and maybe bones…

"I don't exactly appreciate you hurting my friend." Gold answered, pulling her arms off of him. He gently pushed Drusy so that her shoe was no longer on his friend's hand and bent down to her. Soul was gingerly rubbing her hand that was now forming a bruise. Her eyes were slightly watered, but not enough to cry. Still, Gold's "older brother" instinct for her took over and he slowly turned his head to face a stunned Drusy.

"I suggest you and your friend leave."

"But-!" Drusy tried to say, but Gold's eyes darkened.

"_Now._" He lowly interrupted. Drusy huffed in frustration before taking a protesting Agate away and down the way they came from.

"Thank Arceus, I thought they would never leave." Pearl sighed. He then went over to Soul.

"Are you okay, senior?" Pearl asked, hissing at the sight of the light purple and blue bruise on her hand...Was that blood?

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying." Soul smiled weakly. With her other hand, she unclipped her pokeball from her belt (she brought her pokeballs with her in case of an emergency) and called out her Azumarill. The Water-type gasped at the sight of her trainer's injury.

"Azumarill, could you use a light Water Gun on this?" Soul held out her injured hand and her Pokemon nodded immediately. She took in a breath before a gently stream of water came from her mouth, hitting the bruise. It was cool and relieved Soul from some pain, though the injury wasn't major.

"Thanks." She praised, petting her trusty partner before calling her back to her pokeball. She stood from her spot on the ground before waving at her friends with her other hand.

"Bye guys. See you later." She said.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Gold asked. Soul rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Gold. Plus, it's just a bruise." She reassured before smiling and walking off.

"You two _are _best friends." Pearl chuckled at Gold's protectiveness. The amber-eyed boy grinned.

"Just like you, Diamond, and Platinum are." He replied.

* * *

Back at the house…

Blue hummed as she stirred the noodles in the soup once in a while with some chopsticks. She thanked her mother for teaching her how to use them in cooking. The door suddenly opened and Soul came in, holding her hand from some reason…

"Soul? What's wrong?" Blue asked. Soul smiled reassuringly.

"It's nothing. Just a small bruise."

"How did you get-?" Blue gasped as she saw Soul's now deep purple and blue bruised hand.

"That is _not _a small bruise! What happened?" Blue breathed as she ran over to her, examining the hand. Soul winced as Blue touched the injury.

"Um, I don't know, to be honest. This girl stepped on my hand…"

"On purpose?"

"…Yes." Blue's eyes narrowed. She was extremely overprotective of her friends since she was like the mother of the group.

"I'll go get Yellow to heal this. Don't move." Blue instructed as she sat Soul down before running inside to get the Healer. A few minutes later, a tired yet concerned Yellow came out followed by a thoughtful Blue.

"Give me your hand." Yellow said gently. Soul slowly gave her the wounded hand and Yellow put her palm over hers, closing her eyes. A warm feeling went over Soul's hand and when Yellow finally pulled her hand back, the wound was gone.

"Even though it's healed now, I suggest not overusing it." Yellow smiled. Soul nodded, saying her thanks before Yellow went back inside. Soul looked over to Blue who was absentmindedly putting some more ingredients to the soup.

"Senior? Are you all right?"

"Oh, just plotting…" Blue's lips twitched to a malicious smirk, making Soul cringe in slight fear.

* * *

Green and Emerald

The two walked in an awkward silence, both thankful that the farm they were going to was close. Emerald often tried to initiate a conversation, but it would eventually die down. So, Emerald tried again.

"Senior, how did you earn your spot as a Gym Leader?" Emerald asked, hoping for some kind of long backstory. Green was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I took the test, of course, and in the finals, Red and I battled each other for the spot. Red won, but because of an injury he had, he gave the spot to me even though I knew he wanted it."

"An injury?"

"…That's another story that doesn't have to be told by me."

"Who could I ask?"

"Red, Blue or Yellow." Green responded.

"…Oh."

Another silence ensued, but thankfully, the farm came into view. Emerald sighed in relief (mentally, of course) and ran towards the building with Green trailing behind.

* * *

The girls inside of the house

"I'm bored," Sapphire groaned. She and the other Dexholder females were gathered in the living room. They had all woken up somehow and couldn't fall back asleep. Blue and Soul were the two that were not present at the moment. It was only 8:45 in the morning.

"We could play a game." White suggested.

"What kind of game?" Platinum inquired.

"How about truth or dare?" Yellow suggested. It seemed simple enough…The others agreed on the idea and the game started.

"Okay, I'll start, if ya guys don't mind," Sapphire said. No one seemed to mind so she continued.

"All right, about senior Crystal? Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not excited to get humiliated." The pigtailed girl answered.

"Would you rather go on a date with senior Gold or make love with Emerald?" Sapphire snickered. Many of the girls looked at her with surprise while some tried to hide their amusement at the same time. Crystal wrinkled her face in slight disgust and astonishment.

"Um, I wouldn't really want to go anywhere alone with the pervert, but making love with Emerald would be like making love with a little brother…Plus, he's about two years younger than me! So, I suppose I'd go on a date with Gold."

"_I could always ditch him after,"_ Crystal thought the last part to herself so no one else would hear. Many of them agreed with Crystal's choice and they moved on.

"Okay, senior Yellow, truth or dare?" Crystal asked.

"A-Ah, truth…" Yellow replied. Sapphire mumbled something about truth for babies and no fun, but the two ignored it.

"Out of all of the boys here, who do you trust the most?" Crystal questioned. Many of them predicted that it would be the leader of the group, Red. After all, the blonde couldn't deny the crush she had on him.

"I'm not sure," Yellow flushed. "I trust every one of the boys here equally so I can't really answer that."

"But you've got to trust the one you've known the longest, right?" White tested.

"That isn't necessarily the case…" Yellow trailed off as she saw Crystal, Sapphire, and White's piercing gazes on her. Platinum smiled sympathetically for her senior.

"Well, how about we move on since we're obviously not going to get an answer until we grow gray hairs." Sapphire sighed in defeat after ten minutes of no answer. However, she, Crystal, and White exchanged glances, mentally telling each other that they would get the information later.

"Oh, um, Platinum, truth or dare?" The heiress heard Sapphire's earlier comment and took the chance to impress her seniors by taking dare. Sapphire grinned and patted her back, proud of her junior's choice.

"Oh, okay. I dare you to..." Yellow put a finger to her lip for a moment, putting on a thoughtful expression. Her eyes then lit up, getting an idea (thanks to Blue and her mischievous ways from the past).

"I dare you to kiss Diamond and Pearl." Yellow smiled. Platinum cocked her head to the side.

"I suppose I shall do it when Pearl returns. Shall I kiss Diamond now?" Thank Arceus for the Sinnoh Dexholder's innocent mind for her to do this so willingly…

"No, wait until he wakes up." Sapphire interjected, holding back a grin. Platinum nodded in understanding.

"White, truth or dare?" The heiress asked.

"Um, dare…" White hoped that she wouldn't regret her choice…

"I dare you to steal one of the male's clothes and wear them." Platinum said. White blinked, slightly relived that it wasn't anything extreme, but if she wore someone else's clothes without permission, the person might think that she had a crush on them or something…

"Does it matter who?" White questioned.

"How about Black?" Yellow innocently advised. White's eyes widened as she frantically shook her head.

"I don't think any of his clothes would fit me…" White tried to make an excuse, but Sapphire scoffed.

"Oh, please. I think it'll do just fine. Let's go!" Sapphire took White by the wrist and dragged her to Black's room. The Unova girl knew that her senior didn't mean any harm, but this was a bad situation for her…

* * *

"Senior, do we really have to choose Black?" White pleaded. Sapphire nodded before shushing her. She slowly opened the door to find the Unova boy sleeping soundly on his sleeping bag. Diamond was also sleeping while Pearl's sleeping bag was empty. Around the room were bags containing things such as clothes, pokeballs, and so on.

"Which ones is Black's?" White wondered.

"That one." Sapphire pointed to a navy-blue shoulder bag at the right corner. "I can tell by the scent." The blue-eyed girl nudged her junior forward, urging her to get some clothes. White quickly tiptoed to the bag, grabbing a jacket and some pants before leaving.

"Now go change!" Sapphire demanded (not harshly, of course) as she pushed White into the bathroom.

White slipped on Black's signature jacket, smelling his scent on it. She blushed before taking off her pajama pants and replacing it with the black pants she received. It was a little big, but it would be okay…hopefully…

* * *

"We're done." White sighed as she and Sapphire walked into the living room. Red and Silver were now in the room with the girls, both of them wondering why White was wearing Black's clothes. The Unova Dexholder blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, White, it's your turn." Yellow smiled.

"Senior Sapphire, truth or dare?"

"Finally, it's my turn! Dare me!" She smirked.

"All right, I dare you to give senior Ruby a hickey!" White giggled at Sapphire's shocked face. The girl also had Blue to thank for the idea. Hanging out with her taught you things.

"Right now?" Sapphire gulped.

"…No, when he's awake." White grinned uncharacteristically slyly, making Sapphire wince. Yellow's eyes were wide and her face was flushed, Crystal put her hand over her mouth to hide her amusement, Platinum was shocked at the dare White had put onto Sapphire, Red was flushed but amused at the same time, and Silver was smirking with slight respect.

"F-Fine. It's my turn. Are you two playing?" Sapphire asked the two boys. Red thought for a bit before nodding and Silver shrugged willingly.

"Okay, senior Red. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Red responded.

"I dare you to grope senior Yellow's chest!" Sapphire cackled. Once again, Blue's amazing personality was to be blamed. Yellow's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her face was as red as a tomato, with Red looking the same.

"W-What?!" Red exclaimed.

"Please make him do something else!" Yellow pleaded.

"…Make love with her, then."

"N-NO!" They both shouted.

* * *

Blue and Soul

"N-NO!"

"I wonder what's happening in there." Soul asked, giggling.

"I don't know, but I've been sneezing and it's not even cold…" Blue sniffed. She blew her nose into a tissue before throwing it away in a nearby plastic bag they were using for trash before taking the pot of noodles off of the grill dish set over a fire in a fire pit, taking it over to a table.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long to get the side dishes…" Blue sighed. Soul hummed in agreement, cutting some radishes to the best of her ability.

* * *

Gold and Pearl

The two boys had already paid for the two small boxes of fruits and berries purchased at the gardens. Gold popped a raspberry into his mouth, letting the juices brush his taste buds.

"It's good!" Gold exclaimed. Pearl took out a blueberry and tasted it, humming in agreement.

"Let's not eat it all though, senior." Pearl chuckled as Gold popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, sorry, sorry." Gold grinned. Suddenly, he felt a vibration and the Johto Dexholder put down the box and took out the ringing dex.

"Hello?" Gold answered.

"Are you two almost here? It's almost 9:20, you know." Soul huffed.

"All you need to do is cut the stuff, right? Plus, we're about five minutes away, so calm down." Gold could almost see Soul puffing out her cheeks.

"Just hurry. Green and Emerald already came back a few seconds ago with the meat. That will take a while to cook, too."

"All right, we're coming, sheesh." Gold said before hanging up. He picked up the box and instructed his junior to seal the box shut.

"Why?" Pearl asked as he did as told.

"We're going to run back the rest of the way. Soul will have my head if we're not there in about five minutes. Go!" Gold bolted off before Pearl could say anything and the Sinnoh boy scrambled after his senior.

* * *

The Truth or Dare players

After much arguing over the dare that Sapphire had given to Yellow and Red, Crystal and Silver, getting a headache after the loud voices, told them to move on. Sure, it was funny at first, but now it was getting annoying.

"Okay, my turn." Red breathed. "Silver, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose."

"Hmm, go and kiss Soul. It's simple enough, right?" Red shrugged. He thanked Blue for the idea and the redhead sighed and closed his eyes, though a pink tint was across his cheeks.

* * *

Blue and Soul

Blue sneezed once again, making Soul laugh. "You sneezed _again_?"

"It's not like I can help it…They just come! I don't expect them…" Blue pouted, wiping her nose with a tissue. Blue had put the noodles into sixteen separate bowls and the leftovers in the middle of the table everyone would be dining at (they would be eating outside) in case anyone else wanted seconds. It was burning hot when Blue had test tasted it, so it was a great chance to cool it. Meanwhile, she, Soul, Green, and Emerald worked on cooking the meat. Green had shown his true cooking skills, explaining that he had to cook for himself when he worked on a project. Emerald cut the meat evenly and at that same moment, Gold and Pearl ran in the yard, panting. They walked over to the four and set down the two boxes. Blue instructed the two to clean their hands before coming back so that they could cut the fruits and berries. Everything was going smoothly…for now.

* * *

?

…Soon…

* * *

The Breakfast Bunch

"Should we let them come out now?" Emerald asked. Gold used his dex to check the time, which was now getting close to 9:30.

"Well, we're pretty much halfway done with the meat. I think they could wait it out a bit." Pearl shrugged as he and Gold watched the meat in the boiling pot.

"Yeah, it'll only take a few more minutes. Plus, I don't think they've noticed since some people are still sleeping while the others are doing…Well, whatever they're doing in there." Blue sweatdropped as she heard the girls and some others shout inside of the house. Silver suddenly came outside, making the six people look up. He turned to Soul, who cocked her head.

"Silver? Breakfast isn't ready yet so could you tell-?" Silver walked over to his rival and crushed his lips to hers, making her eyes go wide. After a few seconds, he pulled back, a blush brushed against both of their cheeks.

"U-Um, it was a dare, right?" Soul asked, knowing what the people inside were doing. Silver gulped before nodding once slowly. Blue chuckled as she quickly hid her dex with the picture she had taken…Green cleared his throat since the two rivals weren't pulling back and they both flinched in surprise before Soul awkwardly scrambled back over to the pot. Silver ran back inside, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Awkward…" Gold and Emerald muttered. Gold was smirking while Emerald gagged.

* * *

Many of the people snickered or giggled as they saw Silver's red face. He shot everyone a death glare before sitting himself down on the couch. Everyone else was now in the room since Yellow and Crystal had gone to wake them up. Yellow was still working with Diamond and Black.

"Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I can't risk getting my clothes dirty."

"Pussy…" Sapphire coughed. Ruby shot her a look who returned it with flare, challenging him.

"Anyways…" Crystal said to cut the silence.

"Um, Ruby. If you had to choose between having dirty clothes forever or saving Sapphire from death, what would you choose?"

"Well, I always get dirty clothes because of Sapphire so having dirty clothes forever." Ruby replied, though jokingly. Sapphire scowled at him darkly.

"Jerk." She spat. Blue opened the door, interrupting the feud.

"Breakfast is ready." She informed before going back outside. At that moment, Yellow, Diamond, and Black were coming from the halls. Crystal explained to the three that it was time to eat, but Black suddenly stopped as he saw White in his clothes.

"Prez? What are you doing wearing my clothes?" He asked. White's breath hitched in her throat. She had forgotten that she was wearing it. Everyone stopped to watch.

"It was a dare, Black. I was to go and take your clothes and wear them…" White said. Something felt a bit airy at the bottom…

"Oh, I see…Well, okay, I guess, could I just have them-?" Before Black could continue, the pants on White unexpectedly slipped down to her ankles, making both of them blush with embarrassment. The crowd's eyes widened, the boys covering their eyes while the girls had their hands over their mouths, either in shock or to hide their grin. Black tried hard not to stare at his boss's panties…

"Oh my Arceus!" She screamed before taking the pants completely off, threw them to Black, covered her panties, and ran to her room to change, her face burning.

The Dexholders then turned to Black to see his blush and stunned expression still on his face before he fainted on the spot, making many sweatdrop.

* * *

**Oh, I'm so evil. :D I was thinking of Family Outing (Korean show) the whole time I was typing this…I'm watching it too :3**

**1: Shit just got serious with some fangirls…o w o**

**2: Whaaaat? Gold is caring? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! **

**Opal: Yours…**

**Christine (Author): …Oh yeah…**

**3: We have some secret perverts~ **

**4: Poor Blue, you're sneezing so much xD**

**5: Soon…o u o ;**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! c: **

**Up Next: Crack Up! PM me a random character, go before it's too late! :P **

**UniqueNeko**


	17. Drunken Blue Pearls

**This is a Pearl x Blue, Yellow chapter… Pearl and Blue were suggested by TigerSneak1 while Yellow was suggested by Shin H. Vega. Note: Yellow isn't part of the relationship. In other words, she won't be in love with either one of the two former characters. :D This chapter will include many mentions of crack shippings…-amused grin-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

Yellow hummed as she daintily skipped down the streets of Sevii Islands, carrying a grocery bag filled with snacks. Blue had invited Yellow to come and eat lunch with her and catch up a bit. Chuchu was right at her trainer's feet, chirping its name once in a while as it saw something interesting. If the blonde recalled correctly, she also had one of their juniors over since he or she was assigned to work with Blue on some kind of project.

Soon enough, Blue's house came into view and Yellow quickened her pace, arriving at the front door. She knocked on the frame three times and waited for someone to answer since she didn't want to rudely barge in. But she received no answer after a few seconds and she slowly opened the unlocked door, hearing boisterous laughter. The Healer headed towards the source of the sound, finding Blue and a boy with blonde hair similar to Emerald's in a way sitting on a couch, holding cups. Yellow was about to go and greet them, but they were acting…strange. And so, the blonde girl decided to watch, shushing her Pikachu. Blue laughed again loudly for some reason before whipping her head around, looking for something.

"What is it, senior?" The blonde boy slurred. Yellow's eyes widened. They were drunk?

"I can't find any beer…" Blue complained in a squeaky tone. "Did you hide it from me, Pearl?"

The boy known as Pearl cackled as if he heard the funniest joke in his life before gulping more beer from his cup. "Bingo!"

"Peeeeearl…" Blue whined, crawling over to Pearl who was on the other side of the couch, tugging on his shirt like a child.

"Convince me, senior." Pearl hiccupped, blinking a couple of times. Blue cocked her head to the side.

"Whaaaa?" She asked.

"Convince me to give you back your beer…" Pearl sighed. Blue giggled crazily before slapping Pearl on his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, silly Pearl. You have to do what your senior tells you to do, you know!" She scolded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not giving it to you." He stuck out his tongue at her, making Blue puff out her cheeks. Yellow exchanged a surprised glance with Chuchu before debating whether or not she should go in and interrupt. However, she remembered one time when she went to visit Emerald again about a week ago. He had told her that whenever something interesting such as this came in her life, to sit back and watch the show because you'd never know when an opportunity like that would come around again. Then, they somehow got into a heated lip lock which turned into one of the best sexual nights with him…

"Pearl, are my breasts big?" Blue's sudden question snapped a blushing Yellow out of her blissful fantasy. Blue slapped her hands over her chest, making her yelp in pain for a short second. Pearl put a finger to his chin, actually deciding on an answer before shrugging.

"I don't know, senior…I suppose they're big enough…" He casually replied.

"You suppose?" She keened. Pearl took a swig of more alcohol before nodding.

"Yep."

"…Pearl?"

"Yes, senior Blue?"

"Will you marry meeee?" Blue asked, putting on a puppy pout. Pearl whooped, dropped his drink, and scooped Blue up from her waist, spinning her around.

"Yes, I will!" He shouted. For some reason, this reminded Yellow of the time when Green proposed to Ruby, who cried happily and sprung into Green's arms, crying out, "Yes!" repeatedly…Sapphire had laughed, comparing Ruby to a girl, but of course, congratulated her childhood friend afterwards. Diamond was flushed as Crystal suggested that he and Sapphire would be next. The Sinnoh boy retorted with the same line, only with Crystal and Platinum together and the Catcher had only kicked the boy in the head as Platinum smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. Gold waggled his eyebrows cheekily towards Black, which resulted in the Unova boy flushing to a deep crimson before shoving a pillow to his boyfriend's face, making Silver chuckle and White laugh as their similar rings shined on their ring finger.

"Well, this is the part where I kiss the bride, yes?" Pearl seemed to purr which made Blue giggle flirtatiously. Yellow couldn't help but take the chance to video tape everything else from here. It was ironic how it was Blue who taught her mischievous things, yet she was the one to fall for her own act. Pearl and Blue exchanged grins before the blonde smashed his lips to hers. Blue moaned softly as the two fell to the couch, his lips massaging hers.

"Well, that certainly isn't a wedding kiss…" Yellow nervously laughed and sweat dropped. Chuchu did the same, only she piped her name in a long sigh. Suddenly, she got a text from Emerald, who suggested a double date between them and Red with Wally. The blonde smiled before turning back to the drunken couple who were tearing at each other's clothes…Yellow dialed in Emerald's number and waited for the Hoenn boy to answer. It didn't take long before he spoke.

"Yellow?"

"Emerald, I would love to go to the double date with you. But could you come over to Blue's house?"

"Why?"

"Um, I think I should be stopping Blue and Pearl from having a…erotic time…" Emerald chuckled at this.

"Well, I don't think it's unwanted for them so they'll be fine, just leave them be. Come and swing by my room instead."

"…You dirty little boy…"

* * *

**So. Many. Crack. Shippings… pretty much jumbled a crapload of them in one paragraph. XD This was totally a crack chapter :D Well, enough of dirty Yellow and Emerald se- /shot. Sorry that this was really short, random, and disorganized. D:**

**Up next: Drew x May or in other terms, Contestshipping. (I haven't done any chapters for the characters from the anime except for the one with May which barely counts xD)**

**UniqueNeko**


	18. Revealing to a Playboy?

**I realized that I forgot to do responses to reviews for the last chapter…whoops. ^^**

**Responses to reviews;**

**TigerSneak1: Of course there has to be truth or dare in a chapter! xD Don't get too disappointed! After all, this is only their third day…:3 Hush now…I may or may not have lied when I said that was it for the punishment…^^ YES. My intention was to overload people with crack shippings…Mwahaha. :D **

**GoldenGloryQueen: I am taking advantage of the T-rating, aren't I? LOL. Sapphire must be evil or else she isn't Sapphire…duh. ;P GOOD. I HOPE THEY WERE INVADED WITH CRACK SHIPPINGS. :3 Haha, yes, Contestshipping. I can tell that you like the pairing, judging by your avatar…:) [Edit: I fixed the error. LOL.]**

**Shin H. Vega: Yes, my goal was to make people go WTF with the last chapter. xD I'm glad I made you laugh. x3 Oh…please don't die of a laughing seizure…please…D:**

**Serperior 12th: Which part confused you? :o**

**Contestshippers…Prepare to fangirl (or…fanboy…If there are any fanboys out there. :3). **

**Warning: OOC-ness and fluffiness!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

A 17-year-old girl with almond brown hair and blue eyes sat at her desk, slumped in her seat as she tapped her pencil against the surface. Her expression showed that she was in deep thought and was frustrated. The girl was currently taking a math test that she had to make up due to being absent yesterday, which was when the test was actually taken. The teacher in front was Professor Oak, a friendly yet firm elderly man who was quite well known for his intelligence. He retired from being a world-class scientist and worked peacefully as a teacher.

"Twenty-five more minutes, May Maple." Professor Oak informed the girl, pointing to the clock from where he sat behind his desk. The female known as May lifted her head, her eyes wide and her mouth agape before she hurriedly went back to focusing on her test. All she had to do was these couple of last questions…Unfortunately, this part of the test was based on a lesson that was taught when she was on vacation to Orange Islands. Suddenly, the classroom phone rang and Professor Oak went to answer it. After a few seconds of him mumbling words that May couldn't make out, he hung up and turned to face May. He cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"I have to go to a short meeting so you're lucky, Ms. Maple. You have until the end of the after-school hours to finish this. I trust you that you won't cheat." Professor Oak smiled that May couldn't help but return. He then went on his way and May waited until his footsteps completely faded away to sigh and rest her head on her arms that rested on the desk. Of course she couldn't cheat; she didn't have the gut or heart to anyways. She groaned loudly and let her pencil fall from her hands and flat onto the paper. For a while, she stayed like that and almost fell asleep, but quickly composed herself as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"That w_as _a short meeting…" May muttered, pretending to be concentrating on a problem she skipped, which she actually did after a few seconds, leaning her head on her hand that was propped on her desk by her elbow. She tried to think back to the notes that her friends Misty and Dawn had given her, attempting to retrace the steps of the equation. The door of the classroom opened and shut as the person walked in. May noticed that the footsteps were lighter than Professor Oak's heavy ones and thought that it must have been an office helper dropping off some documents for her teacher to check over. However, she got confused since she didn't hear the person leave once the person dropped the papers to the desk. Instead, they seemed to come closer…A hand suddenly went on her desk, the person using it to lean against. May looked up in question and she scowled as she saw a familiar face. The 18-year-old boy had green hair and chartreuse eyes. An arrogant smirk was on his lips and he flicked his hair which was a natural thing for him. May sighed irritably as she set her eyes back on her test.

"What do you want, Drew?" She asked. Drew chuckled once, letting his other hand rest on her desk.

"To see little May struggle. It's quite entertaining." He replied. May shot him a glare, her eye twitching with aggravation.

Drew was one of the playboys of this school. He had a new girlfriend every two weeks, tops, and would leave them to cry their hearts out while Drew simply looked for another girl, which was every female (except for May and her friends), even his ex-girlfriends. When May transferred here a year ago, she found this appalling and stood up for a rejected girl, making everyone shocked. Ever since then, the two seemed to have a rivalry for each other, arguing at least once every day.

"Don't you have a date with Brianna? Maybe you should actually treat a girl right instead of letting them down and throwing them out like trash." May growled. Drew shrugged carelessly, making May mentally scream.

"I broke up with her." He stated. May slowly turned to him, narrowing her azure eyes. She stood from her chair and slammed her hands down.

"So you're telling me that you broke yet another girl's heart?! How dare you think that girls are toys! They have emotions too, you know! You should stop acting like a complete player and actually give them a chance instead of using them for your own pleasure! They never did anything to you so why are you doing this to them?! You're breaking my heart, Brendan! What did I do?!"

The room was filled with silence as May realized what she had said. Her watery eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand before sitting back down hastily. She picked up her pencil and began writing again, clenching her eyes shut.

"_I'm such an idiot…I can't believe I let that slip! In front of the player too!" _May yelled in her head. Suddenly, Drew grabbed her wrist roughly and made her stand, making her yelp. She was surprised to see his intense stare piercing through her own surprised gaze.

"Who's Brendan?" He asked slowly. May's wide eyes went into slits as her lips went to a slight pout.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. In fact, you should forget that I ever said anything." She tried to escape, but Drew's grip only tightened as she did.

"Well, it is my business now since you proclaimed his name during our conversation."

"You have no right to know my personal life." May hissed. Drew's penetrating eyes narrowed as his grip on her wrist tightened, making her squeak.

"Drew, let go, you're probably going to put a bruise on my wrist." May tried pulling her arm back, but she could barely move her arm at all. Drew made a quick movement and slammed May down on the desk, making her shout in shock, with her back facing the surface while Drew took both of her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. May's eyes widened as Drew leaned in close enough so that their noses were only millimeters apart.

"Who's Brendan?" Drew questioned again, his voice low. May gulped and blinked back tears. Just hearing his name made her heart break…

"No one that concerns you." She replied, her voice faltering a bit, looking away.

"It _is _someone that concerns me so tell me _now._" He growled. May shook her head frantically.

"No! I-I don't have to tell you!"

"You, out of all people, should know that it's not good to keep emotions inside of you." Drew's voice was softer and his grip on her lessened, but not enough so she could escape.

"…I'm not keeping in emotions…Just personal things." She retorted.

"The personal things are hurting you. That's why you need to let it out so people can help." Drew responded. May's head snapped back to him, shooting a glare towards him.

"And in what way would you help, Drew, huh? You're just a playboy. You wouldn't do me any help at all." She snarled.

"You need someone to rant to that will listen. I'll be that person if I need to be." He answered.

"Why would I trust someone like you with my secrets?" She spat.

Drew didn't answer which made May put on a small smirk in victory. She wanted to get up, but of course, Drew didn't let her, which made her smirk turn into a frown.

"Let me go _now_, Drew." May demanded.

"Judging by your reactions, I'm guessing that Brendan is someone precious to you?" Drew suddenly predicted. May's eyes became pointed at this.

"…Yeah, so what?" She mumbled, looking away again. Her eyes were beginning to water again…

"…Childhood friend?"

Yes, that was true. They've known each other since they were toddlers, doing almost everything together, including having their first kiss with each other…They had broken up two months before she left because she found out that he had been cheating on her with a girl named Flannery. Of course, he had tried to explain and apologize to get her forgiveness, but she had trusted him with everything and he gave it away with that one kiss he and Flannery shared in what used to be _their_ spot that May had witnessed. She broke up with me the day after she saw the scene which broke both of their hearts…Drew saw the shift of emotions in May's eyes and knew that he was getting somewhere. He wouldn't give up until he knew who he was to her…He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he did anyway (though he had an idea as to why).

"…Crush?" He tried.

May had found out her crush for Brendan when they were in eighth grade and confessed to him on graduation day. He had said yes so they had been in a relationship for about three years…She was so happy, but…

"H-He…I mean…" May stammered, cursing as she let some tears fall. Drew leaned in a bit closer, knowing he was close to the answer.

"Boyfriend?"

She could never call Brendan that anymore. Seeing his smile in her mind pains her and feeling his touch does as well…But reminiscing on their kisses killed her. To Brendan, she must have been sloppy seconds apart from Flannery…

"B-Brendan is…Drew, he…" May hiccupped, tears trickling more frequently down her cheeks.

"…Ex-boyfriend?" Drew knew he hit a nerve as May let out a sob and her body went completely limp against his hold as she let her emotions out. Drew took his right hand and stroked her hair affectionately before he could stop himself.

"…He cheated on me…We dated for three years and he just threw that all away…" She sniffled. Drew couldn't help but scowl and tighten his grip again. For some reason, it pissed him off to hear that someone had hurt May.

…Oh. Now he knew why.

The green-haired boy leaned in until their lips were just a twitch away. His eyes drooped and glazed over as he eyed her slightly open pink lips. He waited until her cries quieted down. May let her eyes go open and wide as she saw Drew's face very close to hers. The look on his face didn't help her thoughts either.

"…Drew?" May spoke in a quiet tone. He heard it; the hopefulness hidden in that one calling of his name. That made his composure snap and he crashed his lips to hers, letting out his concealed emotions through that one lip lock.

Ever since her break-up with Brendan, she had never really thought of having a new relationship since she couldn't bring herself to trust another guy. Sure, there were some 'moments' with Drew that her friends would tease May about, but she merely shrugged it off...At least, that's what she thought. This warmth from Drew's kiss…It wasn't Brendan's that she had come to love…

But it was a new type of warmth that she could get herself to love.

May moaned softly as Drew massaged her lips before prying them open with his lips to let his tongue slip in. His arms wrapped around her waist to deepen the kiss and May almost put her arms around his neck, but it suddenly dawned to her who she was osculating with.

Drew, the popular known playboy of this school. Out of all of the boys in this school, why on earth would she have chosen this boy to caress? He would just throw her away like all of the other girls he had dated like trash. This was just one of his tricks to get something he wanted; a kiss that meant nothing…

May pushed Drew away with all of her might before sitting up. Drew thudded against a desk, making it slide a bit and supported himself with his arm on the surface. Both of them panted from the lack of oxygen from the passionate lip contact and stared at each other for a moment, May's eyes being narrowed while Drew's were wide with the sudden push. The brunette wiped her lips with her hands.

"…We're going to pretend that none of this happened. If you say anything, I'll kill you. I'm not going to be one of your toys." May threatened. She didn't care about finishing her test and grabbed her things. She slammed her test on Professor Oak's desk and stormed out of the room. Drew stood where he was silently, looking after where May retreated before putting his fingers to his lips. Sure, he had kissed a lot of girls before, but _her _kiss was…

"One of my toys, huh…?" Drew muttered somewhat dejectedly.

* * *

**WHAT KIND OF A FREAKING ENDING IS THAT? /shot. **

**Ahem, anyways, did you enjoy the little passionate scene? c: You know, I really liked this…So much that I was thinking about making it into a new story…Hehehe…Maybe. ^^; I hope you all liked it! Especially you, GoldenGloryQueen. xD Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**Oh, before we leave it at that, I noticed that no one really mentions a shipping except for the occasional Crack Ups I use. ouo I don't know, it's random, but that just occurred to me. Suggest a shipping! I want to make you all happy? :3 Thank you! Again, please review! It makes me happy. :D LOL. /shot again.**

**Up next: Err, I suppose the first shipping that someone suggests? ouo; /shot multiple times.**

**UniqueNeko**


	19. The Celebrity and the Left-Blinded Woman

**So, I got two requests from Shin H. Vega and reregniL! Um, I tried making this oneshot cute, but I'm not sure if I really succeeded in that…Well, I hope I did? :3 This is an AU chapter :3**

**Responses to reviews;**

**Shin H. Vega: Here you go! I hope it satisfies your Agencyshipping needs!**

**reregniL: Haha, you and Shin H. Vega are alike with not liking anime shippings. Here's an Agencyshipping oneshot! I hope you like it…ouo;**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Pshh, all of my readers are special to me. :3 Yes, I fixed that error. Happy? XD So it was OOC, after all…-cries- **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. c:**

* * *

"Black, please give me an autograph!"

"Please take a picture with me!"

"Mr. Black, how do you feel about your movie coming into the top ranks?"

A 19-year-old man pushed through the crowds of people, politely smiling and waving. Burly men in suits made the crowd with flashing cameras, microphones, and fans move back to give the man known as Black some room. He had wild brown hair and chocolate eyes. His grin made the girls swoon and his outfit clearly showed that he was casual.

"Thank you, I appreciate your support." Black called out before entering the hospital that he was supposed to visit today. He volunteered to help the nurses and doctors with the patients in a program. When he came into the main lobby, many of the female nurses gasped and gathered around him, squealing. They started to shower him with compliments and flirt with him, making Black sweat and nervously laugh.

"All right, move back." Someone commanded. The nurses immediately did so and another man a few years older than Black entered in a doctor's outfit. His eyes were emerald green and his spiky brown hair made Black's hairstyle look normal. The nurses also sighed lovingly at the sight of the new man. He outstretched his hand out to Black.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Green. It's a pleasure having you here, Black." Green said. Black returned the handshake and the women in the room started to whisper to each other about how lucky they were having two handsome men here.

"Now, to get you started. Follow me." Green began walking down some halls with Black trailing after him. The nurses were about to follow, but Black's bodyguards made a wall to block them, making the nurses whine and complain. The two men eventually arrived at a door that was labeled, "Children's Room". Green took his clipboard and wrote something down before facing Black.

"You'll be here first. Many of the kids here admire you, so your presence alone will be sure to excite them. Now, I have to go attend to my office and help my wife Blue." Green nodded once before taking his leave. Black turned the doorknob and gained the attention of many young kids. Their eyes all lit up and screamed in excitement as they gathered around him.

"It's Black, it's Black!" A little girl yelled.

"Will you play a game with us, Mr. Black?" A boy asked.

"Yes, I will." Black answered with a soft smile on his lips. The children cheered and ran to someone at the right, who was cleaning up the toys.

"President, Mr. Black is here to play with us!" Black looked over and saw who the children were now talking to.

She was about the same age as him. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Like the other children, she had a hospital gown on, deeming her a patient. She also had bandages wrapped around her left eye and since her right eye was blue, he assumed that it was her eye color. Black tilted his head in confusion. Why would a woman her age be in the Children's Room?

The woman looked up and laughed lightly with the children, accepting the hugs that she received from the kids. "Is that so?"

"Yes, look, look!" The woman looked up and made eye contact with Black. She stood gingerly, making sure not to hurt the children, and walked over to Black. She bowed to him, surprising Black.

"Thank you so much for helping. We really appreciate it, since we're always stuck here."

"Oh, it's no trouble, really." Black answered. "President?"

"My real name is White. The kids just call me that as a nickname because I used to be a president of a company." The woman known as White stood straight and her smile widened.

"I guess I'll have to call you Prez, then." He chuckled. "Why are you in the Children's Room? You seem to be around my age."

"Oh, I love helping the children. Luckily, the doctors let me so I'm allowed to play with them." White looked at the ground, her beam faltering a bit. Black noticed this and scratched the back of his head.

"I see…Well, I think it's nice that you do that." White looked up again and grinned, making Black blush.

"_Girls smile at you all the time, quit it, idiot…_" Black thought. White gasped softly and walked forward. She stood on her toes since Black was a few inches taller than her and put a hand to his forehead, making the red hue on his cheeks grow darker.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red and you're burning up! Maybe you should go home and come back some other time…"

"No, I'm fine…I was just, uh, I just came back from…the Bahamas! Yeah, that…" Black stupidly spluttered. White looked unsure, but accepted it. She didn't notice that whispering and snickering children in the background.

"Maybe President and Mr. Black will marry!" A girl whispered to another female next to her. The two giggled.

* * *

Out of all of the programs Black has been to, he labeled this one to be the most fun. Tomorrow would be the day to finish the program and, needless to say, he was sad to go. The games the kids played were creative, the children themselves were adorable, and White was…

"Black, I really appreciate you coming here." White's voice snapped him out of his trance. They both put the kids back to their hospital beds and put them to sleep, where they all snored softly. Black couldn't help but smile.

"Like I said the first day, it's no trouble." Black responded as he tucked the last patient away in bed. White smiled from where she sat next to a boy, stroking his hair gently. Black walked over to her and leaned against the bed, making sure not to wake him.

"So, Prez…Can I ask why you're in the hospital?" Black questioned. White's face fell and she sighed.

"…Yeah. I trust you enough. I'm…blind out of my left eye. I don't have enough money for an operation and my family can't afford it. These bandages are to make sure my left eye doesn't get infected." Black looked towards her, sympathy running through his body. He looked towards her with pity and she noticed. White shook her head.

"It's okay. Though I've been trapped here, I love the children as if they were my own. They're the ones who give me the reason to stay here happily." White explained. Black looked down at the floor. A woman like her should be out free in the world, not trapped here.

"I really like it here. It's fun to be able to let loose for once." Black said. White didn't say a word, listening intently as she continued to stroke the boy's hair.

"It's not exactly great being chased every day by crowds of people with flashes stunning your eyes and microphones shoved up your nose. I barely get one second of privacy. Sometimes, not even in the bathroom." White giggled at the small joke. Black couldn't help but think that despite White not being some sort of model or actress that he sees a lot in the industry, White was beautiful, even if she was in a hospital gown and not some dress.

"Black, are you sure you're not sick? Your face is red again." White stated. Black slapped his hand over his face.

"It's fine, don't worry. I guess…my sunburn is acting up or something." Black responded. White yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and Black smiled.

"Are you tired, Prez?" Black inquired. White nodded and began to stand up, but Black came over and pushed her gently back onto the chair, confusing her.

"Let me." He said. Black wrapped his arms around her legs and back, carrying her bridal style. White blushed and mumbled a 'thank you' as he carried her to her bed. When he arrived, Black gently laid her down on the bed and brought the blanket up to her chest. White smiled.

"You're…not like what I thought celebrities were. You're really kind, Black. Thanks." White informed. Black went to retrieve some bandages and proceeded to wrap them around White's left eye, both of them blushing as this happened. After he finished, Black sat down on the chair next to her bed, resting his arms on the bed and putting his head on his arms.

"Aren't you going to go to the hotel?" White asked. Black sighed through his nose and grinned.

"I'd…rather stay here." He commented. White's eyes widened before she smiled, her face flushed. Black noticed that he felt self-aware around her most of the time and he knew that he was falling for her…and he's fallen deep. Little did he know that she had too.

* * *

"Goodbye, Mister Black! We'll miss you!" Many of the children sniffled. Today was the day that he would leave. White shushed them, calming them with soothing words.

"Say thank you, kids." White urged.

"Thank you!" All of the kids shouted simultaneously. Black grinned.

"It was no problem. I'm going to miss you all, it was really fun." He stated. Many of the kids began wailing and hugged his legs, making him chuckle a bit sadly. White told them to make room and the children reluctantly did so.

"Mr. Black?" One of the kids said.

"Yes?"

"Will you come back?"

"…I hope so." Black looked towards White, who stared back at him. She smiled bitterly.

"It's time to leave, Mr. Black." One of his bodyguards informed. Black moved carefully so he didn't step on the children and went to White. He pulled her in an embrace which she returned.

"…Thank you so much, Black. If you can, come and visit. I wish you luck in the celebrity world." White whispered. Black's eyes drooped and he tightened his embrace, cherishing it and her warmth.

"No, thank _you, _Prez. Thank you so much. I'll be back soon so wait for me."

"It's a promise…"

* * *

A Year Later…

As time went on, the children eventually got over Black's departing, but missed him nonetheless. They gradually got discharged from the hospital, leaving only three children and White left. However, White knew that the remaining three would also leave soon, which would leave her all alone.

The four gathered around a television that the hospital installed, with the two toddlers sitting in White's lap while the eight-year-old girl sat on White's left. The kids' show came to an end and the two babies clapped happily, giggling. White laughed lightly with them.

"My turn, my turn to choose!" The eight-year-old said. She took the remote in front of them and flipped through some channels and squealed as a logo came onto the screen. It was a variety show that appeared every week, where some celebrities would gather and go to a landmark. They usually stayed at villages, borrowing the houses of other people while the owners went on vacations. The celebrities would spend the night there, playing games and having fun throughout the day.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Celebrity Excursion!" An MC welcomed, with a sound effect of a crowd cheering going along with him as he clapped.

"Please welcome this week's celebrities!" The man went forward and with the camera crew, the sound effect playing as each celebrity walked in.

The first one was Elesa, the top model of last year and nominee for this year as well. Everything about her was beautiful, even her personality. The second was Red, champion of many sports. He was also married with a woman named Yellow, who was pregnant with their first child. The third guests were Diamond and Pearl, two famous comedians on the Sinnoh area who worked together as a duo. Fourth was Platinum Berlitz, daughter of one of the richest families in the world. Fifth was Emerald, who was considered an elite brain in Hoenn. Sixth was Ruby, son of a famous owner of a gym. Seventh was Sapphire Birch, daughter of a professor famous in the Hoenn region. There were rumors that Ruby and Sapphire were engaged, same with Diamond and Platinum (with the occasional rumors of a love triangle between the comedic duo and the heiress, which wasn't true). The eighth member was Crystal, a famous professor-to-be. She was married to the famous billiard player, Gold.

"Now for the last member! You know him as the brain of the Unova region, the immense and competitive player of sports, famous actor of movies and dramas, please welcome Black!"

White's breath hitched in her throat as the MC said his name. He walked in and White blushed as she thought of how he looked better than last time. He still had the same brown hair and chocolate eyes, but he had grown just an inch taller and his trademark grin was still the same.

"Hey! President, it's Mr. Black!" One of the toddlers exclaimed. White nodded slowly.

"You like him, don't you?" The other toddler questioned. She nodded again.

"Yes, I do, very much. But, I can't really love him. We're from two different worlds." White explained, smiling bitterly.

Time went on and the celebrities walked to the house, settled in, and played some games, making all of them laugh many times. It was now the segment where they would cook in the house for dinner before either playing one last game or sleeping. Elesa, Ruby, Diamond, Crystal, and Black were in the house cooking while the others split into teams to get firewood and other ingredients such as meat. They all sat around, doing different chores such as chopping vegetables or managing the soup in the pot over fire.

"Black, could you get me some spices from the cabinet?" Elesa asked since she was at the pot while Black was closest to the said item. Black stood and retrieved the right items before going over to her. However, there was a small oil puddle near Elesa and he slipped right onto her lap. In variety shows, the staff has the celebrities act a certain way and in this case, Elesa was the flirt so she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Black, twirling her hair.

"Oh, Black! You're getting a bit feisty!" Elesa cooed. Black was supposed to be the shy one and he backed away while throwing the spices over to her, hiding his face. On the screen, it had captions where it quoted, "Hiding his love! ^^". Crystal, Ruby, and Diamond all laughed, whether they thought it was actually funny or not. White tightened her hold around the toddlers, biting her bottom lip. The eight-year-old patted her arm, feeling sorry for White. The toddlers babbled and whined at the 'couple' Black and Elesa.

"Aww, come here, Black! Don't be shy!" Elesa bustled.

"Don't get dirty in front of the camera!" Crystal scolded playfully. Elesa began crawling over to Black, who scooted away every time she came forward and the eight-year-old took the remote to change the channel. White looked down at the floor, her hair hiding her face.

"…President?" The eight-year-old said. White put down the toddlers and walked out of the room, mentioning something about changing her bandages.

Green moved out of the way as White walked past him, perking a brow. Blue, his wife, came up to him and latched onto his arm, staring after White worriedly since she was friends with White.

"Is she okay?" Blue asked. Green shrugged.

"I'm not one to pry into anyone's business. Anyways, you should be worrying about the child." Green replied. Blue chuckled and rubbed her noticeable bump. Green let a small smile grace his lips, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

* * *

Three weeks later…

The three children had been discharged from the hospital and now White had no one but Blue to talk to, though Blue was always busy taking care of herself for the baby. The older woman mentioned something about a double baby shower with her, White, and Yellow since Blue and Yellow were also very close. Blue said some other names too, but she was too dazed to listen.

White was in the middle of wrapping new bandages around her left eye, humming a small tune as she did so. All of a sudden, Green barged in with other nurses following. White jumped as the nurses beckoned her over to lie down on the wheelie bed.

"W-Wait, Green, what's going on?" White stammered as she was pushed out of the room and down the halls. Green, who was running next to her, smirked.

"You're having the operation to have your left eye fixed." Green informed. White's eyes went wide.

"What? But I don't have the money-!"

"A certain someone donated enough for you to have it. Congratulations, White. I'll be sure to make this operation a success."

A certain someone? Who could that have been? Blue? Perhaps her close friends Bianca and Cheren? Then again, they were regions away and taking care of their wedding coming next month…So who? Black suddenly flashed into her mind and she shook her head.

"_No, it couldn't have been him._" She thought over and over again.

* * *

White's smile couldn't have gone any wider. She took the time to love seeing from both eyes, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. She looked over and over again in her hospital room mirror, with Blue in the back, squealing with happiness.

"Oh, congratulations, White! Now we have three reasons for a party! My pregnancy, Yellow's pregnancy, and now your left eye getting healed! Thank god the operation went smoothly."

"Your husband was the one who was the doctor to heal me, of course it went smoothly." White retorted, making Blue chuckle once through her nose.

"Damn right. If he messed something up, I would have killed him." Blue joked.

"I just…wish I knew who gave the money to cure me…" White sighed, touching her closed left eye. She began to wrap the bandages around it since Green instructed her that she had to have those on for three weeks, tops. Blue perked a brow.

"You mean Green never told you?"

"…No. Was he supposed to?" Blue rubbed her temples.

"Of course Green had to play tricks right now. It was that famous celebrity, Black."

"What? N-No way…" White gasped. Blue nodded and smirked.

"Way."

* * *

White yawned and stretched before slipping under the covers of her hospital bed. Tomorrow would be the day where she would be discharged. She planned to fly to Bianca and Cheren's house tomorrow with their permission and live there until she found her own place. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when the door to her room suddenly opened. She expected it to be Blue and turned over in her bed.

"Blue, what's up?" White muttered. A familiar chuckle answered her, making her eyes snap open and go wide.

"I didn't know that a year would make me look like a girl." Black commented. White sat up straight, gasping.

"B-Black…"

"Hey, Prez. I'm back. Sorry it took so long." Black grinned. White's eyes filled up with tears and she put her hands over her mouth.

"Black…" White breathed. She then sprang into his arms and he embraced her tightly, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

"Thank you…so much…I don't know how to repay you!" White sobbed.

"You don't need to repay me, Prez." Black muttered against her neck. His warm breath made shivers go up her spine.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who restored my left eyesight! Of course I have to repay you! I'll do anything, really!" White argued. Black pulled back, one arm still around her waist. He made an 'L' with his forefinger and thumb and connected the opening and his chin, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"All right…If you're that determined to pay me back. You're in the need of living somewhere, right?" Black asked. White cocked her head.

"Well, I'm going to live with my friends until I find my own home…"

"Cancel everything and come to live with me." Black muttered, putting his forehead against hers. White's eyes went wide once again.

"What?" She gasped.

"Come live with me. Maybe, if possible…" Black wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"…Be my girlfriend? Not to sound cheesy." Black grinned. White's eyes began filling with tears again before nodding frivolously.

"Y-Yes…I'll live with you and be your girlfriend…" Black chuckled, smiling before leaning in and capturing her lips. White wrapped her arms around his neck, immediately responding. Getting tired of standing, Black leaned forward so White's back was on the bed and proceeded to nip her neck.

Meanwhile, Blue and Green peeked in from a small crack in the door, with Blue smirking while Green watched, slightly amused. Blue took one last picture with her camera before moving back. Green followed her actions.

"Picture perfect moments are the best kind of moments." Blue snickered as she scrolled through the different photos while Green rolled his eyes.

"You're just going to use those to blackmail them." He scoffed. Blue pouted innocently.

"Well, I have to. That's just me, right?" Green perked a brow.

"I suppose…pesky woman." He muttered.

"Hey! You're the annoying one!" Blue retorted. Green looked towards her before grabbing her arm. She yelped as she was pinned against the wall with her wrists on either side of her head. Green leaned in and smirked at her surprised expression.

"Be careful what you say." He said in a low voice before capturing her lips. They both smirked against each other's lips. Blue ran her hands through his hair, moaning. Green hoisted her up and wrapped Blue's legs around his waist before leaving a hickey on her soft spot on her neck.

* * *

…**Hehehe. How was that? :3 It's kind of rushed, but oh well. There's a lot of moments, yes? c: I hope it was actually kind of cute in a way ;n;**

**The show was supposed to be Family Outing in a way, but I kind of sucked at explaining. :P Man, so many celebrities in this story. XD That one paragraph introducing the guests was kind of pointless, but whatever. :3**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! ;3**

**Up next: Dexholders' vacation!**

**UniqueNeko**


	20. Cops versus Robbers versus Spies?

**More exams coming later on…Ugh. -n- **

**Responses to reviews!**

**Shin H. Vega: Aww, thank you! ^^ I appreciate your compliment! I'm glad it reached to your liking!**

**GoldenGloryQueen: Mwahaha, please do so. :3 YES, OLDRIVAL. To be honest, I don't see how Chosenshipping could work ^^; I mean, Silver is about three years or younger than Blue. That would be like an older sister dating a younger brother…and since I have a younger brother, it just…-shudder- NO, BRO. I can't write lemon for my life…never. Dx **

**reregniL: THANK YOU. YAY, CAPS LOCK. :3**

**mico4767: Hehe, look it up! :D Thanks for the compliment!**

**TigerSneak1: I'll keep those pieces of advice in mind! Thanks! :)**

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: Hmm, I'll put that in consideration. c: Although, I've never seen the episode with Lyra in it, so I'll have to find that…If I can. TT . TT**

**Starlite6699 (deviantART): Thank you for reading my stories! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner.**

* * *

The Dexholders settled in and enjoyed a nice breakfast, ignoring the awkward moments that had happened so far and simply talking with other people idly. The dishes were put away after the meal was over and everyone soon gathered in the living room for the plans of today.

"Okay, everyone! Now that our stomachs are filled with my along with my helpers' delicious food, I'll announce what we'll do today!" Blue chirped. She took out her notebook and flipped open to a page.

"All righty, first we'll be playing Cops and Robbers! We'll be going to this town's shopping center that has been reserved for us! The goal is for the cops to capture all of the robbers before they complete their mission! A robber can only free one robber, but they can also swap places! Now, let's pick!" Blue took out her Ditto who was now transformed into a hat with tiny pieces of papers inside.

"Since Wally, Cheren, and Bianca will be meeting us there at the shopping center, their names are also included. There will be 9 cops and 10 robbers! We'll start with the cops picking!" Blue shoved her hand into the hat and flicked out a paper, reading the name aloud.

"Crystal! You're the first cop!" Blue announced. The Catcher smiled and crossed her arms confidently.

"Pearl! You're the second!" The Sinnoh boy grinned cheekily.

"Green! You're the next one!" The Trainer remained impassive, but only a few people saw the small, amused smirk on his lips.

"Ruby! You're the fourth cop!" Ruby sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Well, it wouldn't be as nasty of a job as a robber, running and hiding in the dirt and dust…

"Black! You're the fifth!" The Unova boy chuckled. His blush from earlier still remained, but he and White were forgetting about it so far.

Blue giggled as she picked the next paper and winked. "I'm the next cop! Be careful!"

"Emerald!" The short boy rolled his eyes.

"Cheren will be the next cop! They already know what's going on so I'll tell them later." Blue shrugged.

"Silver, the ninth cop! All right, the rest of you will be robbers! The game will be further explained at the shopping center! Let's go!"

* * *

?

…So close…Nearly there…

* * *

The shopping center was _huge._ There were about twenty floors, not counting the rooftop. The Dexholders were gathered around at the first floor lobby, where Blue would explain the game. The ones who were cops had black jackets over their tops while the robbers had white ones, which were carefully and tiredly put together by Ruby two weeks before the trip. Back then, he didn't know what it was for when Blue asked, but followed his senior's orders as her frantic voice told him it was an emergency. He huffed, not deeming the game to be that much of a crisis.

"Robbers, listen up! Your objective is to hide from the cops and find bells containing the cops' names to oust them for twenty minutes. There are a lot of bells so don't worry about not finding any! Before you ask, no, I don't know where they are. I specially had Dr. Footstep do it earlier, who I met in the past. Anyways, cops! You have bells, as you can see, on your shoes so that it won't be as easy to capture the robbers! But don't fret. Robbers have a disadvantage too! On their wrists are watches that will randomly go off with a Chatot call for three full minutes! Cops, the jail for the robbers is down in this lobby. My Blastoise will make sure none of you robbers escape. But if cops get out, then they'll come down here too. Robbers, you get a three minute head start!" Blue called out her Blastoise who stood guard near the said jail.

"Ready? On your mark, get set, go!"

* * *

The robbers decided to split into 5 teams of two since being alone might have been a little dangerous. Yes, together, the watches would be louder and it might be faster if the ten robbers searched independently, but the rooms would get searched quickly with two people. Currently on the second floor was Gold and Lyra, setting out to look for the bells. Their plan was that if someone saw them or the watches went off, they would run off to opposite directions and meet up later on the same floor. You could communicate with the watches, which was a bit risky.

"Should we try to look in that jewelry shop first? The bell could be blended in with the other stuff." Lyra suggested. Gold nodded and the two went to the store, keeping an eye out for the cops. The childhood friends peered into the cases carefully, choosing not to rush in case they would miss something.

After a few more cases were searched, Gold's attention was faced towards the last case. He looked closer and he grinned. The first bell! However, there was a note besides it.

"Lyra, come here!" Gold whispered. The brunette did as told and beamed at the sight of the bell.

"You found it!"

"Yeah, but according to the note, we have to find the key to open this." Gold groaned.

"What?" Lyra peered inside to read the note.

"_You didn't think I would make this easy, now did you? Anyways, find the key to unlock the case and oust someone; one less worry to think about, right? _

_-Blue"_

"Ugh…Then we should set out for it, I suppose…" Lyra whined. The two were about to set out when a chiming sound stopped them. Two bells clinked together, coming closer to where they were. Gold cursed and grabbed Lyra's wrist. He went behind a case and slid open the bottom cabinet. Thankfully, it was enough to fit both of them and had a small hole for Gold to peek out to. Once they were hidden, they held their breaths as the two cops entered the store. The hole allowed for Gold to look at shoes only and was careful not to get caught if one of them decided to peek in.

"I could have sworn I heard someone…" Crystal's voice sighed.

"You did, I heard it too." Silver added. So it was those two, huh? Lyra face-palmed. Out of all people, it had to be those two. Gold and Lyra covered their watches, praying to Arceus that they wouldn't sound.

One of them was coming to where Gold and Lyra were hidden, their bells chiming. Gold peeked out and saw Silver's shoes. He stopped in front of their cabinet and the two stiffened. Silver turned so that his shoes were facing them and stayed there for a few minutes before walking on. Lyra let out a silent sigh of relief and Gold wiped his brow. Gold and Lyra heard the two leaving and was about to leave themselves when their watches had to choose now to sound. The Chatot call was obnoxious and Gold cursed as he hurriedly opened the cabinet and crawled out, dragging Lyra with him. Crystal and Silver heard the noise and saw Gold and Lyra run out of the store.

"Go after them!" Crystal bolted after their two friends with Silver following. Gold and Lyra split up at the east side of the floor and ran opposite directions, with Lyra going downstairs while Gold went upstairs (they forgot about meeting on the same floor).

Crystal and Silver smirked as they saw this. Crystal ran upstairs to capture Gold while Silver went to go after Lyra. This would be interesting.

* * *

Unlike Gold and Lyra, Sapphire and Wally decided to head to the nineteenth floor (by elevator, of course). The first store they set out to was an ice cream shop. It didn't take long for the two to find a suspicious looking note inside of the locked ice cream storage.

"_You've found the bell! But, it won't be that simple to get, otherwise it's not fun! Figure out the riddle and enter the answer to the passcode enterer._

_-Blue"_

Next to the lock was, indeed, a passcode. It was in the form of a regular computer keyboard, but only including letters and numbers.

"Hmm, are you good at solving riddles?" Sapphire questioned. Wally shrugged.

"I've never really tried them much." He replied. The Hoenn boy and girl read the riddle under Blue's letter.

"_What's the next letter in this sequence?_

_O, T, T, F, _, S, S, E, N, T."_

Sapphire cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows while Wally concentrated.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" Wally muttered.

"Well, we already know that it's only one letter. Should we try to randomly press them?" Sapphire suggested. Wally slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't want to risk anything…" Suddenly, something clicked in his head.

"Wait…I get it! One, two, three, four, five! The letters are the first letters of the worded numbers!" Wally exclaimed. Sapphire laughed and high-fived Wally, complimenting him. Wally pressed 'F' for the number five and the ice cream storage popped open.

However, Sapphire's watch suddenly went off and she cursed. They heard the bells of someone approaching them and Sapphire quickly snatched the bell and shoved it in her pocket.

"We'll open it later! Let's get out of here!" Sapphire grabbed Wally's hand and ran towards the family bathroom, hoping to hide.

"There they are!" Pearl's voice echoed. Wally looked down to see Pearl running up the stairs while Black and Cheren followed. Sapphire smelled their scents and cursed once again. Thankfully, they reached the family bathroom on the west hall and locked the door. They kept the lights off and luckily, Sapphire's watch had stopped ringing. Wally was the only one panting due to his illness while Sapphire barely broke a sweat. The two sat against the wall away from the door, hoping the three didn't see them enter here since the bathroom was on the far end of the hall. Sapphire put a hand over Wally's mouth, but allowed him to breathe through his nose, understanding his illness. They heard the bells ring and come closer, making Sapphire tense. She didn't want to be sent to jail already! That would hurt her pride…

"Really?" Sapphire muttered as she heard someone rattle the doorknob.

"Over here! They're in here!" Cheren exclaimed. Two more pairs of footsteps approached and slammed on the door.

"You might as well get out now!" Black shouted. Wally nudged Sapphire, making the girl jump.

"Sapphire, the bell! Open the bell!" Wally whispered. Sapphire mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten the bell?! She took the object out of her pocket and opened it in a rush, seeing the paper fall out. She put her dex near it to give it some light.

"Yes! It's Pearl, it's Pearl!" Sapphire mouthed. Wally smiled back and the speakers overhead let a little announcement chime ring before Dr. Footstep's voice was heard.

"Pearl is out for twenty minutes. Pearl is out for twenty minutes." Dr. Footstep said.

"So he's the MC guy or something? Arceus…" Pearl muttered on the other side. His footsteps faded as he went downstairs and Sapphire sighed, proud that she and Wally were able to get someone out.

"You guys found a bell, huh?" Black chuckled.

"Damn right!" Sapphire replied. What was the point of staying quiet if they knew that she and Wally were already in there? The green-haired boy prodded Sapphire's shoulder and pointed towards a vent above the toilet. It was small, but big enough for one person to squish through (if you didn't want someone's ass all up in your face).

"Go escape there, Sapphire." Wally whispered. "I'd probably be just an obstacle and dead weight for you. It's better if I go to jail since you're one of the pillars on our side."

"Are you sure?" Sapphire questioned. Wally smiled and nodded.

"Positive. Now go." Sapphire gave him a hug of thanks before closing the toilet seat and cover. She climbed on top and tried to pry open the vent. Since her strength only went so far, she called out Toro who she brought just in case and quietly commanded him to pry open the door. The Fire-type did so easily and was called back afterwards before Sapphire set off.

"I'll be going now. And thanks again, Wally!" Sapphire said in a hushed tone before crawling away. Wally hid the cover of the vent behind the toilet so the two boys outside wouldn't see it and surrendered by opening the door. Black and Cheren got him by the arms and peered inside for Sapphire.

"Hey! Where did senior Sapphire go?" Black inquired. Wally only chuckled as the two boys dragged the frail boy away.

"Wally is now in jail. Wally is now in jail."

* * *

Diamond and Platinum were on the tenth floor, but they were able to hear the commotion above them. After hearing the announcement that Wally was in jail, they were more cautious and determined to find the bells, even if their opponents were out for a mere twenty minutes.

"Lady, where do you think we should look first?" Diamond asked.

"I suppose we could try to look in a clothes store. The bell could be hidden in pockets." Diamond nodded and the two went inside the nearest clothes store. The Sinnoh Dexholders looked around, shoving their hands into pockets to see if they could find anything. Diamond proceeded to look in the changing rooms when something caught his eyes. He noticed that the wall's color looked a little different on the far right wall…

"Lady, over here!" Diamond whispered. Platinum rushed over and also saw the discolored wall. The two tore off paper, to their surprise, and found a secret door. With hesitation, Diamond opened the door and found something surprising. Blue sat behind a desk, smirking.

"Come in, come in. Or, I could get you in jail. Your choice." Her smirk widened as the two sat down on the chairs in front of her, shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on, senior?" Platinum questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Platinum," Blue leaned back in her chair. "Lemme tell you something. In this game, I'm a spy. In other words, I'm not on the cops or robbers side. That's why I'm here. Whoever found this place first would be part of my spy alliance. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long. Anyways, I should get to the point. You two can either join my side to win against both teams or I could oust you both without anyone knowing, sending you both back home. What'll you choose?" Blue's eyes gleamed. Diamond and Platinum exchanged looks before turning back to their senior.

"We'll join you. What do we have to do?" Diamond asked. Blue nodded.

"Good choice. Here." Blue handed the two small water-guns that were barely the size of their hands.

"You know the nametags that are on everyone's backs? Spray it with this and oust them. When we spray the water, some men I've hired will come in and sweep the victim away. Our goal is to oust everyone."

"But what about the cops? We're both robbers so we can't get close to them." Diamond said.

"Did I ever say that we were all there was in this alliance? While you oust the people on your side, Ruby and Emerald is also a spy. They found this place not too long ago together, like you two. Bianca will help you in your side. She came alone because she saw me come in here while she was going to the bathroom. Now, let's complete this mission together, hmm? Oh, and don't tell anyone! Because if you say anything to anyone else that's not a spy, you'll automatically be taken away!" Blue sang, making the two pale in slight fear.

"To add, I'll inform the other three about our new and last spies! Now, let us six beat them all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Red and Yellow were on the eighth floor of the center. They were also finding a bell while trying not to get caught. They were trapped since Green and Blue were on the same floor. Before Blue came, they would have ran, but right when they were, the Evolver came downstairs. The two cops were unaware of Red and Yellow's presence since they just started to search on this level.

Red and Yellow were hiding behind clothes racks, peering over to gaze at the scene through the clear window. Green and Blue were now walking towards them from the circle of the floor and into their west hall. Red noticed how Blue was walking specifically behind Green. Suddenly, she outstretched her arm to his back before pulling it back, shoving something in her pocket. But with little visibility, Red was unable to tell what she did.

"Red? Did you see that?" Yellow asked. Red nodded.

"Yeah, Blue did something…" Men in black suits unexpectedly came out of nowhere and grabbed Green, constricting him. The Trainer tried to escape, but an Abra appeared next to one of the mysterious men and teleported somewhere, leaving only the Evolver. Blue only whistled innocently as she continued to walk towards where Red and Yellow were.

"W-What just happened?! Why was Green kidnapped?!" Yellow gasped.

"I think Blue had something to do with it…Maybe she has more people with her to go against us…We'll have to be careful." Red eyed Yellow suspiciously, as did the blonde to the Fighter.

"You're…not with Blue, right?" Red inquired.

"No…Are you?"

"No…"

"How can I tell that you're not lying?" Yellow asked, scooting away a little.

"What about you?" Red copied her actions, going the opposite direction.

"Hey guys!" Blue chirped casually as she went up to the duo. Red and Yellow looked up at her, their eyes wide, before Red grabbed Yellow's wrist and ran off. Blue only watched as she brushed her hand over the water gun in her jacket pocket. She smirked before slowly walking away.

* * *

Lyra panted and ran with all of her might as she tried to outrun Silver, who was gaining on her. She looked over her shoulder and squeaked as he was about two feet away from her. Hell, she was lucky enough to have survived this long. She was getting exhausted and she still hadn't seen Gold yet. Her watch went off with the Chatot call and she covered it even though she was already in danger. She just didn't want anyone else drawing attention to her.

But luck wasn't on her side as Blue stealthily came out of nowhere and trapped her from the front. Lyra gave up and sighed, collapsing to her knees. Blue laughed and put a hand on Lyra's shoulder for comfort while Silver grabbed Lyra's arm to pull her up.

"I need water…now." Lyra panted. Blue perked a brow.

"I could give it to you…" Blue said.

"Give." Lyra held out her hand towards Blue.

"I can't do that! Sorry!" Blue chirped before skipping off. Lyra groaned and collapsed against Silver's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Carry me back." Lyra moaned. "I can't walk anymore…"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be you, necessarily." At that moment, Dr. Footstep announced Lyra's submission to jail.

"Gold's screwed." Lyra mumbled. Silver laughed once through his nose before calling out his red Gyrados to fly Lyra back downstairs.

"Yes!" Lyra cheered as she latched onto Gyrados' back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gold was pinning a fighting Crystal down to the ground. Earlier, the Catcher tried to tackle Gold, but he turned just in time to get them to his position.

"Let me go, Gold!" Crystal hissed.

"No way! You'll try to capture me, then! No pun intended." Gold smirked. Crystal rolled her eyes before trying to get the boy off of her again.

"Gold! Move! You're heavy!" Crystal grunted.

"I'm not that fat, Super Serious Gal!" Gold pouted.

"You want me to reserve you a room?" Cheren perked a brow at the scene as Black snickered behind the glasses boy.

"Crap…" Gold muttered before bolting off.

"Oh thank Arceus…" Crystal breathed as she sat up.

"Admit it, though. You liked it."

"No I didn't! Stop talking nonsense!" Crystal huffed when she stood and dusted herself off. Black and Cheren only stared at her in disbelief before shrugging.

* * *

Gold cursed as the announcement about Lyra's submission to jail. Maybe he could find someone else who wasn't out? For now, he went inside the nearest shop, which was for video games, to take a break and hopefully find a bell. He looked around first, checking behind the cases and flyers before sitting down behind the desk in case someone else came.

"Senior Gold?"

That was Sapphire's voice. But he couldn't see her anywhere. He looked around before Sapphire snorted.

"Look above you." He did as told and was surprised to find the girl behind the vents. She grinned and held up a victory sign.

After getting Sapphire free, she stretched her limbs. She explained why she was in the vents to Gold, who only stared at the girl weirdly.

"It was Wally's idea, not me." Sapphire scoffed. "He sacrificed himself so I'll repay him!"

"You sound so serious about this." Gold face-palmed. Sapphire glared at her senior.

"And if I am?"

"Whatever."

* * *

White sighed as she and Bianca failed to find another bell. They were on the fifteenth floor and there were absolutely no bells wherever they looked! Maybe they weren't looking hard enough? Bianca stood behind her, looking in the clothes racks (they were in a dress store) to see if any bells were on the mannequins. In reality, Bianca was eyeing White's nametag and waiting for the right moment. She didn't want to seem too suspicious since she wasn't the stealthiest person alive. She honestly didn't expect to become a spy. She only found the discolored wall on accident when she was walking to the bathroom and saw it through the clear window. It was barely seen since the changing rooms were barely visible from the outside.

That point aside, she just really wanted to get it over with. Bianca didn't want to betray her friends, but it was all part of the game, right? She took a deep breath and began sneaking up from behind White.

Arceus was cruel and decided to let both of the girls' watches go off. Bianca jumped and held her hand over the watch in efforts of quieting it down while White did the same. Ruby and Emerald were on the bottom floor and heard the noise. They ran upstairs, their bells ringing.

"Oh, _come on_!" Bianca whispered as she and White hid behind the cashier desk. They heard Ruby and Emerald's bells in the distance, either getting louder or softer when they came closer or went farther.

"It's coming from over here!" Ruby went inside the store the girls were in and cursed at their bad luck. The watches were still sounding by the time Ruby found the two girls. White and Bianca ran off, barely escaping Ruby's hands. Emerald came soon after, but the girls easily dodged him because of his short height.

"_Now's my chance_!" Bianca thought as she took out her water gun. She shot a small jet of water onto White's name tag and sighed with relief.

Cue the men in black suits.

"W-What the heck?!" White screeched as the men covered her mouth. An Abra appeared and teleported everyone but Bianca to the house, where they would wait for the rest of the game. Bianca sighed again, putting a hand over her chest.

"Finally got her?" Ruby asked as he and Emerald ran up to her. Bianca nodded.

"Yeah. Now let's go before anyone else sees us. I'll aim for senior Red next."

"We'll go for senior Silver since senior Blue already got senior Green." Emerald informed.

"So many seniors in one sentence…" Ruby muttered.

* * *

White looked around in confusion as she found herself back in the house. What the heck just happened?! One minute she was in the center, and the next she gets teleported by strange men!

"Bianca?" She suddenly realized her partner wasn't here and looked around frantically.

"She's not here." Green stated from the couch. He was casually reading a book.

"Senior Green? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the same situation as you. I was "kidnapped" and brought back here. Actually, I knew about Blue's plan and took advantage of it to come back here and rest." Green casually said.

"You're so calm about this."

"I can get some quiet time now."

"…Touche."

* * *

**So, Green and White are completely out of the game while Wally, Pearl (for now), and Lyra are in jail! What'll happen now? :3 I didn't add the others becoming spies because that's how lazy I am. xD**

**I kind of made a picture for it! Go to my deviantART to check it out! I drew nothing so don't rant at me, saying I did nothing, blah blah blah. Hell, that picture took more than two hours of cropping. **

**Picture: http:(double slash) .com(slash)art(slash)Cops-and-Robbers-368251870?q=gallery%3Auniqueneko&qo=0**

**I stole the riddle (and pretty much this whole idea of Cops and Robbers) from Running Man. God, I love that show. :D When Lyra said, "Give", I was kind of referring to an inside joke my friends and I have. xD How many times have I said bells, cops, robbers, chuckles, seniors, -rambles-**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll see you next time! Please review, it makes me happy. :3 **

**Visit my deviantART for any updates and such. xD**

**Thanks again!**

**Up next: Shatteredshipping (requested by OC-FREE Dinosaur)**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
